Remember the Sun
by stealth gato
Summary: Sasuke is a young lord and Naruto is his lover... and servant. they've been in love since they were kids, so how do they handle hiding their secret love? WARNIGN: rated m for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

Yet another fluffy romantic story from your's truly. this is actually a kind of strange story and the characters are pretty OOC. idk. it's more like a short story that i was just too lazy to figure out characters for so i borrowed the characters of naruto and stuck them in here. anyway, the story takes place over their whole lives and is super cheesy and romantic with a few angsty monents and other things. i'm writing this story and thinking really hard over another angsty story like 'love' but i haven't gotten any ideas lately. so here's your consollation prize.

ps. i'm totally stuck at one part of this story so yet again, it's one of those 'in progress' stories because i would feel bad if i went months without writing anything.

WARNING: boy love. that's about it so far. lemons later, but they're infants right now and that's just COMPLETELY wrong, disgusting, and highly impossible.  
DISCLAIMER: i do not own naruto in any way shape or form.

* * *

It started when they were young. The young lord's two year old son was walking through the halls when he heard an annoying squealing noise. The toddler huffed and looked around for where the sound could be coming from and why no one was doing anything to stop it. He walked down a corridor and turned down another then turned another then went up a set of stairs and then walked down a few more halls then went up a small set of stairs to find himself at an opened door of one of the guest rooms. No one was around but the annoying sound was coming from this room. The young child walked into a room and up to a small crib where the crying baby laid.

"You should be quiet. You're really annoying making all that noise." The boy said coolly to the infant. The infant immediately stopped crying and looked up at him. The infant smiled and reached out to him. The boy smiled back. "You can play with me." The boy said reaching into the crib and pulling out the baby. He awkwardly carried the wiggly baby to his room and laid him on the ground. "I have lots of toys we can play with. Here, you can have my bear." The boy said setting the bear next to the infant. The baby kind of looked at the bear but didn't do much else. "Oh, what about these?" the boy asked pulling out a rattle type thing. He rattled the toy in front of the baby and the baby laughed and smiled while reaching for the toy that was just out of his reach. The boy smiled as he watched the baby.

"Naruto! Oh thank god!" an exasperated Kushina said as she appeared in the doorway followed closely by Mikoto.

"Sasuke, what did you think you were doing taking Naruto out of his room like that? We were all scared half to death." Mikoto scolded the boy. Kushina had run into the room and picked up the smiling infant.

"Oh, Sunshine, I was so worried." Kushina said holding the boy against her chest and rocking slowly from side to side.

"I'm sorry, mommy." Sasuke said looking down at the floor. "He was crying and so I brought him to play with me."

"Sasuke, I'm sure you were trying to be nice, but you shouldn't take things that aren't yours." Mikoto sighed.

"Then can I have him?" Sasuke asked looking up at Kushina with expectant eyes.

"Sasuke! Of course you can not have him. Naruto belongs to Kushina and Minato. What on earth made you think something like that?" Mikoto scolded again.

"But I like him and I want him." Sasuke insisted. Kushina laughed and smiled down at Sasuke.

"You can't have him, Sasuke, but I will let you play with him while we're staying here. Is that okay?" Kushina asked. Sasuke nodded.

"Did you find him?" Minato asked as he and Fugaku entered.

"Yes, Sasuke was taking care of him." Kushina smiled at Sasuke. Sasuke looked at the floor. Minato smiled and went to Sasuke.

"You took care of him, huh?" Minato said squatting down so that he was closer to Sasuke's height. Sasuke nodded but didn't look up from the floor. "I guess I should be thanking you then, for taking care of my Sunshine." Minato smiled. Sasuke looked up at the smiling blonde man somewhat surprised. Sasuke nodded slowly but didn't dare to say anything. So far the few times he had spoken had gotten him into trouble.

"I said that Sasuke could look after Naruto while we're staying here." Kushina said. Minato looked up at his wife and baby and then back at Sasuke.

"You promise you'll take good care of him?" Minato asked. Sasuke nodded meekly. Minato smiled. "Good." Minato said putting his gigantic hand on Sasuke's head. Or at lest it felt pretty large at the time since Sasuke was so small.

"Well, we do have more things to do, so if you don't mind watching Naruto, we'll leave him with you." Kushina said kneeling down and gently handing Naruto back to Sasuke. As soon as Sasuke looked down at the baby he smiled brightly.

"I'll take good care of him, I promise." Sasuke said not looking up from the smiling infant. All the adults were shocked since none of them had ever seen Sasuke smile like that. They all left and Sasuke sat down with Naruto in his lap. He stared at the baby for a few minutes. Naruto was a little over a month old. His skin was darker than Sasuke's but not really dark. He had big, bright blue eyes and a nice crop of sunshine golden hair. Sasuke figured that's why Kushina and Minato called him 'Sunshine.' Naruto was so small even to Sasuke. Sasuke could almost fit his hand around Naruto's arm. Sasuke remembered seeing Minato holding Naruto and his hand was bigger than Naruto's head. "Hi, Sunshine." Sasuke smiled at the baby. The baby smiled back at him and made a noise that Sasuke decided meant 'hello.'

Every day Sasuke would take care of Naruto. The adults were surprised by it. It was almost like something was pulling the two children together. What was even more curious was the way Sasuke smiled around Naruto but never any other time. One day Minato and Kushina had left Naruto in Sasuke's care while they went to the next town for an errand and Sasuke promised that he would take care of Naruto until they came back. Unfortunately, they never returned. They had been mugged and murdered leaving Naruto behind. When Fugaku and Mikoto were deciding what to do with Naruto Sasuke spoke up.

"I promised that I would take care of him." Sasuke said. His voice was shaking a little while his hold on the sleeping blonde baby tightened just a little. "You can't send him away from me. I promised." Sasuke said as tears filled his eyes.

"We know, Sasuke dear." Mikoto said rubbing Sasuke's head. "What we're really talking about it what Minato and Kushina had said they wanted to happen to Naruto."

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked.

"He will be staying with us and that's all you need to know." Fugaku said. Sasuke looked down at Naruto and smiled brightly. His smile dropped when he looked up at his parents.

"Thank you." He said. The corner of his lips twitched upward in a small, barely noticeable smile. Sasuke left and the two adults sighed as they looked at the Will sitting on Fugaku's desk.

Being that Minato was one of Lord Uchiha's closest friends they knew that there might be assassination attempts on them and so as soon as Naruto was born they had written their requests on what to do with Naruto if they both were to die. Kushina and Minato had said that they wanted Naruto to stay with the Uchiha family, but they wanted him to earn his stay because they wanted Naruto to know how to work hard rather than have everything handed to him like Sasuke and the older Uchiha son, Itachi. They had made a bank account for Naruto when he was born that would earn interest and asked that 1/8th of their fortune be added into Naruto's account. The rest of the money would go for Naruto's living expenses at the Uchiha manor for however long it would last. They requested that when the money ran out that they find another way for Naruto to earn his stay even if it meant being a servant. The asked that if it came to that, that Naruto would not be treated any differently than any other servant of the Uchiha household. They wanted Naruto to be strong and be able to deal with hardships. When Naruto's 21st birthday came he would be able to access his bank account and would have enough money to leave the Uchiha house and live comfortably for a while. They were very specific about their desires for Naruto and both Fugaku and Mikoto knew that they couldn't go against their friend's words even if they wanted to because Minato and Kushina did not want Naruto to feel like he was a burden to them.

* * *

so yes, more mean uchihaness comming up in this story. really the last part of roommates II was just to desensitize you to it for this story. hahaha. ps. if you haven't read roommates II, you need to first read roommates I and then read roommates II to understand what i just meant.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

* * *

Because Naruto's parents were kind of wealthy Minato and Fugaku planned to make the money last as long as they could. They had decided that while Naruto was 'living' off of his parent's money he would just be raised as a play mate for Sasuke and Itachi. Of course Itachi rarely seemed interested in the blonde child but when he was, Sasuke would never even allow Itachi near Naruto. Sasuke was very fond of the little ball of sunshine known as Naruto. Sasuke always shared his toys with Naruto and played with him and was always smiling at Naruto. When Naruto was able to walk, they were usually found walking around the halls or out in the garden while Sasuke held Naruto's hand to support the teetering blonde child. When Naruto was three and Sasuke was five one of the maids had a baby. Both boys were fascinated by the child.

"I want a baby." Sasuke declared at they stared at the sleeping baby.

"Me too." Naruto nodded.

"We could have a baby together." Sasuke said.

"How?" Naruto asked. Indeed, neither boy knew where babies came from or how you got one. Sasuke thought for a bit and then later that night went to his parents.

"Mommy, where do babies come from?" Sasuke asked.

"Well, when two people love each other very much, I mean really, really love each other with all their hearts then they'll get a baby." Mikoto answered. Sasuke was pleased with the answer and nodded before going to bed. The next morning Sasuke and Naruto were playing in the play room.

"My mommy said that when two people love each other with all their hearts they get a baby." Sasuke said.

"Really?" Naruto asked wide eyed. Sasuke nodded and smiled.

"That means if we loved each other then we could each get a baby." Sasuke said.

"Okay." Naruto said.

"So, do you love me?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes." Naruto said smiling brightly.

"Good. I love you too." Sasuke smiled.

"What do people do when they love each other?" Naruto asked.

"Um, my mommy and daddy kiss a lot." Sasuke said.

"Okay, then we need to kiss." Naruto said. Sasuke nodded and leaned forward to lightly press his lips against Naruto's. "Did it work?" Naruto asked when Sasuke pulled away. They looked around the room but there was no baby.

"Maybe it takes a while. Remember when Sarah had to go somewhere to get the baby. It took a long time for her to get back." Sasuke said. Naruto gasped.

"What if we have to go somewhere to get the baby? We don't know where to go." Naruto said. Sasuke thought.

"Maybe they'll know to bring it here. I remember Sarah telling mommy that she didn't want to have the baby here. So maybe they bring it to your house first and if you don't want them to they'll put it somewhere else for you to get it." Sasuke said.

"Who's going to bring it?" Naruto asked.

"The mail man probably." Sasuke said. Naruto nodded. It made sense to them that if something was going to be delivered then it would be delivered by the mail man.

"We will have to watch for him to see if he is bringing our babies." Naruto said.

"Right." Sasuke nodded. The two boys watched all week, but there was no baby in the mail for either of them.

"Maybe it didn't work." Naruto said when once again there was no baby.

"We should try again." Sasuke said. Naruto nodded. The two boys sat down and faced each other. "Do you love me still?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes. You love me?" Naruto asked.

"Yes." Sasuke smiled.

"Okay." Naruto smiled back. They leaned forward and kissed each other again. The next week had the same outcome so the boys tried again. Every week for eight months the two boys would confess their love and kiss and then wait to see if they had a baby delivered to their house. "It is not working." Naruto said.

"Maybe we should try it every day." Sasuke said. Naruto nodded.

"Do you love me?" Naruto asked.

"Yes. Do you love me?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes." Naruto answered. Sasuke smiled and kissed Naruto. They tried it every day for the rest of the year, but still no luck.

"Are we doing something wrong?" Sasuke asked.

"I don't know." Naruto shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, who else do we know that has babies?" Sasuke asked. Naruto shrugged his shoulders again. "Wait!" Sasuke said.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"My cousin is in love with her boyfriend but she does not have a baby. Maybe there has to be something more than just loving each other." Sasuke said.

"Like what?" Naruto asked. Sasuke thought for a long time.

"You have to be married!" Sasuke said excitedly. "All mommies and daddies are married. So you have to be married to get the baby delivered to you."

"How do you get married?" Naruto asked.

"Um, I've never been to a wedding." Sasuke said. "Oh, but I saw on my cousin's stuff that she had a bunch of wedding magazines." Sasuke said.

"That's good we can learn how to get married from there." Naruto nodded. The two boys snuck into Sasuke's cousin's room and took one of the magazines. Neither of them really knew how to read. Sasuke had just barely started and the Uchihas were still undecided on whether or not to educate Naruto. They looked through the pages at all the pictures. They were just a bunch of dresses and neither of them really knew why there were so many pictures of them.

"Girls must like looking at dresses I guess." Sasuke said. Naruto nodded. They got to a page with a picture of a man and a woman at the altar giving each other rings. "Something, something, something, Say 'I Do.'" Sasuke read the title of the article.

"What does that mean?" Naruto asked.

"Look at the picture. We have to have a ring and then say 'I do' and then we'll be married." Sasuke said.

"Okay. Do you have a ring?" Naruto asked. Sasuke shook his head.

"I'll get one soon though. Then we can get married and get our babies." Sasuke said. Naruto smiled and nodded. It sounded like the perfect plan. A few weeks later Sasuke went with his mother and cousin to the store. They went into a cheep jewelry store (not one of those diamond stores but where everything is 'genuine cubic zirconium') They had gone to buy gifts for his cousin's bachelorette party but Sasuke, being a six year old boy, had absolutely no idea what they were talking about. Sasuke looked at all the rings on the rotating stand when he found one. It was a small aqua blue heart shaped gem on a silver band. It was simple and perfect. Sasuke bought it without his mother or cousin noticing, thankfully. When they got home Sasuke ran to find Naruto.

"What?" Naruto asked when Sasuke burst into the room.

"I got a ring." Sasuke smiled showing Naruto the ring.

"It's so pretty." Naruto said.

"I think it's too big for you though." Sasuke said seeing the ring was actually big enough to fit over two of Naruto's fingers.

"Does that mean we can't get married?" Naruto asked looking up at Sasuke nervously. Sasuke thought for a second.

"No, we'll put the ring on a necklace and when you get bigger you can wear it for real." Sasuke said. Naruto smiled and Sasuke smiled back.

"Okay. Now how do we get married?" Naruto asked.

"Um, do you want to be married to me?" Sasuke asked.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"You're supposed to say 'I do.'" Sasuke told him.

"Oh." Naruto smiled. "I do." He said Sasuke smiled as well.

"Now you ask me." Sasuke told him.

"Do you want to be married to me?" Naruto asked.

"I do." Sasuke said.

"So we're married now?" Naruto asked.

"We have to kiss first and then we can be married." Sasuke said. Naruto nodded. They kissed each other and Sasuke handed Naruto the ring. "I love you, Sunshine." Sasuke smiled.

"I love you too, Sasuke." Naruto smiled at him. They were both confident that they would get their babies now. But they kept their routine of kissing each other and telling each other that they loved each other just in case. Still there was no sign of any babies. Sasuke was beginning to get frustrated so he went to his mother.

"Mommy, how can I have a baby?" Sasuke asked. Mikoto smiled at the six year old boy and his naivety.

"Sasuke, sweetie, boys can't have babies." Mikoto said. Sasuke frowned at this information. The next day he told Naruto that boys can not have babies and they were both disappointed.

"Does this mean I can not be married to Sasuke any more?" Naruto asked. Sasuke looked at Naruto seeing the boy's eyes filled with tears. "I like being married to Sasuke. I love Sasuke." Naruto started crying. Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto and hugged him tightly.

"Sunshine, don't cry. I love you too and we'll stay married forever." Sasuke told Naruto. Naruto sniffled a bit and nodded.

"Okay." Naruto said.

* * *

okay, i uploaded 2 chapters today just to kind of give people something to go on. i will only be updating 1 chapter every time i update and will most likely only be updating once or twice a week. sorry. i'm really not far in writing this but i know where it's going so don't worry. anyway,

notes about the chapter. please don't anyone leave me a review saying stuff like 'wtf? why do they want babies? that's gross.' or 'boys can't have kids, so why did they even try' sasuke and naruto are three and five, they wouldn't know that kind of stuff.  
and also i don't want any reviews saying 'not all mommies and daddies are married' or 'you don't actually have to be married to have kids' again, they're three and five and the only parents they know are married and are happily married.

anyway, review please and let me know what you think so far. i'm feeling kind of strange about htis story so i really need imput on whether it's good or bad.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3. yay! Thanks for all my reviews so far. :)

* * *

Lightning flashed brightly and thunder roared. The small boy screamed and cried harder. He pressed his back further against the wall and pull his knees against his chest while burying his face in his legs. He was cold and wet and scared and no one was there. It all started when he was playing with Sasuke. They hadn't done anything wrong. Sasuke kissed him like he always did and Mikoto screamed. Neither boy really understood what was going on but first Mikoto started yelling then Fugaku came in and started yelling. Fugaku had grabbed Naruto's arm tightly and lifted him off the floor as he pulled the small boy towards him. A hard slap came to the side of his face and Naruto cried out in pain as another slap came. Sasuke started screaming and it was all too loud for Naruto to even understand what any of them were saying. A third slap came and then he was literally thrown out of the room into the hallway.

"Get the hell out of here." Fugaku growled dangerously. Naruto was terrified and he just ran. He went outside and sat in the garden where he and Sasuke always played. Naruto didn't understand what he had done wrong. Naruto sat there and cried. His arm already had a bruise from Fugaku's grip. Naruto almost felt like Fugaku was trying to break his arm or something. His face stung and his head was pounding. Naruto reached under his shirt and pulled out a long silver chain with the ring Sasuke had given him on it. They had been married for almost a year at that point. Naruto held tightly onto the ring.

"Sasuke will make me feel better." Naruto told himself. He didn't know how long he sat out there before it started raining. At first it was okay. It was just dark and cold but Naruto told himself he was okay. When it started raining harder and the freezing drops started to sting his skin when they hit him Naruto decided that he should go inside. Except all of the doors were locked. Naruto started to panic slightly and started crying. He shook the doors and started banging on them, but no one came. When lightning flashed and thunder rumbled above him Naruto screamed. There weren't any porches or awnings on the house and Naruto wasn't brave enough to go to the gazebo all the was across the garden. The garden was about 50 yards long and seemed even longer to the terrified five year old. Naruto found a small slightly covered area under one of the windows so he sat there and cried.

The lightning and thunder only seemed to get worse and Naruto kept crying and telling himself that Sasuke would come find him and then he would be safe. But Sasuke hadn't come yet. Naruto gripped his ring tightly, he could feel the edges of the stone pressing into his palm hard enough to maybe cut into his flesh. Naruto had had a terrible day. First he gets yelled at for no good reason and then Fugaku hurt him and then he got locked outside in the thunderstorm. The wind stared picking up and it felt like it was slicing Naruto's exposed arms and cheeks and legs. Naruto curled up more into himself trying to protect himself from the freezing and stinging wind and rain.

"Sasuke." Naruto screamed out as he started crying loudly and painfully. All he wanted was for Sasuke to come save him and to get away from the storm. Thunder and lighting crashed louder and louder. Suddenly there was a flash of light and a boom and Naruto looked up just in time to see lightning hit a tree not even ten feet away from him. Naruto screamed out again. "Sasuke!" Naruto cried.

"Naruto? Naruto where are you?" Sasuke's voice came from somewhere. Naruto looked up frantically searching through the rain to see Sasuke.

"Sasuke!" Naruto screamed again when he couldn't see Sasuke.

"Naruto? Where are you? Tell me where you are!" Sasuke yelled back.

"I'm over by the window!" Naruto said. It definitely wasn't any help, but to a five year old who was terrified beyond reason, it was a very good description of where he was. There was more lightning and thunder. Naruto screamed again.

"Naruto!" Sasuke yelled. Naruto could hear splashed as Sasuke ran up to him. He felt Sasuke's arms wrap around him. Naruto immediately held onto Sasuke and started crying. "Let's get inside." Sasuke said pulling Naruto up to his feet and then walking in through one of the servant entrances. There was a crash of thunder and Naruto collapsed, screaming and crying. Sasuke sat down and pulled Naruto into his lap and held the crying and shaking boy.

"I knew you'd save me." Naruto said softly, pressing his face into Sasuke's chest. There was a flash of lightning and Naruto screamed pressing further into Sasuke's chest and crying harder.

"Of course I'd save you." Sasuke said gently while rubbing Naruto's back. "I love you." Sasuke smiled. Thunder rumbled and Naruto cried harder. "Shh, don't cry Sunshine." Sasuke said softly. Naruto tried to stop crying but couldn't. Sasuke started humming softly as he rocked back and forth.

"What is that song?" Naruto asked softly.

"What?" Sasuke asked.

"I know that song." Naruto said still trying not to cry. There was a flash of lightning and he started crying again.

"I remember hearing your mother sing it to you when you were crying." Sasuke said. Naruto cried harder when there was a crash of thunder.

"Sing it." Naruto cried.

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are gray. You'll never know, dear, how much I love you. Please don't take my sunshine away." Sasuke sang softly while rocking Naruto. Naruto seemed to be calming down so Sasuke kept singing. After another hour the storm and Naruto had calmed down. Sasuke leaned back to look at Naruto. The whole left side of Naruto's face was covered in a dark bruise. "Does it hurt?" Sasuke asked.

"A little." Naruto said softly. Sasuke gently kissed his cheek and Naruto smiled. There was a flash of lightning and Naruto started crying again.

"Don't cry. Sunshine doesn't cry." Sasuke said hugging Naruto.

"Why did your mommy and daddy get mad?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know." Sasuke said. "They said I couldn't kiss you any more." Naruto looked at Sasuke.

"Why?" Naruto said.

"They said that I shouldn't be kissing you. They said that it was wrong." Sasuke said. Naruto frowned deeply.

"Oh." Naruto said.

"But I'm not going to listen to them." Sasuke said. Naruto looked up at him. "I'm married to you, so I have to kiss you." Sasuke said. Naruto smiled a bit.

"But then you'll get in trouble." Naruto told him. "If you do not listen to them, then you will get in trouble."

"Then I'll just get into trouble." Sasuke said. "Don't worry, Sunshine. Sunshine should always be happy." Sasuke told him. Naruto smiled and nodded. Sasuke smiled as well. "Come on, lets go play." Sasuke said standing up and offering his hand to Naruto. Naruto smiled and took Sasuke's hand. They went back to the play room where they played with different toys. When the storm started again Naruto started crying again and couldn't calm down. Sasuke found a book as sat down in the big chair and pulled Naruto into his lap. Naruto sat sideways in Sasuke's lap leaning against Sasuke with his ear pressed to Sasuke's chest.

"What are we doing?" Naruto asked softly as lightning flashed. He whimpered and tried hard not to cry or scream when the thunder shook the windows.

"I'm going to read you a story." Sasuke said. Naruto nodded.

"Okay." Naruto said. Sasuke had started his tutoring lessons when he was five. Now, at seven, he was very smart. Out of everything he had to do at school, reading was his favorite. Sasuke opened the book.

"Once upon a time in a land far, far away there lived a young girl named Cinderella..." Sasuke started reading the story. By the time Sasuke had finished reading, Naruto was asleep even with the storm raging outside. Sasuke smiled and ran his fingers through Naruto's hair. He gently moved to get off of the chair without waking Naruto. He laid Naruto down on the chair and left the room. Even though he was still young, Sasuke wasn't an idiot. He knew that whatever was wrong with his relationship with Naruto meant that he had to hide it from everyone to protect Naruto. They would have to hide their marriage and be careful about what they say and do around other people and be careful of things they did even if it was only the two of them around because someone might come in and see them. Sasuke didn't know why his parents said his relationship was wrong, but he knew he needed to protect it from them even if it was.

* * *

okay a few notes.

1. the sunshine song. i know there are a few versions out there so don't leav a review saying 'you got the words wrong' i'm changing the words later so it doesn't even matter  
2. i know that's not really the beginning of cinderella, but i put it there so you would know whih book Sasuke was reading because that story becomes Naruto's fav (for obvious reasons)  
3. when sasuke describes sunshine ('sunshins should be happy' 'sunshine doesn't cry') he's describing the actual suh and not Naruto. Naruto gets compared to the sun and sunshine throughout the rest of the story and i just wanted to clear it up right now.

anyway, review please. :)


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4. hooray! also about previous chapter. fugaku did overreact, but he was meant to. the uchihas aren't evil, but they sure as hell aren't nice. also, sasuke did get in trouble as well but Fugaku would have hit him somewhere where the bruises wouldn't show. he's not supposed to be abusive, but he is big on using punishment as a lesson. so sorry if people start to hate fugaku, but you're not really supposed to like him anyway.

on with the story.

* * *

"Sasuke hurry and get down here!" Mikoto yelled up the stairs to Sasuke's room.

"I know, I'm coming." Sasuke yelled back.

"What's going on?" Naruto asked as he sat on Sasuke's bed and watched the other boy running back and forth trying to find his socks and tie.

"My brother is coming home today." Sasuke said. Itachi had left four years ago when Naruto was 2 to go to a special school so Naruto didn't remember him at all.

"Oh?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, you probably don't remember him because you were still a baby, I don't remember much about him either." Sasuke said. He clipped on his tie and sat on his bed to put his shoes on. Naruto stayed on his spot in the middle of the bed. He was still in his oversized sleep shirt, his hair was pushed to where it was all sticking out on one side, his cheek was still imprinted from the fabric of the pillow he had been laying on. All in all, he looked like an adorable six year old boy who had just woken up.

"Did you ever miss your brother?" Naruto asked. Sasuke shook his head.

"No, I'll always have you so I won't ever have to feel lonely." Sasuke smiled. "When I go down, you can sneak to your room and get dressed." Sasuke said. Naruto nodded. Sasuke smiled and crawled onto the bed and kissed Naruto softly.

"Sasuke!" Mikoto yelled.

"I'm coming!" Sasuke yelled back. He turned to Naruto. "I'll see you later. I love you." He smiled before leaving the room.

"Okay, I love you too." Naruto smiled as the door shut. Naruto waited a few minutes before he ran to his room to get changed. After getting dressed he went to look for Sasuke.

"What's this, a lost little lamb?" A greasy voice hissed. Naruto turned around to see a tall pale man with black hair and yellow eyes looking down at him. Naruto could feel himself shaking slightly in fear of this man. "Where are you going, lamb?" The man asked stepping closer to Naruto, Naruto took a step back.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked.

"Orochimaru-sensei." The man smiled wickedly. Naruto had never met this man. The only sensei he had met was Iruka, Sasuke's sensei.

"What do you want?" Naruto asked his voice was quiet because he was too scared to talk any louder.

"Oh, nothing, little lamb." The man smirked and gave Naruto an uncomfortable feeling.

"Orochimaru, what do you think you're doing?" Another voice came down the hallway. Naruto looked up to see a boy standing there. He had dark hair and black eyes just like Sasuke, but Naruto had never seen him before either.

"That is Sensei to you, Itachi-san." Orochimaru hissed.

"You are no longer my sensei, Orochimaru. Now, my father is wanting to speak with you in his office to discuss your new duties." Itachi said. Orochimaru hissed angrily and walked away. "Come along, Naruto. I'll take you to Sasuke." Itachi said coolly. Naruto just nodded and followed after the boy.

"Um," Naruto said softly. Itachi looked at him. "Are you Sasuke's brother?" Naruto asked. Itachi nodded.

"Uchiha Itachi. I'm sure you don't remember me, Naruto-kun. But I do remember you." Itachi said.

"Really?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, you were very precious to my brother. And because of that fact I will warn you, do not be alone with Orochimaru. Got it?" Itachi asked looking down at Naruto. Naruto nodded. Itachi's look was cold, but his words seemed kind. Naruto was confused by it.

"Oh, Itachi here you are." Mikoto said seeing Itachi in the hallway. "Oh, and you're with Naruto?" She asked her smiled faltering slightly. Ever since that day when she saw Sasuke kiss Naruto, Mikoto had been acting strange around Naruto. She always smiled and said nice things, but it always seemed forced.

"Yes, I'm taking him to Sasuke." Itachi said. Mikoto sighed.

"Oh, okay." She said. Itachi put his hand on Naruto's back and moved him forward a bit so that they passed Mikoto and then they kept walking. They went out to the garden where Sasuke was reading.

"Naruto." Sasuke smiled seeing Naruto walking out to him. Naruto smiled and ran to sit down next to Sasuke.

"Sasuke, I need to tell you something." Itachi said coolly looking down at his brother and Naruto on the bench. Sasuke frowned but nodded and stood up.

"I'll be right back." Sasuke said, handing Naruto his book. Naruto nodded and watched Sasuke walk off with Itachi. "What did you need?"

"How much do you remember Orochimaru?" Itachi asked.

"Not much at all. He was your teacher, but that's all I know." Sasuke said.

"He's dangerous and he seems to have his eyes on your friend. You should be careful and watch Naruto closely and make sure he's never alone with Orochimaru." Itachi said. Sasuke nodded. He didn't really understand what Itachi meant by it but knew that Itachi was serious and only trying to look out for them.

"Okay." Sasuke said. He turned to walk off.

"By the way, what has Naruto done to annoy mother so much?" Itachi asked giving a glance at Sasuke. The glance let Sasuke know that Itachi had already figured it out but just wanted confirmation from Sasuke.

"It's none of your business." Sasuke told him. Itachi sighed and shook his head.

"You need to be careful, Sasuke." Itachi said warningly. Sasuke rolled his eyes and walked away. It wasn't like he didn't know that already. He went back to the bench he had been sitting on and saw Naruto sitting there looking at the book. His finger was in the place where Sasuke had stopped, but he had turned ahead to look at the pictures.

"Naruto." Sasuke said softly. Naruto looked up and smiled at him. "You want me to read that to you?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes." Naruto nodded. Naruto loved the books Sasuke read to him. Just after he turned six the question of Naruto's education came up. Although he was noble by blood, at one point in his life he would be a servant and servants were not allowed to be educated. In the end, because Mikoto and Fugaku saw Naruto as a threat, they decided not to educate him. Sasuke sat on the bench and took the book from Naruto and opened it to the beginning. Naruto leaned on Sasuke's shoulder so that he could see the pictured. "One day when I can read, I'm going to read you stories." Naruto said. Sasuke smiled.

"Really?" Sasuke asked. Naruto nodded.

"I'll read you Cinderella all the time." Naruto smiled at him. When Fugaku and Mikoto had told Naruto why he wasn't going to have school lessons they only told him that he was a servant. So after Naruto found out that he was really just a servant he began to love the story of Cinderella even more. It quickly became his favorite story for Sasuke to read to him.

"How will I know you're actually reading? You can recite it all by heart, you know." Sasuke smiled. Naruto gasped. It was true.

"Well, then I'll read you another story." Naruto said. Sasuke smiled and put his arm around Naruto.

"Okay," Sasuke smiled as he picked up a book on the bench beside him. "You can read me this book."

"That one? But there's no pictures." Naruto said. Sasuke smiled.

"I know. But this is the book I want you to read to me when you can read." Sasuke said. Naruto looked at the book and then up at Sasuke.

"Will you teach me to read?" Naruto asked. "Iruka-sensei won't teach me and that other sensei that came back with your brother scares me." Naruto said. Sasuke smiled and nodded.

"Sure, I'll teach you. But you can't tell anybody, you know that right?" Sasuke asked. Naruto nodded. Naruto was also aware of their situation being a secret. Three hard slaps to the face and getting locked out in a thunder storm would let anyone know that something was wrong with what they had done. Although Naruto, being six, was still too young to comprehend what exactly was wrong about it, he also knew that it was something special that needed to be protected and preserved.

"I know." Naruto said. Sasuke smiled at him and kissed his cheek.

"Smile, Sunshine. Sunshine is supposed to be happy." Sasuke told him. Naruto smiled and nodded. "It looks like storm clouds are coming, we should go inside and I'll teach you to read." Sasuke said noticing a dark line of clouds headed towards them. He felt Naruto start shaking slightly. "Don't be scared, Naruto, I'm right here and I'll protect you." Sasuke said. Ever since Naruto had been locked out in that storm he had been terrified of storms.

"Promise you'll protect me?" Naruto asked softly. Sasuke smiled at him and nodded.

"Always." Sasuke told him. Naruto smiled and nodded. "Lets go inside." Sasuke said as he stood up. Naruto picked up the books Sasuke had on the bench and Sasuke put his hand on Naruto's back to lead him back to the house. They went up to Sasuke's room and sat down on the bed. Sasuke pulled out his "Reading" book he had used when he was five and handed it to Naruto.

"What is this?" Naruto asked.

"It's my lesson book from when I first started. I'll help you go through it." Sasuke said. Naruto smiled brightly. They started with learning the alphabet. It was simple enough, Naruto picked it up pretty easily. As they were going over the alphabet a third time the storm started. A flash of lightning made Naruto whimper but the thunder made him scream. Sasuke knew he wouldn't be able to get Naruto to focus on learning the alphabet so instead he just pulled Naruto into his lap and held him against his chest while rocking back and forth slowly.

"Sasuke, I'm scared." Naruto whimpered softly. Sasuke could feel Naruto's tears soaking the front of his shirt.

"Don't cry, Sunshine." Sasuke said softly. He started humming as he rocked Naruto. Naruto seemed to calm down a little but when the thunder shook the house Naruto screamed again and started crying harder. Sasuke kept humming and rocking Naruto.

"Sing to me, Sasuke." Naruto said softly.

"You are my sunshine, my precious sunshine. When you're not with me, my skies are grey. I'll always tell you how much I love you. So shine for me, my Sunshine, always." Sasuke said.

"You changed the words." Naruto said.

"Just for you." Sasuke told him. He could feel Naruto smile.

"Sing it again." Naruto told him.

"You are my sunshine, my precious sunshine. When you're not with me, my skies are grey. I'll always tell you how much I love you. So shine for me, my Sunshine, always." Sasuke sang again. Naruto calmed down and sighed contently while cuddling into Sasuke's chest. "You want me to read you a story?" Sasuke asked. Naruto nodded. Sasuke grabbed Naruto's favorite story and began reading. Naruto stayed against Sasuke's chest and listened to the vibrations in Sasuke's chest as he spoke. Even if the storm scared him, he felt safe against Sasuke's chest while he read. Sasuke started reading another story but they both fell asleep before Sasuke finished.

"Sasuke, dinner is ready." Fugaku said as he opened the door to Sasuke's room. He saw the two boys sleeping there, curled in each other's arms, and felt sick and frightened. He sighed heavily, knowing he had to stop whatever was going on between his son and the blonde boy before it got too far. Fugaku went to the bed and picked Naruto up. He carried the sleeping boy back to his own room and put him in his bed before going back to tuck Sasuke in. He then went downstairs to tell the cooks that Naruto and Sasuke were sleeping and if they came down later to fix them something to eat. He then called Mikoto into his office for them to discuss the problem of Sasuke and Naruto.

* * *

end. so if you were wondering where itachi was all this time, he was at school. and i don't really know why it's a school for kids ages 10-14, but it is because it works out fo rthe story. ps itachi is good in this story. which isn't really ooc because you can just go and watch the episodes of sasuke's flashbacks where itachi was the kind older brother. that's who this itachi is. (just warning cause i don't want to get crap later on for it)

review!


	5. Chapter 5

Really short chapter, but it's better than nothing. hope you enjoy.

* * *

"Well, Naruto, because you're going to eventually be a servant in our house we've decided to let you start training." Fugaku told the blonde boy. Naruto frowned but nodded anyway. He knew it was coming. They had told him when he turned seven about his parents and what they wanted to happen. Doing the math, Fugaku had found out that Naruto could last until he was eighteen without being a servant, but because of his relationship with Sasuke Fugaku transferred half of those funds into Naruto's bank account so that the reast would last about until he was twelve. Of course Naruto was only told that he would become a servant when he was twelve rather than Fugaku cheated him out of six years. Fugaku and Mikoto had nothing against Naruto really, they just didn't like his relationship with Sasuke. (or so they told themselves)

"Yes sir." Naruto said. Naruto knew not to argue with Fugaku. Talkng back to Fugaku would get you slapped and the bruise from last time hadn't even fully healed yet, so Naruto wasn't even going to risk getting hit again.

"You'll be working with Gil cleaning the main rooms. There will be a meeting today in the meeting hall so when you get there, be sure to be quiet." Fugaku told him. Naruto nodded and went out into the hall to find Gil waiting for him. The man smiled warmly at Naruto.

"Are you ready to start working?" Gil asked.

"Yes sir." Naruto nodded.

"Well, you're going to be one of the 'In House' servants meaning that you will do whatever the masters want you to do. You can have any task from waking the masters to serving them their meals. You will also probably run errands and then also help out around wherever you're needed. Today the second floor has the day off so we are cleaning the house up even though that is normally their jobs. First floor servants are the ones who do most of the dirty work in the kitchen and around the outside." Gil explained. The servants could live in two places, either in the main house or in the Servant's House. 'In House' servants lived on the first floor of the house and were considered the 'favored servants' they had nicer rooms, softer beds, better heating and less difficult work. In the Servant's House there were two floors. The second floor had a corridor attaching it to the first floor of the main house for easy access to clean. The first floor had a corridor to the ground floor where the kitchen was. Since the house was on a hill the front of the ground floor was under the ground while the back looked out into the yard. There was also rumors that there was a third floor of the Servant's House.

"What about the cellar? What do servants who live in the cellar do?" Naruto asked. Gil laughed.

"There's no such thing. There's a cellar in the Servant's house, but no one lives there." Gil said. Naruto nodded. There was legend once that a servant had done something so bad that he was thrown into the cellar to live but there was nothing to prove whether the rumor was true or false. "How about we start cleaning, hmm?" Gil asked. Naruto nodded. Naruto helped Gil cleaning the rooms downstairs. People were all over the house so they had to be extra careful not to bother them. Naruto had always spent his days upstairs in the play room or Sasuke's room or outside in the garden so he had never known so many people were in the house during the day.

"Gil, who are all these people?" Naruto asked.

"Friends and guests of Lord Uchiha." Gil answered.

"Are there always this many people here?" Naruto asked. Gil laughed.

"Sometimes more. But don't worry about them, they think because they're nobility that they're better than us so they won't even pay attention to you." Gil said. Naruto nodded. Naruto listened to the conversations going on in the room as they cleaned. He didn't really understand anything that they were talking about because it was all politics and business, but Gil had been right about them ignoring him. One person actually ran into him as if he wasn't even there. Naruto had given a polite 'excuse me' but the man hadn't even acknowledged him. "Come on, Naruto, we'll move on to the next room." Gil said. Naruto nodded and they walked into the next room.

"I didn't realize al these rooms were so big." Naruto said. Gil laughed softly.

"Yeah, they are pretty big, huh?" He asked.

"Gil, why do we have to clean while everyone is here? Aren't we going to get n their way?" Naruto asked. Gil sighed.

"It's because Lord Uchiha wants to show off his wealth and power by flaunting how many servants he has to everyone." Gil said. Naruto's brows furrowed a bit at that. "Or at least that's all of us servants' theory." Naruto nodded. He didn't like the idea of being 'shown off', as it were.

"That's dumb." Naruto said.

"Hmm?" Gil asked because he hadn't heard Naruto.

"Nothing." Naruto smiled at him and they went back to cleaning. There were 8 rooms on the first floor: the entry hall, the dining room, the breakfast room, the tea room, the library, the meeting/council room, the lounge and the ball room. They cleaned all the rooms except for the council room because there was a meeting going on and they didn't want to disturb them. After all of the other rooms were cleaned they went into the meeting hall. At the time two of the men were debating something and everyone listened thoughtfully. Naruto saw Sasuke sitting with his family and smiled at him. Sasuke smiled back and discreetly got up to go talk with Naruto. No one really paid attention to Sasuke anyway, he was only 9 so no one cared about him. Naruto and Sasuke talked softly while Naruto was cleaning, not because they didn't want to disturb the meeting but because they didn't want to chance someone hearing them. Fugaku and Mikoto watched as their son smiled while talking with the blonde.

"What is it that makes Sasuke so drawn to that boy?" Fugaku asked. Itachi looked up and saw Sasuke and Naruto.

"Naruto is Sasuke's sun and Sasuke is Naruto's world. Astrologically speaking, there is a force between the world and the sun that pulls the two together and it can not be broken." Itachi said.

"This isn't an astrology class, Itachi." Fugaku huffed. He knew Itachi was right though, there was something that pulled the two boys together. He was just thankful this wasn't actually astrology and there could be something done about separating them. "Sasuke is turning ten this year. We should send him and Iruka to the school Itachi went to." Fugaku said. Itachi looked up at his father somehow knowing exactly what he was planning.

"I'll tell Sasuke later tonight." Itachi said.

"No need, I'll tell him now." Fugaku said standing up. Thankfully everyone was still enthralled with the two men debating that they didn't notice Fugaku moving. "Sasuke, may I speak with you for a minute?" Fugaku asked as he stopped beside the two boys. Sasuke looked up at his father and nodded nervously. They left the room and went into the entry hall. Naruto moved to the door to watch them. He couldn't hear what Fugaku said but Sasuke suddenly had a scared look on his face before he nodded. Fugaku smiled and pat Sasuke's head before he turned and walked back in the room. Naruto quickly went back to cleaning so that it wouldn't look like he had been spying. Sasuke quickly came back in and pulled Naruto out.

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked as Sasuke pulled Naruto up the stairs. The made it to the hallway on the second floor before Sasuke stopped and turned to look at Naruto. Naruto could see tears in Sasuke's eyes.

"I'm going away for school." Sasuke said. "I'm going to be gone for four years." Sasuke said. Naruto frowned.

"What?" Naruto asked feeling tears in his eyes.

"My father just told me. They want to further my education or something." Sasuke said. Naruto shook his head. He wasn't very good at math but he knew Sasuke would leave just before he (Naruto) turned eight and eight plus four was twelve and twelve was when Naruto was supposed to become a servant.

"They're doing it on purpose." Naruto said softly.

"I know." Sasuke said. He had figured it out as well. Tears rolled down Naruto's cheeks and Sasuke pulled the smaller boy to his chest. "I'm sorry, Sunshine." Sasuke said softly as Naruto started sobbing. Sasuke leaned back and pulled Naruto's face up to look at him. "I love you." Sasuke said kissing Naruto's forehead.

"I love you too." Naruto sniffled before pressing into Sasuke's chest again.

* * *

so yes, sasuke is leaving for four years to go to school. it'll be only a few short chapters of their seperation before it's back to sasunaru goodness(ish).

REVIEW!!


	6. Chapter 6

really short chapter 6. enjoy.

* * *

After Sasuke had left, Naruto started causing trouble. No one had realized how much Sasuke had kept Naruto in check, but now without his constant supervision Naruto was acting up. He only did his work half way, he would talk back to people who had been put in charge of him, he wouldn't eat and he barely ever slept, he would break down in uncontrollable sobbing randomly and was prone to violent outbursts. Sasuke had left giving Itachi specific instructions, but Itachi hadn't taken them seriously until Naruto smashed a vase in the entry way for no reason a couple of weeks ago.

"He needs attention, he hates to be ignored. You need to play with him and read to him and talk to him or he'll get anxious. He is afraid to be alone so you always have to watch him and make sure he's okay." Sasuke told Itachi privately. Itachi didn't know the exact relationship between his brother and the younger boy, but he knew it was something important to Sasuke. Itachi sighed as Naruto went into another one of his fits and started yelling at the guests for getting in his way. After remembering Sasuke's words, Itachi realized why Naruto kept getting upset at the guests when they ignored him. The man that he was currently yelling at was becoming frustrated with the blonde boy and raised his hand to hit Naruto but Itachi caught the man's arm on the way down. He pulled Naruto to his side and looked up at the man with a cold indifference.

"It is not your place to deem punishment upon my servants." Itachi said and the temperature in the room seemed to drop a few degrees. Itachi let the man's arm go and lead Naruto out of the room. Fugaku and a few other men were running towards them to see what had happened.

"What's going on, Itachi?" Fugaku asked.

"Sunshine here lost his temper. I'm taking him outside so that he can calm down." Itachi said calmly. Naruto had looked up at him when he heard Itachi refer to him as 'Sunshine.' Fugaku looked down at Naruto and glared.

"You've been losing your temper quite a bit, Naruto. I will have to punish you the next time." Fugaku warned him. Naruto nodded but said nothing.

"We'll be outside if you need us." Itachi said leading Naruto towards the garden. They walked silently through the garden for a few minutes before Itachi looked down at Naruto. "Do you think if Sasuke were here, he would approve of your behavior?" Itachi asked. Naruto growled but didn't answer Itachi's question. Itachi sighed and set Naruto down on a bench before sitting beside him. Naruto stared at his feet while Itachi looked out into the garden.

"Why did you bring me out here?" Naruto asked. Itachi looked over at him and then looked back at the garden.

"You need a break. I don't approve of your actions, but I think I kind of understand them." Itachi said. Naruto looked at Itachi.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"Do you feel lonely without Sasuke here?" Itachi asked not looking at Naruto.

"Yes." Naruto said softly.

"You know, Sasuke left me in charge of you." Itachi said looking over at Naruto who was looking at him slightly confused. "If you ever feel lonely, come find me and I'll spend time with you, okay?" Itachi asked. Naruto smiled and nodded.

"Thank you." Naruto smiled brightly. True to his word, Itachi spent time with Naruto whenever the boy asked. Of course Naruto asked every day, but Itachi didn't seem to mind. When the first big storm came everyone could hear Naruto crying. Mikoto was walking down the hall to go see if the crying boy was alright but she was stopped by Itachi.

"I'll handle this, don't worry." Itachi told her. Mikoto could see Itachi was holding a phone and dialing a number. Mikoto just nodded and walked away. Itachi put the phone to his ear and waited for an answer.

"Hello?" A man's voice came.

"Hello, this is Uchiha Itachi, may I speak with Uchiha Sasuke?" Itachi asked.

"Hold on just a minute." The man said. A few minutes later Itachi could hear something.

"Itachi?" Sasuke's voice came from the other side.

"Hold of a second, I have someone who needs to talk to you." Itachi told his brother. Itachi went into Naruto's room and sat on the bed. "Naruto, Sasuke's on the phone for you." Itachi said softly. Naruto sat up and looked at Itachi. Itachi handed the phone over and Naruto quickly put it o his ear.

"Sasuke?" Naruto said trying not to cry. Itachi left the room so that Naruto could talk privately with Sasuke.

"Hey, Sunshine." Sasuke said happily. "Are you okay?" He asked. He had heard Naruto crying.

"No, I'm scared and you're not here to protect me from the storm." Naruto started crying. Sasuke sighed.

"Don't cry, Sunshine." Sasuke said.

"I'm scared, Sasuke." Naruto said trying very hard not to cry.

"Don't be scared, Naruto." Sasuke said. He sighed as he tried to think of a way to calm Naruto. When he was home he would hold Naruto in his lap and sing to him. "Don't cry, Sunshine. Please don't cry." Sasuke said.

"But I'm scared. Come home, Sasuke." Naruto said.

"I can't right now, Naruto. I'll come home as soon as I can." Sasuke said. "But you're gonna have to be brave until then. I'm not going to be able to talk to you every time a storm comes. So you have to be brave, Sunshine." Sasuke said. Naruto sniffled a bit.

"I'll try." Naruto said.

"Good. Have you been keeping up with your lessons?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes. I can read good now." Naruto said. Sasuke laughed softly. "You want me to read you a story?" Naruto asked.

"Do you have any books?" Sasuke asked knowing that Naruto didn't.

"Oh, well I don't. But maybe some other time I can read to you." Naruto said.

"You haven't told anyone what you're doing, have you?" Sasuke asked.

"No I remembered what you told me." Naruto told him.

"Good." Sasuke said.

"Are you having fun at school, Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, I've made a few friends." Sasuke said.

"I miss you, Sasuke." Naruto said.

"I miss you too, Sunshine. I love you, you know that right?" Sasuke asked.

"I know. I love you too." Naruto smiled.

"I'm sorry I had to leave you." Sasuke said.

"Just come back as fast as you can." Naruto said.

"I will." Sasuke said, Naruto could hear him smiling.

"Tell me a story, Sasuke. I can't go to sleep with the storm." Naruto said.

"Because you're being so brave I will." Sasuke said. Naruto smiled and got comfortable in his bed. "Once upon a time in a land far, far away lived a young girl named Cinderella..." Sasuke knew it by heart because of all the times he had read the story to Naruto. He started mumbling halfway through and when Naruto said nothing he knew the blonde was asleep. "Night sunshine, I love you." Sasuke said hanging up the phone.

poor naru and sasu getting torn apart by evil parents. next chappie is short as well and is about sasuke at school.


	7. Chapter 7

Really short Sasuke chapter. enjoy.

* * *

"Who was that?" Neji asked as Sasuke hung up the phone.

"Were you listening?" Sasuke asked. Neji was the dorm manager. Sasuke had remembered the first time he met the other boy. _He had been setting up his room when the door opened and a boy was standing there._

_"Can I help you?" Sasuke asked coolly._

_"You're Uchiha?" The boy asked._

_"What's it to you?" Sasuke growled. He was not happy about being forced here._

_"I'm Hyuuga Neji, I'm the dorm manager here." Neji introduced himself. "I hope you will find your stay enjoyable."_

_"What is this a hotel or something?" Sasuke asked._

_"Trying to be kind." Neji mumbled._

_"I don't need it. Leave me alone." Sasuke growled._

_"Ah, there were rumors you were forced here. I guess you are still bitter about it." Neji said. Sasuke growled at him._

_"What would you know about it?" Sasuke asked. Neji shut the door just before a book slammed into it._

"Your friend?" Neji asked.

"Shut up, Hyuuga." Sasuke growled.

"So you're still not going to talk about it?" Neji asked.

"It doesn't matter why do you even care?" Sasuke asked.

"I was under the impression we were friends. Wouldn't friends talk about something like that?" Neji asked.

"We're acquaintances at best." Sasuke told him.

"How sad." Neji sighed. Sasuke growled.

"Why do you patronize me?" Sasuke asked.

"Because it's so fun to annoy you." Neji smirked. "If you ever do need to talk, I'm here." Neji said seriously.

"I don't need you." Sasuke told him plainly.

"Why are you so against making friends here?" Neji asked.

"I already told you, I don't need friends. I already have someone back home and they're the only person I'll ever need." Sasuke said.

"Oh, so it's like a lover?" Neji asked.

"Shut up." Sasuke snapped at him.

"Do you miss them?" Neji asked. Sasuke felt tears in the corner of his eyes.

"Yeah." Sasuke said. He sighed. "You're annoying, you know that?" Sasuke said looking over at Neji. Neji smirked.

"Only a true friend would say that." Neji said.

"We're not friends." Sasuke said coolly and walked away. A week later Sasuke went back to the office.

"You've come to talk?" Neji asked looking up at the other boy.

"I have to mail a letter but I don't have a stamp." Sasuke said.

"Sending it to your lover?" Neji smirked.

"Shut up, I just need a stamp." Sasuke growled at him. Neji sighed and handed him a stamp. Sasuke took it and walked away only to be followed by Neji.

"What are you writing to your lover?" Neji asked leaning on the doorframe of Sasuke's room.

"Nothing." Sasuke said.

"None of my business, I see." Neji said.

"No, I'm not writing anything because the person I'm writing to can't read." Sasuke said.

"Then why are you sending a letter?" Neji asked. Sasuke held up a piece of paper and Neji saw a sun drawn on the page shining brightly with a large smile. "What's that?" Neji asked.

"What I'm sending." Sasuke said. Neji looked confused.

"What?" Neji asked.

"You wouldn't understand." Sasuke said taking the paper back from Neji and putting it in the envelope. "I'm going to go mail this." Sasuke said leaving. Neji followed behind again. "Why are you following me?" Sasuke asked.

"Nothing better to do." Neji said.

"Ah, so that's how it really is." Sasuke said.

"What do you mean?" Neji asked.

"You're the one who doesn't have any friends. That's why you want to be my friend so badly." Sasuke said. Neji narrowed his eyes at Sasuke.

"Fine, you're right. So what?" Neji snapped.

"So I'm the only person that will even put up with you, huh?" Sasuke asked.

"Whatever, this is stupid." Neji huffed and turned to walk away.

"I'll be your friend." Sasuke called after Neji. The other boy stopped and looked at Sasuke. Sasuke gave him an expectant look before continuing his walk. He smirked softly when Neji fell into step beside him. They didn't talk, they both knew their friendship wouldn't be built on stimulating conversation. Sasuke didn't like seeing lonely people and Neji was a lonely soul. After Sasuke put the letter in the mailbox Neji turned to look at him.

"Lets go gets some lunch." Neji said. Sasuke nodded. They walked to the cafeteria. After getting their food and sitting down they were joined by two obnoxious girls.

"Sasuke-kun." They both cooed. Sasuke sighed.

"Ino, Sakura." Sasuke said politely. He didn't really have anything against the girls, they were nice enough when needed but they were very annoying. Sasuke hated fangirls so these two were no exception. "What do you want?" Sasuke asked.

"You're so rude, Sasuke-kun." Ino huffed.

"Your point?" Sasuke asked. He had to admit, out of all his fangirls, Ino and Sakura were the most tolerable because they were the only ones not after his family's name and fortune.

"Can't friends sit together for meals?" Sakura asked innocently. Sasuke narrowed his eyes at them.

"When did we decide we were friends? Because I obviously wasn't there for that meeting." Sasuke said. Sakura and Ino huffed.

"You really are a mean person, Sasuke-kun. You should work on your attitude and more people will like you." Sakura said.

"I have enough fans as it is. I don't need people to like me." Sasuke shrugged indifferently.

"Well, we like you and we're your friends so you're just going to have to get use to it." Ino told him. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Whatever." Sasuke said. Neji tried not to laugh as they ate. Ino and Sakura seemed to really annoy Sasuke but he was too well mannered to actually tell them to leave. So Neji watched in amusement as his friend suffered. After lunch Neji and Sasuke started walking back to their dorm.

"I never realized you were so popular." Neji said.

"Yeah, well it's annoying. All the upper classmen love me because they knew my brother, all the lower classmen love me because I'm rich and good looking. It's infuriating sometimes." Sasuke said.

"If it's any conciliation, I just wanted to be your friend because I felt like we would be good friends." Neji said.

"Hn." Sasuke answered. They continued in silence after that, neither having much to say anyway.

short Naruto chappie next, comming tomorrow or sunday so look forward to that. then the chappies get longer so YAY!


	8. Chapter 8

really short naruto chapter.

* * *

"I got another letter?" Naruto asked excitedly as Itachi handed him and envelope. He smiled and set his rake down. Naruto had started working outside in the gardens because he kept yelling at the guests inside.

"That's the third one this month." Shikamaru said. Naruto smiled and nodded. Shikamaru was one of the servants that took care of the yard. When Naruto first started working outside he had met Shikamaru and they immediately became friends. With Shikamaru as his friend Naruto's attitude calmed down a bit because he had someone to spend time with and also because Shikamaru was lazy and it forced Naruto to be calm.

"I'm going to go put it in my room and I'll be right back." Naruto smiled. He ran into the house. Sasuke had sent him letters every week for the past three months. The other suns that Sasuke had sent him were taped up on his wall beside his bed so he could see them all the time. Fugaku and Mikoto weren't too pleased with Sasuke sending Naruto letters but they couldn't really do anything since it was just pictures of the sun. Naruto ran to his room and taped it with the other pictures. As he was turning to leave he saw Orochimaru in the doorway.

"Hello little lamb." Orochimaru smiled. Naruto didn't say anything. "You got another letter from young master Sasuke?" Orochimaru asked. Again Naruto didn't answer. "You know, he's probably making a lot of friends at school. I know Itachi was very popular so Sasuke will be as well. It's good to see that he hasn't forgotten about you." Orochimaru said.

"Sasuke wouldn't forget about me." Naruto snapped at the creepy man.

"He hasn't yet. But he's still going to be there for another three and a half years you know." Orochimaru said. Naruto felt tears in his eyes. "I wouldn't be surprised if he doesn't remember you at all when he comes back." Orochimaru said.

"Orochimaru." Itachi's voice came from behind the man. Orochimaru turned to look at Itachi.

"Hello, Master Itachi." Orochimaru smiled.

"You have duties to attend to, Orochimaru." Itachi told him coldly.

"Of course, I'll be on my way then." Orochimaru said leaving the room. Itachi looked at Naruto and saw that he was on the brink of tears. Itachi wanted to say that Orochimaru was lying to the boy, but he knew that there was a possibility that Sasuke could forget about Naruto. School can change people, Itachi knew that first hand. Itachi sighed.

"He was just saying that to upset you." Itachi said hoping that the boy could find comfort enough in that. Naruto nodded, he knew that even if Orochimaru was 'just saying it' it was still true. Naruto had learned that even when Orochimaru said mean things, it was always true and that's what upset him the most.

"I should get back to work." Naruto said.

"Yeah, Shikamaru was complaining about how troublesome it is that you make him do all the work." Itachi said, knowing it would distract Naruto from Sasuke.

"What? That lazy guy never does anything!" Naruto shouted. "I'll show him who does all the work." Naruto said running out of his room and towards the garden. Naruto started working extra hard in the garden. Shikamaru seemed grateful because with Naruto helping they got through their chores much faster and so they could spend the rest of the day laying around and watching the clouds. Every night Naruto would go through the lesson book Sasuke had given him. Naruto was pretty sure he could read, but he didn't have any books to actually test his theory on. A few months passed and suddenly the letters from Sasuke stopped coming. After a moth went by and no letter came, Naruto got depressed.

"I told you." Orochimaru said looking in Naruto's room as Naruto sat on his bed staring at all of the suns Sasuke had sent him. "He's replaced and forgotten about you." Naruto turned to look at Orochimaru.

"Sasuke wouldn't," Naruto started.

"He's an Uchiha, Naruto-kun. They play with their toys as long as they have to until they find a better one. You weren't ever important, you know. You were there to serve a purpose and when you were of no more use you were disposed of and replaced." Orochimaru smirked. Naruto's brows furrowed.

"No," Naruto started but was cut off again by Orochimaru.

"I wouldn't be surprised if he comes back and doesn't even recognize you." Orochimaru said. Naruto wanted to yell at Orochimaru that he was wrong, but couldn't say anything. "Sorry, lamb." Orochimaru said and left. Naruto turned back to look at all of the pictures Sasuke had sent him. With a growl he tore all of them off the wall before he started crying.

"Naruto?" Itachi asked looking into Naruto's room. Naruto stiffened and quickly wiped his eyes. "Are you okay?" Itachi asked seeing the drawings torn from the wall.

"I'm fine. I have work to do, so if you'll excuse me please." Naruto said quickly getting up and walking away. Itachi frowned and looked at the torn pages on Naruto's bed. He knew something had upset the blonde, but wasn't going to force Naruto to talk.

Naruto went out into the garden and started working. He took on chores that weren't even assigned to him. Everyday, Naruto would work from sunrise to sunset. The pictures Sasuke had sent had originally been thrown away by Naruto but Itachi saved them and hid them in his desk drawer. Naruto kept his necklace on though. He always had it hidden under his shirt and would hold the ring every night as he fell asleep. Naruto didn't want to believe Orochimaru, but the four years went by without another word from Sasuke and Naruto started to think Orochimaru might have been right all along. About a month before Sasuke was to return Naruto was moved down to the servant's quarters in the house. Naruto wanted to ask to be moved into the servant's house because Shikamaru lived there and they could hang out more, but Fugaku had refused.

Fugaku and Mikoto weren't necessarily pleased that Naruto suddenly changed when Sasuke's letters stopped coming, but they were somewhat relieved because it could mean that Sasuke had found someone other than Naruto. They were still unclear on what exactly Sasuke and Naruto's relationship was but they weren't pleased with it regardless. The idea that Sasuke had found a new friend to 'replace' Naruto made them happy. But despite of their disapproval of the relationship, Mikoto and Fugaku couldn't bring themselves to fully hate the blonde child, because he was the son of their closest friends and had been entrusted to the Uchiha family under the knowledge that he would be given a good life. This was why Fugaku refused to allow Naruto to live in the servant's house.

The entire house was rushing the week before Sasuke returned. All of the servants were trying to make everything look perfect. Naruto vaguely remembered that the same thing had happened when Itachi was returning, but that was still when Naruto and Sasuke spent most of their time in the play room. Naruto helped as little as he possibly could. Everyone was somewhat shocked because he had been such a good worker the previous week, but Naruto didn't want to make the house look perfect for Sasuke. Naruto wasn't excited about Sasuke coming back, and a part of him wished Sasuke never would.

* * *

so yes, Sasuke is comming back next chapter and it will be longer i promise.


	9. Chapter 9

SAUKE IS COMMING HOME!! what's going to happen? did he forget about naruto? did sakura and ino kidnap him and force him into a three-way elopement? is orochimaru going to be creepy some more? is anyone actually reading this part? the answers to all these questions will be answered in this chapter!! i know, you're all as excited about it as i am. i mean i already know all the answers, and i'm pretty stoked so i can only imagine what you guys are feeling. anyway, enough of the rambling and on with the story.

NOTES: Sasuke age 14, Naruto age 11(ish), mid-August (two months before Naruto's 12th birthday) -- this is here so that no one asks me how old they are. i've gotten a few people asking and i try to put it into the story when needed but some people still ask (no offense to those people, i really don't mind the questions) and also, it's not really important but Itachi age 20(ish -cause i don't know when Itachi's birthday is. if it's before mid-august then he's 20)

* * *

"We're working in the front yard today." Shikamaru said as he and Naruto gathered their tools. Naruto sighed. The front garden was what had to look the most perfect out of everything in the house. The front garden was what everyone saw first, it was the first impression anyone got of the Uchiha household and therefore Fugaku was very picky about it. It was rare that someone other than Dan was assigned to work in the front. However, Dan had gotten sick that morning and so Shikamaru and Naruto were assigned to working there.

"I'm really not looking forward to this." Naruto sighed as they made their way to the front of the house. Shikamaru laughed.

"It's not like there's much to do anyway, Dan only got sick two days ago so it's not like there has been much time for things to grow out of hand or anything." Shikamaru told him. Naruto sighed and nodded.

"I guess you're right." Naruto said. They made it to the middle of the yard. They always started in the middle and worked out. They didn't really know why they did it that way, they just did. Naruto started pulling weeds. He hated it, but he always did it first to get it out of the way. The front yard was much bigger than the back garden they usually worked in so by the time they finished pulling weeds, Shikamaru and Naruto were hot, sweaty, and covered in dirt.

"This is troublesome." Shikamaru said picking up his rake.

"I feel disgusting, this yard is too big. I can't believe Dan does this every day." Naruto said leaning on his rake. They started raking up the weeds into a few piles so that they would be easier to bag and throw away. "Oi, Shikamaru, there's a car coming up the driveway." Naruto said. Shikamaru stopped to look over his shoulder at the driveway.

"Wonder who it is." Shikamaru said. The two boys stopped working as they watched the car pull up to the front door. A tall tan man stepped out first, Naruto recognized the man from the scar across the bridge of his nose.

"That's Iruka-sensei." Naruto said.

"Does that mean master Sasuke got back early?" Shikamaru asked. As Naruto was about to answer, a tall thin boy with jet black hair stepped out of the car. Naruto barely recognized him, but he knew that boy was Sasuke.

"I guess so." Naruto said. The dark haired boy looked towards them, his features had aged somewhat and he looked much more serious that he had when he left. After a quick calculating and judgmental look at them, the dark haired boy turned back to the house and entered through the large front doors. "I know that's Sasuke, but I don't believe it's him."

"What?" Shikamaru asked.

"He's so different." Naruto said. Suddenly all of the horrible things Orochimaru had said to him over the past four years came crashing down on him. It was almost painful as he realized Orochimaru had been right the whole time. "We should get back to work." Naruto quickly said. Shikamaru nodded and the two boys went back to working. Inside the house Sasuke was greeting his parents and brother.

"How was school, dear?" Mikoto asked.

"Fine." Sasuke answered indifferently.

"Did you make any friends? Did you find any girls?" Mikoto asked.

"I made a friend." Sasuke said casually. He didn't really want to talk to his parents. They had sent him away for four years without ever writing or calling and now they were suddenly interested in what had happened? All Sasuke really wanted to do was find Naruto. He had seen a blonde boy working in the garden and was suddenly reminded of how much he missed his own blonde.

"Well, tell us everything, Sasuke dear, we're so curious about what happened at school." Mikoto said. Sasuke sighed.

"I'm tired, mother, I'll tell you later." Sasuke said in a bored tone. Mikoto sighed and nodded.

"I understand." She said putting a hand on his cheek. "You sure have grown, Sasuke." She smiled. Sasuke sighed. He was annoyed with them but couldn't say it. Mikoto and Fugaku left and Itachi stood in front of his brother.

"Where's Naruto?" Sasuke asked calmly. He had really expected the blonde to come running. Itachi frowned a bit.

"Did you not see him when you drove up?" Itachi asked. Sasuke looked at Itachi slightly confused.

"Was he out there? The only people I saw were the two guys in the garden." Sasuke said. Itachi gave Sasuke a look. "Wait, that was Naruto?" Sasuke asked. Sasuke turned to start heading back outside.

"He doesn't want to see you, Sasuke." Itachi said. Sasuke turned to look at Itachi.

"What?" Sasuke asked.

"You don't need to distract him from his chores, he'll only get upset." Itachi said. Sasuke narrowed his eyes at Itachi.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Sasuke growled.

"Hn, is that sort of language what you learned at school, Sasuke?" Itachi asked coolly. Sasuke growled.

"What do you mean by he'll get upset?" Sasuke asked.

"I mean exactly as it sounds. You think you're the only one who's changed these four years?" Itachi asked. Sasuke frowned deeply.

"What happened? Why doesn't he want to see me?" Sasuke asked.

"Because it been four years, Sasuke. What did you expect?" Itachi asked. Sasuke frowned and clenched his fists.

"Stop talking like that and tell me straight. Why is he mad at me?" Sasuke asked.

"Because you left and then he heard nothing from you after three months. I don't know what your relationship was, but he relied on you a lot. When you left he had to rely on himself, he fell apart because you weren't there for him. After your letters stopped coming, I don't even know what happened to him but it wasn't good." Itachi said.

"I didn't mean," Sasuke started.

"Doesn't matter." Itachi said. Sasuke frowned and Itachi walked off. Sasuke looked out the front windows at the two boys in the yard. Naruto had grown. He was still young, still had a bit of his baby fat but he had gotten taller and leaner. Sasuke could see slight definition in his arms, probably from working out in the yard. His hair had gotten lighter, again most likely from the constant work outside. Indeed he was very cute, adorable in an innocent way but more grown up than the eight year old he had left behind four years ago.

The blonde felt eyes on him and looked up to see Sasuke staring at him from the windows. Sasuke had grown into a very handsome young man. He was tall, his face had become leaner, his suit made him look very mature. Sasuke had gotten very handsome. Naruto had missed Sasuke very much. He had cried every night wishing Sasuke would come back. But now that Sasuke was back, Naruto was frightened because if he had changed that much in appearance, what was the change in his personality going to be like?

"Naruto, what are you doing just standing around?" Shikamaru snapped Naruto out of his thoughts.

"Sorry, Shikamaru." Naruto smiled and went back to working. Naruto reached up and touched the ring on the necklace hidden under his shirt. Sasuke, who had been watching Naruto intensely, had seen the movement and knew what Naruto had done. He smiled a bit. Obviously Naruto wasn't too mad at him if he still wore their wedding ring. Sasuke was happy at that piece of information. When Itachi had told him that Naruto didn't want to see him, it had nearly broken his heart. He had spent four years wishing he could go back home to his blonde. He had learned a lot at that school, but nothing that the teachers taught or related to school in any way. He had learned about a lot of things from just listening to people. There were a few things he had learned about that he also wanted to teach Naruto about. Sasuke watched the blonde working in the yard until the chore was finished. Sasuke waited half an hour before he went up to Naruto's room. But when he got there, it was empty.

"Itachi, why is Naruto's room empty?" Sasuke asked going into his brother's room. Itachi looked up at Sasuke, slightly annoyed that he just walked in without even knocking.

"Naruto lives in the servant's quarters now." Itachi said casually. Sasuke's eyes widened slightly. Sasuke knew Naruto was going to be a servant, but suddenly the reality hit him. Naruto was going to be a servant, and servants were forbidden to have romantic relationships with their masters. His chest hurt and he felt like he couldn't breath. His parents could have waited until Naruto actually turned 12 to move him there. There was still two months before Naruto's birthday. Sasuke's face went from slight shock to an impassive look as he left the room. He went down to the servant's quarters looking for Naruto. He knew the first three rooms were occupied but people who weren't Naruto. Then the sixth, seventh and eighth rooms were also occupied by people who weren't Naruto. Leaving the fourth, fifth, ninth and tenth rooms. Sasuke tried the first three and they were not Naruto. He sighed as he stood in front of the tenth door. He knocked and he heard some mumbling and then a thud and then shuffling and then the door opened to reveal a tired looking Naruto. Sasuke couldn't help but to smile at the sight of him.

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked confused. There were a few emotions swimming in Naruto's eyes. Anger, betrayal, happiness, relief. Sasuke could tell Naruto was having trouble deciding how he was supposed to feel about Sasuke's return.

"Hey, Sunshine." Sasuke smiled softly. Unfortunately right after that Naruto seemed to decide that anger was what he should be feeling.

"What do you want?" Naruto asked. Sasuke was shocked by the coldness of Naruto's voice.

"I came to see you." Sasuke said uncertainly.

"Well you should leave. I'll get in trouble if you're here." Naruto told him plainly as he took a step back and closed the door. Sasuke glared at the door for maybe a second before he flung it open.

"What's wrong, Naruto?" Sasuke asked.

"Go away, Sasuke. I'm really tired and don't want to deal with you right now." Naruto sighed. Sasuke frowned and walked towards the other boy. Something had changed Naruto and he didn't like it one bit.

"Fine, I'll leave." Sasuke said as he grabbed Naruto's arm and pulled him forward. Sasuke leaned down and kissed Naruto before releasing him. "But I'm coming back tonight and you will tell me what's wrong." Sasuke said very seriously and the look he gave Naruto let the blonde know that Naruto was going to do exactly as Sasuke told him to. Naruto huffed and looked away from Sasuke. He didn't like being told what to do, especially by Sasuke. But what Naruto didn't like any more was his sudden urge to grab Sasuke and never let go. But he resisted that urge and watched as Sasuke turned and left the room. He quickly left his room to find Shikamaru. He couldn't stay in his room otherwise he would just sit and think about Sasuke, and he really didn't want to do that.

"Naruto? Is something wrong?" Itachi asked as the boy ran into him as he was headed for the servant's house.

"No, I'm fine." Naruto smiled up at Itachi. "I'm going to go see Shikamaru so I was kind of rushing. I'm sorry that I ran into you." Naruto said before passing Itachi and running towards the servant's house. Itachi sighed. He figured Sasuke had gone to see Naruto as soon as he had been told where Naruto was. Itachi really hoped that Sasuke wasn't the reason Naruto looked so upset. Itachi turned and went to find Sasuke.

"What did you do?" Itachi asked looking at Sasuke pacing in his room.

"I didn't do anything." Sasuke snapped at his brother.

"I see. I told you he would be upset when he saw you, but you didn't listen." Itachi said.

"Shut up, Itachi." Sasuke snapped. Itachi sighed and shook his head.

"Don't forget, little brother, that I was the one taking care of Naruto while you were gone. He is special to me and I only ever want to see him happy." Itachi told Sasuke and then glared at him. "So if you ever do anything to upset him, I will make sure you fix it." He threatened.

"Whatever. I didn't do anything, so you can't make me fix it." Sasuke said. Itachi growled and glared at his little brother.

"I see the school did change you, Sasuke." Itachi said shaking his head. "How unfortunate." He muttered as he walked away. Sasuke was left to think about what Itachi had meant. Sasuke didn't think he had changed, it was everyone else that had changed. Sasuke huffed and sat on his bed. This whole thing was stupid, Naruto being mad and Itachi blaming him. It wasn't Sasuke's fault that his parents had sent him away for four years. Sasuke laid back on his bed and frowned. He stayed in his room for the rest of the day, he didn't want to talk to anyone except Naruto, and Naruto didn't want to even see him. Later that night he went to Naruto's room. Naruto was already asleep. Sasuke smiled as he knelt by the bed and ran his fingers through Naruto's hair. Naruto's eyes opened and he looked p at Sasuke.

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked softly.

"Hey." Sasuke smiled. Naruto stared at Sasuke, unsure of what to do. "Can I join you?" Sasuke asked. Naruto moved so Sasuke could lie down next to him. They two boys stared at each other for a minute before Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto and brought the boy to his chest right before he started sobbing. Naruto held tightly to Sasuke's shirt and cried into his chest.

"I thought you had forgotten about me." Naruto cried.

"What? How could I ever forget you, Sunshine?" Sasuke asked.

"Well, you stopped sending letters and then Orochimaru said," Naruto started.

"Wait, what? I didn't stop sending letters, Naruto." Sasuke said. Naruto looked up at him a little confused.

"But I only got letters from the first few months and then they stopped coming." Naruto said. Sasuke frowned.

"I'm sorry, Sunshine. I didn't know that you didn't get any letters." Sasuke said. Naruto shook his head and pressed his face into Sasuke's chest.

"You're here now, so it doesn't matter." Naruto said. Sasuke smiled and held Naruto tightly against his chest for a few minutes.

"Oh, hey, I got you something." Sasuke smiled. Naruto looked up at him excitedly.

"What did you get me?" Naruto asked. Sasuke picked up a thin book from the floor and handed it to Naruto. "Wow, you got me a book?" Naruto asked excitedly.

"There are only 20 pages in there, but there aren't any pictures. It's thin enough for you to easily be able to hide and the story is simple enough for you to read without the pictures." Sasuke said. Naruto smiled and looked at the book.

"Cin- cinder- Cinderella?" Naruto asked looking at Sasuke.

"It's a different version than the one we use to read, but since it's your favorite story I bought it for you." Sasuke smiled. Naruto smiled brightly and kissed Sasuke.

"Thank you. I love it. I love you. Thank you." Naruto smiled. He put the book in his pillow case and smiled at Sasuke.

"I love you too, Naruto." Sasuke smiled kissing Naruto. He paused and looked at Naruto. "Hey, Sunshine, can I try to kiss you differently?" Sasuke asked. Naruto looked confused.

"What do you mean? How do you kiss differently?" Naruto asked.

"Well, at school I learned a different way to kiss and I want to try it." Sasuke said. Naruto's eyebrows furrowed when Sasuke mentioned learning the new kiss. "Don't worry, Sunshine, I've never kissed anyone but you. I saw other people kissing like that and then in a few movies that we watched. But I'll only try it with you." Sasuke told him.

"Okay." Naruto nodded.

"Okay, well, open your mouth a little." Sasuke said. Naruto did as he was told. Sasuke kissed Naruto and for a few seconds Naruto didn't know what was so different about this way of kissing until he felt something warm and wet pressing past his lips and into his mouth. Naruto immediately pulled away and looked at Sasuke nervously.

"Your tongue was in my mouth." Naruto said softly.

"It's called French-kissing. You're supposed to use your tongue." Sasuke explained. Naruto frowned slightly.

"It feels weird." Naruto told him.

"I think cause we did it wrong. You have to use your tongue too." Sasuke told him. Naruto thought for a second. He really wanted to make Sasuke happy, but this new way of kissing felt really strange and he didn't like it very much. "How about we try it one more time?" Sasuke asked. He was nervous because if Naruto didn't like this then he probably wouldn't let Sasuke try all the other stuff he learned about. Naruto still looked apprehensive but nodded. Sasuke smiled at Naruto and cupped his cheek. "Just follow what I'm doing okay?" Sasuke asked. Naruto nodded.

Sasuke leaned in and kissed Naruto. It was a few seconds before he went further and licked Naruto's lips. Naruto knew that meant it was time for him to open his mouth. It felt weird having Sasuke's tongue in his mouth, it moved against his own tongue and Naruto gently started playing back. The kiss was inexperienced and very sloppy and when they finally broke the kiss for air their faces were covered in drool. Naruto wiped his face off and looked up at Sasuke timidly.

"I think I like the normal way of kissing." Naruto said. Sasuke smiled.

"We'll just have to practice more. Then you'll like it." Sasuke said. Naruto gave Sasuke an uneasy look but said nothing. Sasuke looked at the clock on Naruto's nightstand. "It's getting late, I should probably leave before someone finds me in here." Sasuke said. Naruto frowned.

"Okay." He said softly. Sasuke smiled at him and kissed him gently.

"I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" Sasuke asked. Naruto nodded. "Okay. Good night, Sunshine, I love you."

"Good night, Sasuke, I love you too." Naruto smiled at him. Sasuke gave Naruto one last kiss before he left the room. Naruto smiled and stuck his hand in his pillowcase to touch the book Sasuke had brought back for him. He would read it tomorrow, he was too tired to stay awake any longer.

as promised, this chapter was longer than the previous ones. fortunately sakura and ino didn't kidnap sasuke (and there will be no kidnapping attempts but Sakura and Ino will be more frequent characters in the story) fortunately orochimaru didn't make an appearance in this chapter. he's really creepy. i mean i wrote him like that on purpouse but he still creeps me out. next chapter, find out what happened to the letters that Sasuke sent but Naruto never recieved. (you'll never guess what really happened to them haha) and other kinda big stuff happens as well. i bet you can't wait... but you're going to have to, sorry.

REVIEW!! yes, i'm a review whore and like to feel loved. so send me some love and review please. :)


	10. Chapter 10

WAH! here it is, the chapter where you find out what happened to the letters, what sasuke 'learned' at school, and a few other things.  
i did a quick tally of everyone's guesses of who was the culprit behind the missing letters and here are the results: Parents- 6, Orochimaru- 9, Itachi- 5, Neji- 1, Sakura/Ino- 1. Who was right? read to find out

Oh, I'm apologizing in advance for the awkward lemon(ish) at the end of the chapter. oh, and i guess this is your first warning for it as well. sorry, i mean they're both curious young boys and their hormones are all crazy and stuff... so don't get mad at me!! I just tried to make it realistic.

WARNING: lemon (ish- hand job)

* * *

"Itachi." Sasuke said as he walked into his brother's office the next morning.

"Yes?" Itachi sighed looking up from his paperwork.

"Naruto told me last night that he hadn't received any of the letters I sent after the first few months." Sasuke said. Itachi set his pen down.

"It's true. I checked the mail every day and there were never any letters." Itachi said. Sasuke frowned.

"That doesn't make sense." Sasuke said sitting down in one of the chairs. Itachi sighed and stared at his brother. As much as Itachi loved Sasuke, he wished the boy would leave him alone so that he could finish his paperwork.

"You said you sent them every week?" Itachi asked.

"Yes, Iruka would take them to the post office and," Sasuke started and paused. He looked up at Itachi. "Iruka wouldn't do such a thing, would he?" Sasuke asked.

"You'll never know unless you ask." Itachi said. Sasuke nodded and left the room. Itachi sighed and went back to his paperwork. Sasuke went to the school room and found Iruka packing the room.

"Oh, good morning Master Sasuke." Iruka smiled.

"Iruka, what did you do with all the letters I asked you to take to the post office?" Sasuke asked. Iruka paused in his actions to look at Sasuke.

"What are you talking about?" Iruka asked.

"You know what I'm talking about." Sasuke said calmly but Iruka could tell it was really a threat.

"Perhaps the post office," Iruka started.

"It's highly unlikely that the post office would somehow lose every one of my letters. What did you do with them, Iruka?" Sasuke asked still very calm.

"I had to, Master Sasuke. I hoped that you would focus more on your studies when you went to school, but you weren't. So I decided to throw the letters away because I didn't want you to be distracted any more. I thought that if your letters stopped being received, then you would stop getting letters in return and then focus back on your studies." Iruka told Sasuke.

"Unfortunately the flaws in your logic are that I never received any letters back nor was I expecting them. You cause a lot of trouble because of it, Iruka." Sasuke said coldly.

"I was only thinking of you, Master Sasuke." Iruka told him.

"That's the problem with teachers, always focused on one lesson rather than the whole picture." Sasuke shook his head.

"You were the one put under my supervision, Sasuke, not Naruto. I do like Naruto very much, but he is not my responsibility." Iruka calmly told Sasuke but Sasuke could tell he had been offended by the comment.

"But he's my responsibility. Your actions while taking care of me will always affect him as well. Because of you throwing those letters away it ended up reflecting poorly on me." Sasuke said.

"That was not my intention." Iruka told him.

"Whether it was or not doesn't matter. The next time you decide what is best for me, you better think about if it is best for Naruto as well." Sasuke threatened.

"You're no longer my charge, Master Sasuke." Iruka said. Sasuke paused. Sure he was mad at the man, but it didn't mean he wanted him gone.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked.

"After our charges attend school, we retire as senseis and go back to our first job." Iruka explained.

"But there's so much more that you need to teach me." Sasuke said quickly. Iruka smiled softly.

"You've learned everything you need to know to be a good nobleman." Iruka told him. Sasuke frowned.

"Oh." Sasuke said. Iruka laughed softly.

"You know, when Itachi came back he was glad to be rid of his sensei." Iruka said. Sasuke looked up at Iruka.

"Because Orochimaru is a creep and a child molester. When Itachi is in charge, he'll be the first to go." Sasuke told Iruka. Iruka laughed and nodded. Orochimaru was originally a noble but there were many illegal things going on in his manor so when Lord Uchiha found out about it he put Orochimaru in prison and stripped Orochimaru of his title. When Orochimaru was released he became a servant at the Uchiha house so that Lord Uchiha could keep an eye on him. None of the inhabitants of the Uchiha house liked or trusted Orochimaru.

"I'm just glad that even though you were upset with me, you were still sad to hear that I was no longer going to be your teacher." Iruka said. Sasuke nodded.

"I have things that I need to do, so I'll see you later, Iruka." Sasuke waved as he left the room. He started walking to his room.

"Sasuke!" Mikoto yelled from downstairs. Sasuke sighed. He didn't want to talk with her, he was still mad about being sent away for four years.

"What?" Sasuke asked as he started walking downstairs.

"You have visitors." Mikoto answered. Sasuke was confused about who would be visiting him. He got downstairs and saw Neji and his cousin Hinata standing in the entry talking with his mother.

"Neji and Hinata? What are you two doing here?" Sasuke asked.

"You told us to come visit." Neji smirked.

"Sorry to intrude, Sasuke-kun." Hinata said softly. Hinata was one of the only girls he knew who wasn't in love with him. She used 'kun' in his name because it was more friendly than 'san' but Sasuke didn't mind the suffix as long as it was Hinata (if it was his fangirls, it was annoying). Sasuke shook his head.

"You are not intruding." Sasuke said.

"Aren't you going to introduce me, Sasuke dear?" Mikoto asked. Sasuke sighed.

"Mother these are my friends Neji and Hinata Hyuuga. Neji and Hinata, this is my mother Mikoto Uchiha." Sasuke quickly introduced. Mikoto smiled, especially at Hinata, and bowed slightly.

"It's so nice to meet both of you." She said.

"Would you like to go out in the garden with me?" Sasuke asked. Neji and Hinata nodded. Sasuke turned and led the two out into the garden.

"Wow, it's very large." Hinata said looking out over the garden.

"Yeah." Neji nodded.

"Really? It seemed bigger when I left. But I guess that's because it was four years ago and I've grown a lot since then." Sasuke shrugged. He kept walking and sat down on a bench.

"Can I walk around some more? This garden is very beautiful." Neji said. Sasuke nodded.

"You can if you want. Just don't get lost." Sasuke said.

"I'll stay here with Sasuke." Hinata said sitting down next to Sasuke. Neji nodded and started wandering around the garden. As he was passing a shrub someone fell out in front of him.

"Ow." The body said.

"Naruto, you idiot, be more careful!" Another voice called. Neji was shocked and stared down at the body. Naruto shifted and sat up but his back was to Neji.

"Shut up, Shikamaru! You pushed me, you jerk." Naruto shouted back. Neji heard as Shikamaru laughed and then Shikamaru stepped out from the bushes. Shikamaru froze when he saw Neji. "Shika? What's wrong?" Naruto asked seeing his friend freeze. Naruto turned around to see a tall boy he had never seen before.

"Um, hello, sir." Shikamaru said awkwardly. Neji looked at the two boys and smirked, but in a friendly way.

"Hello." Neji said.

"Are you lost or something? I don't want to sound rude, but most guests aren't allowed in the gardens." Naruto said as he stood up.

"Actually, I might be lost. I'm a friend of Sasuke's. He's in the garden and said I could wander around a bit. But I think I'm lost." Neji said blushing slightly. Naruto laughed.

"It's really easy to get lost, even me and Shika get lost sometimes." Naruto smiled brightly. Shikamaru nodded in confirmation. Neji smiled weakly. "But if you're trying to find Sasuke, I know where he is." Naruto said.

"Really?" Neji asked.

"Yeah, he always sits on the bench in the middle walkway. That way he never gets lost." Naruto smiled. "I'll take you to him, follow me." Naruto said waving for Neji to follow him up the path. Neji followed somewhat closely. Naruto had been out in the yard all day and smelt like sweat, dirt and flowers... but mostly sweat, so Neji kept his distance.

"This is a beautiful garden. Are you the one who takes care of it?" Neji asked.

"Yep, me and Shikamaru have been for the past four years." Naruto answered. Neji nodded. This blonde boy was unusually cheery and it was almost contagious. "So, you're Sasuke's friend from school?" Naruto asked.

"Um, yes." Neji nodded. Naruto smiled.

"That's good. It's good to have friends." Naruto said. Neji just nodded. He half expected the boy to offer his friendship. But Naruto knew that nobles were only friends with nobles and right now Naruto was a servant, so he didn't offer his friendship even though he wanted to.

"There you are." Sasuke said when he saw Neji. "I was getting worried you were lost." Sasuke said.

"Yeah, but this boy brought me back." Neji said motioning towards Naruto. Sasuke looked at Naruto and smiled.

"That was very kind of you, Naruto." Sasuke smiled. Naruto smiled back at him. Neji subtly pinched himself to make sure he was awake. He was awake and Sasuke really was smiling.

"Sasuke-kun, who is your friend?" Hinata asked from the bench. Naruto saw Hinata and his smile faltered for a bit. Hinata was a very pretty girl and she had obviously been sitting with Sasuke for however long Neji had been wandering around. And she used 'kun' and it made Naruto feel uneasy. What if Sasuke started liking Hinata more than him? His parents were always pressuring him to find a girl and she was definitely a very good looking girl.

"Oh, this is my very best and closest friend Naruto. Naruto these are my friends from school Neji and Hinata Hyuuga." Sasuke said. Naruto smiled and bowed slightly.

"It's very nice to meet you." Naruto said politely. Sasuke smiled at Naruto.

"Hey, I need to talk to you really quickly." Sasuke said putting a hand on Naruto's shoulder and leading him away from the bench. "I'll be right back. You two stay there." Sasuke called over his shoulder. Sasuke hadn't missed Naruto's look when he saw Hinata and he wanted to quickly clear it up. They walked down a few paths so that they were out of hearing range and eye sight. Sasuke grabbed Naruto and kissed him gently.

"What was that for?" Naruto asked softly.

"Because I'm just reminding you that I'm in love with you and only you so you don't need to worry about any girls especially Hinata." Sasuke told him and smiled reassuringly. Naruto smiled and nodded before he kissed Sasuke.

"I should get back to work before Shikamaru starts yelling at me." Naruto smiled.

"Okay. I'll see you later." Sasuke said and Naruto ran off. Sasuke went back to Neji and Hinata. Neji and Hinata came back at least twice a week every week for the next two months. Fugaku and Mikoto were pleased to see Sasuke spending so much time with his new friends, and were hoping that Sasuke would start thinking about potentially being with Hinata. Naruto on the other hand was not pleased at all about them coming over so often and was terrified at the idea that Sasuke might replace him with Hinata. Hinata was a lovely and sweet girl and Naruto liked her very much, but he didn't like the idea of potentially being replaced by anyone.

Sasuke noticed the way Naruto was affected and would pull Naruto off somewhere to kiss him and remind him that he was only in love with him. Sasuke also convinced Naruto to keep practicing the French kiss, and after two months they had gotten fairly good at it. And that was what they were doing on the eve of Naruto's twelfth birthday. Sasuke was sitting on Naruto's bed, leaning against the wall, and Naruto was in Sasuke's lap. The two boys were happily making out when Sasuke shifted and rubbed up against something hard and Naruto moaned softly. Naruto immediately blushed and Sasuke smirked. He hadn't realized that Naruto was getting aroused. But he could always teach the blonde about ways to get rid of arousals.

"I'm sorry." Naruto said. Sasuke looked at the dark red face of the boy.

"For what?" Sasuke asked. Naruto's eyes went down to the bulge in his pants. Sasuke realized that Naruto had no idea what was going on with his body and that he felt ashamed for whatever it was. Sasuke smiled and kissed Naruto. "You don't have to be sorry, Naruto. It's okay."

"Really?" Naruto asked. Sasuke laughed softly.

"Yes. This," he said touching the bulge and making Naruto groan and unconsciously press into Sasuke's hand. "This is called arousal." He pressed a little harder, enjoying the whimpers escaping from Naruto's throat. "When you are being intimate with someone you love you get aroused. When you get aroused your penis gets hard and it's called an erection. But there's a few ways to get rid of it. You want me to teach you?" Sasuke asked. Naruto looked hesitant but nodded. Sasuke thought of the best thing to do for Naruto. He knew they couldn't actually have sex, Naruto was in no way physically or mentally ready for something like that. That left either a hand job or a blow job.

"Sasuke?" Naruto breathed out, looking up with eyes filled with confusion and arousal. Naruto didn't know how to get rid of this arousal thing so didn't understand why Sasuke was hesitating. Sasuke decided using his hands would freak Naruto out less than using his mouth. But Sasuke knew whatever he did would be weird for someone as innocent as Naruto. Sasuke looked up at Naruto hesitantly.

"Okay, Naruto, this is something that people who are married do together." Sasuke said calmly. He felt bad for playing the 'marriage' card knowing that Naruto would immediately agree to it if it was something that married people did because Naruto always wanted to make Sasuke happy with their marriage so that he wouldn't be replaced. Sasuke, being a fourteen year old boy, had of course masturbated before and knew it would feel good, but he wasn't sure if Naruto would let him get far enough for it to feel good. "This will feel a little strange but I promise it will feel really good." Sasuke told him as he laid the blonde on the bed.

"Okay." Naruto said hesitantly. Sasuke didn't know why he was so nervous, he had learned about sex at school. Neji had confiscated some magazines that had pictures of men having sex and Sasuke had looked through some of them and was pretty sure Neji looked through them as well. Sasuke wanted to have sex with Naruto very much, he wanted to try all the stuff he had seen in those magazines with Naruto. But he was afraid, and he didn't understand why. Sasuke leaned down and kissed Naruto gently at first but then began to deepen the kiss as his hand stroked Naruto's abdomen just above the line of his pants. After a few minutes Sasuke's fingers dipped into the waistband and started to pull Naruto's pants down. "Sasuke." Naruto said pushing Sasuke up when the top of his pants reached to about the middle of his thighs.

"This will help. It will feel good, I promise." Sasuke told him, silently begging for Naruto to let him continue. Sasuke could see Naruto's erection twitching under the cloth of his underwear. Naruto could only feel an intense pressure and really wanted it to go away. He didn't like this whole arousal thing, it was way too uncomfortable. Sasuke looked at Naruto's face and saw his discomfort. "Naruto, if you don't want me to do this, I won't. I don't want to make you do anything that you don't want to do." Sasuke told him thinking the discomfort on Naruto's face was because of his actions. Although what Sasuke said was completely honest, he really wanted Naruto to let him do this.

"It will feel good?" Naruto asked. Sasuke smiled.

"Yeah. I promise." Sasuke said.

"And it'll make this go away?" Naruto said looking down at his erection. Sasuke nodded again. "Then you can do it." Naruto said. Sasuke nodded and kissed Naruto gently. He pulled Naruto's boxers down but made sure that he stayed looking at Naruto's face because he didn't want to make the boy even more uncomfortable than he already appeared to be. Naruto felt awkward and vulnerable with his lower half exposed like that. Sasuke was leaning over him, so he felt a little less exposed, but it still felt very strange. Naruto gasped when he felt warm fingers touching his most private parts. "Sasuke." Naruto gasped.

"You want me to stop?" Sasuke asked looking into Naruto's eyes. Naruto bit his lip and shook his head. He wasn't really sure what he wanted. That was his privates that Sasuke was touching, no one was supposed to touch his privates. But Sasuke's touch felt really good and he wanted to keep feeling it. Sasuke stopped and looked at Naruto. "Sunshine," Sasuke said softly. Something in Naruto snapped and his eyes flashed. With one hand he pulled Sasuke down to kiss him deeply and his other hand shoved Sasuke's hand back around his erection, letting Sasuke know that he was not allowed to stop. Sasuke started stroking and Naruto whimpered and moaned. After a minute, Naruto thrust his hips into Sasuke's strokes, urging him to go faster. It was only a few minutes after that that Naruto could feel something coiling in the pit of his stomach.

"Sasuke, I think I have to pee." Naruto gasped as he pulled away from the kiss. Sasuke laughed softly.

"It's okay." Sasuke said.

"No, I really think I'm about to pee." Naruto said. Sasuke knew Naruto was close to release and that was what he was feeling.

"It's okay, Naruto. Just let it come." Sasuke said softly as he leaned down and kissed Naruto hard. Naruto screamed into Sasuke's mouth as the pressure exploded and warm liquid was shot out of him.

"I'm sorry." Naruto said slightly horrified. Sasuke laughed and shook his head.

"It's okay, Naruto." Sasuke smiled. Naruto tried to calm his breathing as he looked up at Sasuke.

"But I," Naruto started and blushed heavily.

"It's called an orgasm." Sasuke informed his little lover. "In an orgasm you release your sperm. You didn't pee." Sasuke smiled. Naruto looked down his body to see Sasuke's hand, still around his penis, covered in a milky white liquid. "It's supposed to happen, Naruto. Don't feel embarrassed by it." Sasuke said softly and kissed the blushing boy's forehead.

"Oh." Naruto said softly still starting at himself.

"I'm going to get something to clean you up with so you don't get your clothes dirty. Stay right here." Sasuke said. Naruto nodded. Sasuke got up and left to go to the bathroom to get a washcloth to clean Naruto with. He looked down at his hand. Naruto had come a lot for his first time, Sasuke's fingers were coated. Tentatively, Sasuke licked some of it from his fingers. It wasn't a terrible tasted, he decided.

While Sasuke was gone Naruto could only stare at his now limp member. There were splatters of his sperm on it and his stomach and thighs. Naruto didn't know what to do. He felt strange laying on his bed with his pants pulled down, but Sasuke had said that he needed to be cleaned so that his clothes didn't get dirty. So he obviously couldn't pull his pants up otherwise that sperm stuff would get on his clothes. So instead, Naruto just laid there staring at himself.

"Okay, I forgot you don't get warm water down here so this will be pretty cold." Sasuke said coming back into the room. Naruto just looked up at him but didn't say anything. Sasuke sat on the bed and gently wiped Naruto's stomach, then his thighs, and finally his member. For some reason it felt extremely intimate, more so than the hand job Sasuke had just given the blonde. Naruto just watched Sasuke with large blue eyes, taking in everything that the dark haired boy was doing.

"Th-that, it-it, um." Naruto tried to say but couldn't make his mouth work. Sasuke looked up from his cleaning and into Naruto's eyes. "What you did. That, well, um, it felt good." Naruto blushed. Sasuke smiled.

"I'm glad." Sasuke said and leaned over to kiss Naruto's forehead. "I like making you feel good." Naruto smiled. Sasuke finished his cleaning and pulled Naruto's underwear and pants up. "You should get to sleep." Sasuke said running his fingers through Naruto's hair. Naruto nodded and turned to lay correctly.

"Good night, Sasuke. I love you." Naruto said laying down. Sasuke smiled.

"Good night, Naruto. I love you too." Sasuke said bending and gently kissing Naruto. "I'll see you tomorrow. Oh, before I forget." Sasuke said reaching in his back pocket. He pulled out a small book and handed it to Naruto. "Happy birthday, Sunshine." Sasuke smiled. Naruto's eyes lit up as he sat up and grabbed the book.

"The. Little. Fox's. Big. Day." Naruto read the title.

"It's pretty easy, maybe easier than your Cinderella book, but I thought you would like it. It's even got pictures." Sasuke said. Naruto smiled and kissed Sasuke.

"Thanks, Sasuke." He smiled. Sasuke smiled back.

"You're welcome, Sunshine." Sasuke said kissing Naruto. "Now, go to sleep because you have a lot of stuff to do tomorrow." Naruto smiled and nodded. He gave Sasuke one last kiss before Sasuke started to leave.

"Good night, Sasuke." Naruto said laying down again.

"Good night, Sunshine." Sasuke smiled as he shut the door.

* * *

MWAHAHA EVERYONE WAS WRONG ABOUT THE LETTERS!! of course you were all thinking someone would steal the letters to make naruto sad and no one would ever suspect iruka of all people to make naruto sad. but it wasn't even that, it was cause iruka was trying to be a good teacher.

anyway, sorry again for the awkward lemon. i feel like i made sasuke into a child molester or something... naruto is so innocent. but yeah, i tried to keep it as realisitic as you can get with a somewhat sexually frustrated Sasuke and a completely innocent Naruto. no more lemons for a while though.

REVIEW!! PLEASE!!


	11. Chapter 11

Here's the next chapter!! warning for mean uchihas/servant abuse.

* * *

Naruto being a servant wasn't much different from when he was just 'training.' But now Fugaku had no problem punishing the blonde if he did something wrong. Not that Naruto was punished often. Once on got whipped once, you tried hard never to have to get whipped again. Sasuke and Naruto also had a much harder time getting together because Naruto was constantly being watched now that he was a servant. Also, Sasuke was starting his training in being a future Lord Uchiha. Even though Itachi was training and wasn't going to be able to be come the next Lord Uchiha until ten years from now when he turned thirty, Sasuke was going to be in training 'just in case.' Neither Itachi nor Sasuke could figure out if that 'just in case' meant trouble for Itachi or an excuse to keep Sasuke away from Naruto.

It was at dinner one evening, while Naruto was serving them, that Fugaku began to talk business. Naruto never listened to Fugaku when he talked business, it was too boring. And Naruto had also found out that even as a noble by birth, he would most likely end up as a commoner when he was 21 because he had been a servant for so long and also because he was not given a proper education. Naruto overheard conversations about business and politics and could keep up for the most part, but he hadn't been properly taught either subject and so was considered 'uneducated.'

"Yes, Itachi, can you get me those papers ASAP?" Fugaku asked.

"Sure." Itachi said. That was the end of the conversation and the rest of the meal went on in silence. For some reason 'ASAP' stuck in Naruto's head. He didn't know what it meant and was curious. Later that night Sasuke had snuck into Naruto room and the two boys laid curled together on Naruto's bed.

"Sasuke, what does ASAP mean?" Naruto asked.

"As soon as possible." Sasuke said.

"How did you know?" Naruto asked.

"It's an acronym." Sasuke said. Naruto looked confused. Sasuke laughed softly knowing that Naruto didn't know what an acronym was. "It's a short way of saying something while using the first letters of each word."

"But how do you know what words the letters stand for?" Naruto asked.

"It's just something you learn. There are a lot of acronyms out there, but most of them are common. Like SOS, BYOB, TTFN, RSVP, HMS and so on. It's just a quicker way of saying it." Sasuke said.

"So people just make them up?" Naruto asked.

"I guess so." Sasuke said.

"We should make one up." Naruto said excitedly. Sasuke smiled.

"Okay. Think of one." Sasuke told Naruto. Naruto looked thoughtful for a few seconds before looking at Sasuke.

"I can't think of any." Naruto said. Sasuke thought for a second.

"How about SLS?" Sasuke asked.

"SLS? What does that mean?" Naruto asked.

"Sasuke Loves Sunshine." Sasuke said. Naruto smiled.

"Oh, then SLS too." Naruto said. Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Sunshine loves Sasuke." Naruto smiled. Sasuke laughed softly and kissed Naruto gently. Naruto allowed Sasuke to deepen the kiss. He had started liking the French kissing thing after another month or so of practicing. He hadn't yet embraced the whole 'arousal' thing. There were a few times when Sasuke had given him a hand job and even once when Naruto did it to Sasuke, but he still wasn't too comfortable with it. But the kissing, he enjoyed very much. There was a rumble of thunder outside and Naruto whimpered slightly.

"You're still afraid of storms?" Sasuke asked. Naruto nodded. Sasuke smiled softly and pulled Naruto against his chest. "I'll protect you, you know that." Sasuke said softly. He ran his fingers through Naruto's hair. He could feel Naruto shaking slightly but he didn't scream and cry like he used to which was good. An hour passed and the storm only grew stronger. Naruto whimpered and pressed against Sasuke.

"Sasuke, will you sing to me?" Naruto asked softly. Sasuke smiled.

"How about you sing for me?" Sasuke asked. Naruto was still for a moment and then nodded but was silent. Sasuke started humming softly, Naruto could feel the vibrations in Sasuke's chest. That was what actually calmed Naruto down, feeling and hearing Sasuke's voice echoing deep in his chest, but Sasuke didn't know that. Sasuke finished the song and started humming again but this time Naruto started 'singing'.

"You are my sunshine, my precious sunshine. When you're not with me, my skies are grey. I'll always tell you, how much I love you. So shine for me, my Sunshine, always." Naruto whispered. His voice might have been in tune, but was too soft to actually be able to tell. Sasuke smiled and held Naruto closer.

"You are my sunshine, my precious sunshine. When you're not with me, my skies are grey. I'll always tell you, how much I love you. So shine for me, my Sunshine, always." Sasuke sang softly against Naruto's hair. Naruto seemed to calm down after that. Sasuke kissed the top of Naruto head and felt Naruto kiss his collar bone (since it was the only place he could reach at the time). "Hey, how about you read me your Cinderella book, huh?" Sasuke asked. Naruto pushed off of Sasuke's chest to look up at him excitedly.

"Yeah." Naruto smiled. Sasuke smiled as well. In a lot of ways, Naruto was still very innocent and childlike. The two boys sat up and Naruto pulled his book out from under the mattress. Sasuke leaned against the wall and Naruto sat between Sasuke's legs and leaned on his chest. Naruto opened the book and started reading. "Once upon a time lived a beautiful girl named Cinderella..." Naruto started. They read the whole story and Sasuke only had to help on one or two words. Naruto was very proud of himself.

"You should go to bed." Sasuke said seeing that it was nearly one in the morning.

"Okay." Naruto nodded. He re-hid his book and started to lay down. Just then there was a bright flash of lightning and a roar of thunder that shook the house. Naruto let out a small cry and hid under the blankets. Sasuke looked at the pitiful shaking lump and sighed.

"Do you want me to stay here tonight?" Sasuke asked. Thankfully the top of Naruto's head was sticking out so he could see the boy nodding. Sasuke got back on the bed and pulled the blankets over him. Naruto immediately clung to him, but Sasuke didn't mind. He turned off the light and laid down, pulling Naruto against his chest and wrapping his arms protectively around the frightened boy. The next morning, however, was a different story.

"What the hell is going on in here?" Fugaku yelled glaring down at the two boys on the small bed. Iruka had gone in that morning to wake Naruto up and had found Sasuke in there as well and then gone immediately to tell Fugaku.

"The storm." Was all Sasuke's sleepy mind could manage as an explanation.

"You baby him far too much, Sasuke." Fugaku growled. "Get up." Fugaku snapped at Naruto. Naruto whimpered as he got out of his bed. Fugaku gave Naruto a look and left the room with Naruto following closely behind. Sasuke quickly got up and ran after them.

"Father, what are you going to do?" Sasuke asked. He already had an idea, but really hoped he was wrong.

"I'll show him something he should be scared of more than thunderstorms." Fugaku answered coldly.

"Wait, father, that's ridiculous." Sasuke said. They made it outside and were walking to the back of the yard. In the back of the yard was a shed that servants were taken to for their punishment. "This is a little extreme, don't you think?"

"If you keep babying him all the time, he'll never learn anything." Fugaku snapped at Sasuke.

"You think by whipping him, you're teaching him anything?" Sasuke asked.

"I don't think you have any say in the matter, Sasuke." Fugaku told him. Sasuke clenched his jaw to keep from saying anything. He knew it was pointless for him to argue with the man when his mind was already made up. Sasuke looked back at Naruto and Naruto smiled at him. Naruto knew what was coming, but he had been whipped before so it's not like it wasn't anything he couldn't handle. They made it into the shed and Sasuke felt sick to his stomach just thinking about Naruto getting whipped.

"Naruto." Sasuke said softly looking at the blonde boy. Naruto smiled reassuringly at him, but it didn't make Sasuke feel any better.

"You know the drill." Fugaku said looking at Naruto. Naruto nodded and took off his shirt, unfortunately revealing the necklace hidden underneath. During the day, Naruto would hide the ring in his pocket, but because he always slept with the necklace on he hadn't had time to hide it. "What is this?" Fugaku asked glaring at the sparkling blue stone on the silver band.

"It's mine." Naruto said trying to cover it, but Fugaku was too fast and he pulled on the ring, breaking the necklace. Naruto hissed in pain as the necklace broke and rubbed against the skin of his neck. "That's mine, you can't take it from me." Naruto said. Fugaku glared at him.

"You stole this." Fugaku said.

"No! It's mine." Naruto insisted.

"Where did you get it?" Fugaku asked.

"It was given to me." Naruto said.

"In other words you stole it?" Fugaku asked. Naruto shook his head as tears filled his eyes. "If there is one thing I can't stand its stealing and then lying about it." Fugaku said. He threw the necklace on the floor and stomped on it. Naruto did nothing, but Sasuke could see that he was about to cry. Fugaku picked up the necklace and threw it out into the yard. Naruto watched as the ring disappeared somewhere in the nearby forest. He knew he would never be able to find his ring

"I should leave so you can get on with this. It's not something I want to witness." Sasuke said before he turned and left the shed. He shut the door just as there was a whip crack and a cry of pain. However, Sasuke knew that Naruto wasn't crying because of the whip but because he lost his ring. Sasuke walked away from the shed and around in the yard. Later that afternoon Naruto was in his room, laying on his bed and letting the medicine on his back dry. He only got hit three times, but each was really hard and broke the skin on his back. The door opened and Sasuke stepped in.

"Sasuke, if you get found in here I'll get into trouble again." Naruto said.

"I know, I'm only going to be here for a few minutes. I just wanted to check on you and make sure you were okay." Sasuke said kneeling on the floor by the bed. Naruto nodded. Sasuke smiled and kissed Naruto's forehead. "I found something that might make you feel better." Sasuke said.

"What?" Naruto asked softly. Sasuke held out his fist and Naruto held his hand opened under Sasuke's. Sasuke's fist opened and something dropped into Naruto's hand. Naruto stared at the broken ring in his finger. The gem was cracked in a lot of places and the band was bent into a thin oval and it was dirty. "It's broken." Naruto said sadly. Sasuke smiled.

"It doesn't matter. It doesn't make it any less special or make what it represents any less meaningful. In fact, I think it makes it even more special because even if it looks broken it is still important and is still filled with love." Sasuke said. Naruto didn't realize that Sasuke was really comparing the ring and Naruto in his words. Naruto smiled softly.

"Thank you, Sasuke." Naruto said quietly. Sasuke smiled and kissed Naruto once more on the forehead.

"I should be going. I'll find you something to put that on later but for right now just keep it in your pocket, okay?" Sasuke asked. Naruto nodded. "Okay, I'll see you later. I love you." Sasuke smiled.

"I love you too." Naruto smiled and kissed Sasuke gently on the lips. Sasuke left the room and Naruto held the ring tightly. He was happy that Sasuke had found it for him and that even if it was broken, it was still special.

fugaku is an asshole. i know. but sasuke is just so sweet. REVIEW!!


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12!! yay!

* * *

"What the hell is this?" A few voices in the hall asked loudly. Naruto opened his eyes and rubbed the sleep from them as he sat up in bed. "I don't get it. Who did this?" the voices asked. Naruto got up to see what everyone was talking about. He opened his door and there on the wall across from all the rooms was 'SLS' in bright orange, painted on the wall. Naruto smiled. It had been two months since they had made it up and Sasuke would leave random notes of 'SLS' for Naruto to find. But this was the first time it was this big or where other people could see it.

After they were found in Naruto's room and Naruto was whipped, Sasuke was grounded to his room for two months. But he snuck out ever night to leave Naruto 'SLS' notes in random hidden places only Naruto would find. It was like a game of hide and seek. Sasuke left a small piece of paper out for Naruto to find and then Naruto would draw a small sun on the paper before slipping it under Sasuke's door and then the next day he would find another paper and the process would start all over again.

"Iruka, you can read. What does it say?" Naruto asked.

"It's just letters. It doesn't say anything." Iruka told him. Naruto shrugged and left to go to the garden. He was working in the garden when he saw Sasuke walking around.

"Have you seen Neji or Hinata? We all were walking around but I've lost them." Sasuke said. Naruto shook his head and looked at Shikamaru who also shook his head.

"We can help you look for them if you want." Naruto said. Sasuke smiled.

"Okay." He said. Shikamaru sighed and dropped the sheers he was holding. The three boys walked off looking for the two lost Hyuugas. Or, at least Shikamaru did. About thirty seconds after they had started, Sasuke and Naruto met each other in a secluded area of the garden.

"You get my note?" Sasuke smirked. Naruto grabbed him and kissed him. Sasuke smiled into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist, pulling him closer. Naruto licked Sasuke's lip. Sasuke was pleasantly surprised that Naruto had taken the initiative, he had never done it before. Sasuke opened his mouth and let Naruto's tongue explore. Finally they had to break the kiss for air. "Miss me?" Sasuke panted softly.

"A little." Naruto smiled and blushed. It had been two months since he had seen the other boy and he had missed him a lot. After four years of being separated, he didn't want to spend a day away from Sasuke. Sasuke smiled and kissed Naruto again.

"I love you." Sasuke said against Naruto's lips. Naruto smiled and kissed Sasuke gently.

"I love you too." Naruto smiled. Sasuke pulled Naruto to his chest and held him for a minute or so, just trying to soak him in.

"So, tonight, I can't see you because Neji's staying here. But tomorrow night, I promise I will come see you. I got a new book and I'll read it to you." Sasuke said softly. Naruto smiled.

"Okay." Naruto said.

"Well, I should probably actually start looking for Neji and Hinata before Shikamaru finds both of them and they come searching for us." Sasuke smiled. Naruto laughed softly and nodded. "Okay, I'll see you later." Sasuke smiled and kissed Naruto's forehead. Naruto smiled and nodded. By the time everyone found each other in the middle of the garden, Fugaku was waiting. Fugaku looked at Naruto and Shikamaru.

"You two come with me to my office." Fugaku said. The two boys nodded and followed after the man. Fugaku sat at his desk as the two boys stood awkwardly in front of him. "Is there some reason why you two were unable to complete your duties this morning?"

"Well, sir, Master Sasuke came and asked us if we could find his friends because he couldn't find them so we helped him." Shikamaru said. Fugaku looked at Naruto.

"It's true, sir. If you asked Master Sasuke he would tell you the same thing." Naruto said. Fugaku frowned.

"Although I am glad that you were so eager to help our lost guests, you should not have ignored your duties. We are having a garden party later tonight and I now you two will have to work all afternoon to make sure it is satisfactory." Fugaku told them. The two boys nodded.

"Yes sir." They said and bowed before turning to leave.

"Naruto, please stay for just another minute." Fugaku said. Shikamaru left and Naruto went back to stand in front of Fugaku's desk.

"Yes sir?" Naruto asked.

"Starting next week, as well as keeping up with your gardening chores you will be Sasuke's bed servant." Fugaku said. Naruto clenched his jaw to keep from making an amused look or noise at the title.

"Excuse me, sir, but could you explain what that means?" Naruto asked.

"Oh sorry, you've been doing cleaning and gardening. You will be the one to wake Sasuke and run his bath and help him dress. And then every night you will run his bath and set out his pajamas." Fugaku told him. Naruto knew not to question how he ended up with a job like that. He was insanely lucky and there was no way in hell he would jinx it by questioning it. Naruto bowed and ran out of the office.

In truth, Itachi had told Fugaku to allow Naruto to have that job. Yes, Itachi TOLD Fugaku. In fact, he had threatened Fugaku. Itachi had seen how sad Naruto had been the past two months while Sasuke was grounded. Itachi never wanted to see Naruto upset and so forced Fugaku to allow the two boys to at least be able to se each other for a few minutes every day explaining that they were best friends after all.

Fugaku sighed and leaned back in his chair after Naruto left. He looked at the picture hanging on his wall. The picture had been taken by Itachi during a family party. Fugaku and Minato sat on a couch laughing, Fugaku was holding Naruto on his lap and Sasuke was leaning on Minato's legs and touching Naruto's nose. Naruto was laughing and reaching out towards Sasuke while Sasuke was smiling brilliantly back at him. It had always been Fugaku's favorite picture of them. Fugaku sighed again.

Three hours past and the garden party was starting. Naruto and Shikamaru had spent all afternoon making the garden look perfect and the guests seemed impressed. Sasuke wasn't even paying attention to the garden, but what was in the garden... or more like who was there. Naruto had been one of the servants asked to be servers for the night. Naruto smiled and even chatted with a few of the guests. Sasuke would have stared at the blonde all night had not another blonde head distracted him. Next to that blonde head was a pink head, and they were both headed towards him.

"Shit." Sasuke sighed.

"Sasuke-kun!" The two girls called. Sasuke sighed.

"Good evening, ladies." Sasuke said politely. The two girls giggled and latched onto Sasuke's arms. Sasuke sighed. Neji looked at him from across the garden and took a sip of his champagne to hide his laugh. Sasuke glared at him. The two girls started chirping about different things but Sasuke wasn't paying attention. He was searching for a stock of sunshine blonde hair.

"More champagne, sir?" Naruto asked from behind him. Sasuke turned and smiled. He could see Naruto was upset about Sakura and Ino. Sasuke smiled brighter and shrugged the two girls off of him to hold out his glass for Naruto.

"Yes, please." Sasuke said. Naruto took a hold of Sasuke's glass, causing their fingers to brush against each other. Sasuke's eyes locked onto their touching fingers. Naruto poured a bit of champagne into Sasuke's glass, but not very much. "How about a little more?" Sasuke asked grabbing the champagne bottle where Naruto's hand was. Naruto gasped softly as Sasuke gently squeezed his fingers. Sasuke poured some more champagne into his glass.

"Naruto, come here please." Itachi called. Naruto quickly left to go to Itachi. Sasuke huffed as the two girls reattached themselves to his arms. "You should keep circulating, and not worry about Sasuke." Itachi told Naruto as the blonde boy refilled his champagne glass.

"Yes sir." Naruto told him. Itachi smiled.

"Don't worry about him, Sunshine. He doesn't even like those two girls." Itachi told him. Naruto nodded and walked off. Itachi went over to Sasuke. As the big brother, he felt like he should at least be kind of nice to his little brother. "Sasuke, I'm sure you're enjoying the company of these two lovely ladies, but your friend is standing over there all alone and it is your duty to entertain him." Itachi said. Sasuke gave Itachi a grateful look.

"Yes, well, if you two ladies will excuse me." Sasuke said. He shrugged off the two girls and quickly went to Neji.

"Looks like you escaped Ino and Sakura." Neji said.

"Unlikely. I'm sure they'll be here in a few minutes." Sasuke sighed. Neji laughed. "So, are you enjoying the party?"

"It's nice. Naruto has come to talk to me a few times saying that I looked especially bored." Neji smiled.

"Yeah, Naruto's a great guy. He's very friendly." Sasuke said. Neji nodded.

"Sasuke-kun!" Ino and Sakura called when they found Sasuke. Sasuke groaned and they attached themselves to Sasuke's arms. "Oh, hello Neji." They both smiled politely. Neji nodded at them.

"Hello, ladies. You two are looking well." Neji said. The two girls giggled.

"Oh, Sasuke!" Mikoto called walking towards the four teens.

"Hello mother." Sasuke smiled politely.

"I see that you have been introduced to Sakura and Ino." Mikoto smiled.

"Um, yes. We actually met at school." Sasuke said.

"Oh really?" Mikoto smiled excitedly. Sasuke could tell that Mikoto was imagining the two girls in wedding dresses. Sasuke sighed. Mikoto was obsessed with getting Sasuke married. Sasuke was sure that Mikoto wanted Sasuke married as soon as possible, and unfortunately Ino and Sakura were more than willing. Sasuke knew he needed to get the two girls away from his mother.

"Would you excuse us, mother. I was just about to take these two over to get some food." Sasuke said leading the two girls away. Mikoto smiled and nodded. Sasuke could feel a glare on him. He looked up to see Naruto glaring at the two girls. Sasuke smiled but Naruto kept glaring. Sasuke sighed. He helped the two girls get food and then went back to Neji. Sasuke kept feeling the glare on him, but chose to ignore it.

"Sasuke-kun, will you dance with me?" Ino asked.

"What?" Sakura gasped.

"Um, well I'm not a dancer. I'm sorry." Sasuke said. Sakura smiled and Ino frowned. "Actually if you can excuse me for a few minutes, I have to go do something." Sasuke said walking away. He looked at Naruto and gave him a look. Sasuke walked into the house and waited in the entry way for a few minutes before Naruto came in. Sasuke grabbed Naruto and pulled him up the stairs.

"Sasuke, where are we going?" Naruto asked. Sasuke pulled Naruto into his room and kissed him deeply. Naruto moaned softly as he gripped onto Sasuke's shirt. Naruto kissed Sasuke back and pressed against Sasuke's front.

"You were jealous of Sakura and Ino." Sasuke said into the kiss.

"Yes." Naruto said softly.

"Don't be. How many times do I have to tell you, I love you and only you." Sasuke said. Naruto sighed.

"But they," Naruto started. Sasuke kissed him to shut him up.

"Stop it, Naruto." Sasuke ordered. Naruto sighed again. Sasuke looked at him. "You know, Itachi would kill me if he saw you sighing this much." Sasuke said holding Naruto's face. Naruto frowned.

"I don't want that." Naruto said as tears filled his eyes. Sasuke smiled and laughed softly.

"Don't cry, Sunshine." Sasuke smiled and hugged Naruto. "I didn't mean it literally. He won't kill me, he'll just be really mad."

"Why will he be mad at you? I don't want him to be mad at you." Naruto said. Sasuke sighed and laughed softly.

"He just wants to make sure you're always happy. He'd get mad at anyone for making you sad, especially me." Sasuke said. Naruto frowned slightly. "I just want you to be happy too, Sunshine. I don't like seeing you upset because of me."

"I'm not, it's those girls." Naruto frowned. Sasuke sighed.

"Don't worry about them, Naruto." Sasuke said kissing Naruto.

"But," Naruto started but Sasuke kissed him again.

"If you say one more thing about Sakura or Ino I will not kiss you again for a week." Sasuke said. Naruto bit his lips. "So you're not going to say anything about them?" Naruto shook his head. "And you're not going to be upset anymore?" Naruto shook his head. Sasuke smiled and kissed Naruto. "I love you, Sunshine." Sasuke smiled.

"I love you too, Sasuke." Naruto smiled. There was a knock on the door.

"Master Sasuke?" Orochimaru's voice came through the door.

"Yes?" Sasuke called. He pulled off his coat and messed up his hair and pulled his tie loose. "What do you want?"

"Well, you have been missing for a while from the party." Orochimaru said. Sasuke opened the door to look at Orochimaru. Orochimaru looked into the room to see Naruto there. "Hello, lamb." Orochimaru smirked.

"Orochimaru, shouldn't you be down at the party? Your speech is coming up." Itachi called. Orochimaru glared at Itachi, he always seemed to be around at the most inconvenient times.

"Of course." Orochimaru said. Itachi walked to Sasuke's door and looked at the two boys.

"What's going on?" Itachi asked.

"I was feeling very sick. So I came inside because I thought throwing up in the garden would be tacky. Then Naruto saw me coming in and he followed me because he was worried and so he's been holding my hair." Sasuke said. Itachi sighed.

"Naruto, you should get back to the garden." Itachi said. Naruto nodded.

"Yes sir." Naruto said and left the room. Itachi looked at Sasuke.

"Father was not pleased at all when he noticed Naruto was gone." Itachi said.

"I'm sorry." Sasuke said.

"It's your fault he keeps getting into trouble." Itachi said.

"It's not like I did it on purpose." Sasuke snapped at him.

"I don't know what is going on between you and Naruto and I don't care to, but if he keeps getting hurt he'll start blaming you. If you upset him, I promise I will pay back every misery you cause him." Itachi threatened.

"I know." Sasuke sighed.

* * *

hooray for naruto getting to be sasuke's 'bed servant' i couldn't think of a good word at te time and when i wrote that i was like 'omg this has to be what fugaku tells naruto.' and fugaku isn't a complete jerkwad if he let naruto be sasuke's bed servant. and HOORAY FOR ITACHI!! he's quickly becoming my fav character in this story.


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 13!! i don't have anything else to say. enjoy the chapter.

WARNING: lemon(ish - handjob), nudity

* * *

"Sasuke, I have a question." Naruto said softly as he curled against Sasuke's side.

"Hmm?" Sasuke asked softly.

"Why does your dad have that picture in his office?" Naruto asked.

"Because it's his favorite picture." Sasuke answered.

"But he hates me." Naruto said. Sasuke sighed and sat up to look down at him.

"He doesn't hate you." Sasuke said.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"They don't hate you, Sunshine." Sasuke said laying back down. "They're just intimidated by you." Naruto looked confused.

"Intimidated? How?" Naruto asked.

"Well, because you're my Sunshine. You're the most important thing in my life and they know that. It makes them jealous, you know?" Sasuke asked.

"But I didn't do it on purpose." Naruto said.

"I know, but it doesn't make them any less jealous. Remember when you got jealous of Sakura and Ino? Even when I told you it was okay but you were still jealous, right?" Sasuke asked.

"I guess." Naruto said.

"They're jealous, Sunshine. They know you're important to me and they wish that they were that important to me. They feel threatened by our relationship because it's deeper than most normal friendships." Sasuke said.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"I mean, they think we're best friends. Best friends don't cuddle in the same bed, they don't read each other stories or sing them songs." Sasuke said.

"But we're more than best friends." Naruto said.

"I know." Sasuke smiled and kissed Naruto gently. "But you know that kids don't normally do things like that." Sasuke said.

"Like what?" Naruto asked.

"Like actually get married. Sure they have pretend weddings but they don't actually decide to stay married, they go home forget about it and then play a different game the next day." Sasuke said.

"Oh, I didn't know." Naruto said softly.

"No, I'm not saying it's bad thing, Naruto. I'm glad to be married to you." Sasuke said kissing Naruto.

"Really?" Naruto asked.

"I love being able to read stories to you and to sing to you. I love to be able to hug you and to kiss you and I'm very lucky that you feel the same about it." Sasuke smiled but then the smile dropped. "You do feel the same way, right?"

"Of course, Sasuke. I love you." Naruto smiled. Sasuke smiled again.

"Good because I love you so much, Naruto." Sasuke said. Naruto kissed Sasuke.

"I'm happy to be married to you." Naruto smiled. Sasuke sat up and smiled at Naruto. Naruto sat up as well and smiled as he leant in to kiss Sasuke.

"Read me a story." Sasuke said.

"Okay." Naruto smiled. Sasuke handed Naruto the book that he had brought that night. Sasuke thought for a second.

"Wait, lets try something different." Sasuke said.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"You lean against the wall and I'll sit in your lap." Sasuke said. Naruto nodded. He leaned against the wall and Sasuke sat between his legs and leaned back on Naruto's chest. "Hmm, this is comfortable." Sasuke said letting his head rest on Naruto's shoulder. Naruto smiled and kissed the top of Sasuke's head. Naruto started reading the story and when he finished, they just sat like that for a few minutes and silence.

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked softly.

"Yeah?" Sasuke asked.

"It's your birthday coming up in a few weeks, right?" Naruto asked.

"That's right." Sasuke said.

"You'll be fifteen. What do you want for a present?" Naruto asked.

"You." Sasuke answered. Naruto laughed and tightened his grip around Sasuke. Naruto's head fell forward and rested on Sasuke's shoulder. He brushed his lips against Sasuke's neck and Sasuke hummed appreciatively. "I should leave." Sasuke said softly.

"I wish you didn't have to." Naruto pouted. Sasuke turned and sat on his knees in front of Naruto.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Sunshine. Don't forget you have to wake me up." Sasuke smiled. Naruto smiled and nodded. "I love you, Sunshine." Sasuke said.

"I love you too, Sasuke." Naruto smiled and kissed Sasuke. A few weeks passed and then it was the morning of Sasuke's birthday. Naruto went into Sasuke's room early that morning, usually Sasuke was supposed to be woken up at 7:00 so that he could get ready and be at breakfast at 8:00. This morning, Naruto went into Sasuke's room at 4:00. Naruto crawled into the bed and laid down next to Sasuke. Sasuke was a heavy sleeper, so Naruto knew he wasn't going to wake Sasuke up. Naruto just watched Sasuke sleeping for a few minutes before he decided it was time to wake Sasuke up. Naruto shook Sasuke awake. Sasuke blinked a few times and looked at Naruto.

"Hey, Sunshine." Sasuke smiled.

"Morning." Naruto smiled and kissed Sasuke.

"What time is it?" Sasuke yawned.

"Really early." Naruto answered with a smile. Sasuke laughed softly and wrapped his arms around Naruto. "I figured that since you'll be busy all day and then you have your birthday party tonight, I won't get to see you very much at all. So I came in early." Naruto smiled. Sasuke smiled as well and kissed Naruto's cheeks.

"I'm glad you did." Sasuke said. "I would be very sad if I didn't get my birthday kiss from you." Sasuke smiled.

"Don't be sad, Sasuke." Naruto said kissing Sasuke.

"I'm never sad if you're with me, Naruto." Sasuke smiled. Sasuke kissed Naruto, licking the blonde's lips. Naruto opened his mouth and let Sasuke's tongue play with his own. Sasuke rolled so that he was on his back and Naruto was laying on top of him. Sasuke felt kind of guilty for taking advantage of Naruto's innocence and manipulating the blonde into his own perverted schemes, but only kind of. Sasuke had plans forming already about all the things he could and would do to Naruto, if he got the boy use to arousal. Naruto still wasn't completely comfortable with it, and it really did mess with Sasuke's plans. So, when Sasuke felt Naruto slowly starting to grind against him while they were kissing, Sasuke couldn't help but to smile.

"Sasuke." Naruto said breathily. The pressure between his legs was nearly unbearable. It felt really good just moving against Sasuke like he was, but he knew that Sasuke could make his erection go away faster.

"Yeah?" Sasuke asked. He subtly lifted his hips to create more friction between their groins. Naruto gasped softly.

"Can, can you," Naruto started awkwardly. Sasuke's perverted side came out. Naruto had never actually asked before, Sasuke had always offered and Naruto accepted it. But now, Sasuke was going to make Naruto ask him.

"What?" Sasuke asked looking up at Naruto. Naruto's eyes were clouded with lust but also held an uncomfortable awkwardness showing that he was still unsure of what was going on.

"Make this go away." Naruto said softly.

"What?" Sasuke asked again. Naruto whimpered and ground harder down on Sasuke. Naruto might have been innocent and naive at times, but he wasn't an idiot. He could tell Sasuke just wanted to make him say it.

"This." Naruto whimpered grinding against Sasuke's erection. Sasuke knew he wouldn't be able to last much longer, so he had to get Naruto to at least say something other than 'this.'

"How?" Sasuke asked. Naruto blushed deeply. He hadn't actually been expecting that question. Naruto mustered up all the courage he had to actually say what he was about to say.

"Touch me. Make me feel good like you always do." Naruto said softly. Sasuke smiled at how cute Naruto was. And also because his perverted side got turned on 100 times more after hearing Naruto say that. Sasuke smiled and kissed Naruto.

"That's all I wanted to hear." Sasuke said. He rolled them over so that he was on top of Naruto. Naruto whimpered slightly as Sasuke undid his pants.

"S-Sasuke." Naruto breathed out. Sasuke kissed Naruto deeply and wrapped his hands around the heated flesh. Sasuke resisted his perverted urge to watch what he was doing. He knew it would make Naruto uncomfortable. That was until Sasuke remembered it was his birthday and he could do whatever he wanted. And so, that's exactly what Sasuke did. He sat up and pushed Naruto's shirt up to his armpits and then pulled Naruto's pants and underwear down to his knees and just looked at the boy. "Sasuke." Naruto said blushing brightly and trying to cover himself.

"What? Can't a man look at the person he's married to?" Sasuke asked pinning Naruto's hands against the mattress.

"It's embarrassing." Naruto said looking off to the side.

"Why?" Sasuke asked. Naruto blushed and shut his eyes tightly.

"It just is." Naruto said.

"I like looking at you." Sasuke said.

"Why?" Naruto asked softly.

"Because I think you're beautiful." Sasuke answered honestly. Naruto looked up at Sasuke with shocked eyes.

"What?" Naruto asked. Sasuke smiled and leaned down to kiss Naruto's forehead then cheeks then finally his lips.

"I think you're beautiful." Sasuke whispered against Naruto's lips. He felt Naruto's face heating up as he saw it turn bright red. Naruto turned his face away from Sasuke.

"Don't say embarrassing things like that." Naruto said. Sasuke smiled.

"I'm only saying the truth." Sasuke said.

"You're stupid." Naruto blushed. Sasuke smiled and kissed him.

"How about I help you with this, hmm?" Sasuke asked touching Naruto's erection. Naruto gasped softly and then nodded. Sasuke sat back up and watched what he did. Naruto blushed heavily and grabbed pillow to put over his face. "Don't cover your pretty face, Sunshine. I like looking at you." Sasuke said pulling the pillow away.

"Yeah, but I don't like it. It makes me feel weird when you look at me when I'm naked." Naruto said. Sasuke smiled.

"What if I took off some of my clothes? Then would you feel better?" Sasuke asked. He hadn't really planned it, but this was definitely a good thing if he could get Naruto use to the idea of being naked together. It could open up a whole world of possibilities for Sasuke to show Naruto all that he learned. "It _is_ okay, Naruto. You don't have to feel embarrassed."

"I still feel embarrassed, no matter what you say, Sasuke." Naruto told him. Sasuke smiled and pulled his shirt off.

"Better?" Sasuke asked. Naruto huffed.

"A little." He said softly. Sasuke smiled and pulled his pants off as well.

"Now?" Sasuke asked.

"I still feel stupid." Naruto said. Sasuke laughed softly and kissed Naruto.

"I'll make you feel good." Sasuke said as he started again.

"You better." Naruto told him.

"I still don't see why you're embarrassed." Sasuke sighed.

"I don't know. I just fell strange." Naruto sighed.

"It's just me, Naruto. There's nothing to feel embarrassed or strange about, okay?" Sasuke asked. Naruto nodded. Sasuke enjoyed watching Naruto. Naruto still felt uncomfortable, but let Sasuke do what he wanted... it was his birthday after all. Sasuke let Naruto find relief quickly and Naruto laid on the bed panting heavily.

"You're staring at me." Naruto said.

"Cause you're beautiful. I just can't help it." Sasuke smiled at him. Naruto smiled and pulled Sasuke down to kiss him. "I'm glad you came early. You have time to just lay here with me for a bit before I need to get up." Sasuke smiled as he got out of bed to go into his washroom. He came back with a washcloth and he cleaned Naruto off before Naruto redressed himself. Sasuke didn't even bother getting redressed and just pulled Naruto against his chest. Naruto relaxed immediately and started to drift to sleep.

"Happy birthday, Sasuke. I love you." Naruto mumbled sleepily.

"Thanks, Sunshine. I love you too." Sasuke smiled. Sasuke could feel Naruto writing 'SLS' over and over on his chest and Sasuke was doing the same to Naruto's back. The day went on and after Sasuke woke up he had been constantly busy. They had a huge party that night in the ball room and garden. Half of the guests there, Sasuke didn't even know. He didn't remember any of his birthdays being this big, but this was his 15th birthday and apparently he was now a man or something. All the adults here were lawyers and judges and other rich and influential people. (The kind of people who could be easily bribed and were good to have on your side just in case) Sasuke spent most of his time sitting with Neji and Hinata in the garden, hiding from everyone else.

"Sasuke-kun!" Ino and Sakura called when they found the trio.

"It was inevitable." Neji sighed.

"Less than half an hour. I swear they have a tracking device on me." Sasuke sighed when he looked at his watch. Hinata just giggled.

"Hello, Hinata. Hello, Neji." Sakura and Ino smiled.

"Hello, Sakura and Ino." Hinata smiled. Neji just nodded at them.

"Sasuke, happy birthday. Here's my gift." Ino said quickly holding out a box with a purple bow on it.

"Happy birthday, Sasuke. Here's your present from me." Sakura smiled holding out an identical box but with a pink bow.

"Thanks." Sasuke said looking at the gifts. "There's a table inside where you are supposed to put your gifts."

"But we want to see you open them." Ino insisted.

"I'm sorry, but it wouldn't be fair to everyone else if I opened your gifts now." Sasuke shrugged. The two girls pouted while Neji and Hinata tried not to giggle. Sasuke hadn't necessarily lied, but he could have opened their gifts. He just didn't want to.

"Well then you have to open ours first later tonight." Sakura said.

"I'll try to remember." Sasuke said. The two girls smiled and ran off to put their presents on the table with everyone else's.

"You're not going to open them at all, are you?" Neji asked when the two girls had disappeared.

"Not if I can help it." Sasuke said. Neji laughed softly. "We should probably move before those two come back." Sasuke said standing up. Neji and Hinata nodded. They started walking through the garden when they heard someone laughing and running towards them through the bushes. Shikamaru appeared and looked a little shocked to see Sasuke, Neji and Hinata standing there.

"Oh, master Sasuke." Shikamaru said.

"Shika, wait up." Naruto shouted as he came through the bushes and ran into Shikamaru's back. "What the hell are you stopping for?" Naruto growled and then saw the three others standing there.

"Master Sasuke, shouldn't you be inside at your party?" Shikamaru asked.

"We came out to get some air." Sasuke answered coolly. Naruto laughed but quickly covered his mouth. "Something funny?" Sasuke asked raising an eyebrow. Naruto shook his head. "Come on, tell me." Sasuke said grabbing Naruto and holding his head with one arm and tickling him with the other.

"Ah! Stop! Stop, Sasuke!" Naruto cried in between laughs.

"What's so funny now, Naruto?" Sasuke asked.

"I'll tickle you back!" Naruto threatened.

"You wouldn't dare." Sasuke said.

"I would too." Naruto said and started tickling Sasuke. Sasuke started laughing and let go of Naruto only allowing the boy to tickle him more. Sasuke and Naruto fell to the ground tickling each other. Shikamaru started laughing. "What are you laughing at, Shikamaru?" Naruto asked and then pounced the other boy. Shikamaru actually tried to fight Naruto off but failed. Eventually all of them ended up on the ground laughing.

"What is going on?" Fugaku asked as he walked up with Itachi.

"Nothing, sir." Naruto and Shikamaru said.

"They were just having a bit of fun, father." Itachi said calmly.

"Neji and Hinata, I'm sorry that you two were dragged out here by my son. Hinata, your dress is dirty, I will buy you a new one if you'd like." Fugaku said.

"No, it's okay." Hinata said softly.

"Sasuke, what are you doing out here? You should be inside with your guests." Fugaku snapped. Sasuke huffed and stood up.

"These are my guests too." Sasuke said pointing to Shikamaru and Naruto. Fugaku narrowed his eyes at Sasuke.

"Excuse me?" Fugaku asked.

"Well, it is my birthday. I can have whoever I want at my party." Sasuke said.

"Sasuke, I'm warning you," Fugaku threatened.

"It is his birthday, father." Itachi said.

"I didn't ask you." Fugaku snapped. He then glared at Sasuke. "Get inside, all of you." He huffed.

"Uh, Sir," Shikamaru started.

"I said all of you!" Fugaku yelled at him. The five teens nodded and ran inside. Shortly after the party ended, Sasuke was grounded for three months. But, according to him, it was totally worth it.

* * *

sasuke is standing up to fugaku!! (finally) more lemons comming up. naruto isn't as innocent as he use to be and sasuke is just horny all the time, the grow up so quickly these days. wipes tears from eyes


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER 14!!

WARNING lemon-ish. nudity. sex talk.

* * *

(time skip 1 year mid may-ish)

"Where is he?" Fugaku roared as he burst into Naruto's room. Naruto nearly fell out of his bed and looked up at Fugaku.

"Who?" Naruto asked.

"Sasuke, where the hell is he?" Fugaku growled at him

"I don't know, sir." Naruto said.

"Don't give me those lies, you two are always together. I know he's around somewhere." Fugaku huffed.

"Excuse me, Master Fugaku." Iruka said from the doorway.

"What?" Fugaku snapped at him.

"Um, well, it's Naruto's day off and he has been sleeping this whole time and I have been in my room all morning with the door open and Sasuke hasn't come by. He isn't here, sir." Iruka said. Fugaku glared at Naruto and then saw Naruto's Cinderella book sitting on the night stand because Naruto had forgotten to put it up the night before.

"What is this?" Fugaku growled.

"A book." Naruto said softly.

"Why do you have a book in your room? What use could you have for a book?" Fugaku growled. Naruto knew he was in for it now.

"If I may interrupt again, sir." Iruka said timidly from the doorway. Fugaku turned to glare at the man. "Um, well yesterday when I went into town I passed the book store and I remember Sasuke liking that story and I bought it for him. And I gave that book to Naruto last night to give to Sasuke this morning because I figured Naruto would see Sasuke before I did." Iruka explained. Fugaku glared at Iruka and then at Naruto. He huffed and then stomped out of Naruto's room to go find Sasuke.

"Thank you, Iruka." Naruto said softly.

"So, why do you have that book in here?" Iruka asked.

"Sasuke gave it to me. He said he'd read it to me whenever I want him to." Naruto said. Iruka sighed.

"You need to be careful with how you behave around Sasuke. Master Fugaku doesn't like it very much. He thinks Sasuke needs to focus more on his duties as a lord than on you. So you should watch yourself or you'll just keep getting into trouble." Iruka warned.

"Thanks, Iruka. I know." Naruto smiled. Iruka smiled back. "Oh, I have to get ready. Me and Shikamaru were going to go exploring in the forest today." Naruto said excitedly as he jumped out of his bed and started looking through his dresser for something to wear. Iruka laughed softly and left. Naruto quickly got ready and then ran to the servant's house to meet Shikamaru. The two boys went exploring and Naruto told Shikamaru of his 'near death experience' this morning when Fugaku got mad at him.

"So why did you have a book in your room?" Shikamaru asked.

"For Sasuke to read to me." Naruto said.

"Really? I mean I don't want to sound mean or anything, but aren't you a little old to have fairy tales read to you? You're thirteen and a half. I mean I can't really believe that you still like fairy tales." Shikamaru said.

"Are you kidding? I love when Sasuke reads to me. I get to hear all sorts of cool adventures and stuff." Naruto smiled.

"So what book did you have?" Shikamaru asked.

"Cinderella." Naruto mumbled. Shikamaru laughed.

"That's a girl story." Shikamaru told him.

"It's a classic love story, Shikamaru." Naruto corrected him.

"Love is another thing you'll only find in fairy tales." Shikamaru scoffed.

"What? You don't believe in love?" Naruto asked.

"No." Shikamaru said plainly.

"Why?" Naruto asked.

"Because no one has time for it. Everyone's so focused on getting married and having children that they don't even care who they're married to." Shikamaru said.

"But what about people who can't have children together but are married?" Naruto asked.

"Those are difficult because if they can't have a baby, then they have to stay together just to keep up appearances because if you get divorced then everyone will think badly of you. But then eventually the husband finds a mistress who can give him a child and then you end up with all the bastard children whom have all the love in the world, but no one to give it to." Shikamaru huffed.

"So, only bastard children have love?" Naruto asked slightly confused.

"Think about it, Naruto. Nobles get married to have more noble babies. Servants get married to have more servant babies. Commoners get married to have more commoner babies. That's it. No one is looking for love except idiots who have only been hated for all their lives." Shikamaru said. Naruto frowned.

"But I believe in love." Naruto said.

"And look at your life, Naruto." Shikamaru said. "I'm not saying everyone hates you, but Master Fugaku and Mistress Mikoto dislike you enough for the rest of the world." Shikamaru said. Naruto frowned.

"Well, I still believe in love no matter what you say. If it makes you an idiot to believe in love, then I guess I'm an idiot." Naruto said. Shikamaru laughed. They finished exploring the forest and later that night Sasuke snuck into Naruto's room.

"Naruto, are you awake?" Sasuke asked softly into the darkness.

"Now." Naruto answered. Sasuke smiled as the lamp turned on. Naruto looked up at Sasuke sleepily. "Where were you today?"

"I went to Neji's this morning. I heard about my father, I'm really sorry." Sasuke said quickly climbing into Naruto's bed. Naruto curled into Sasuke and Sasuke held Naruto against his chest. "How was your day off?" Sasuke asked.

"Good. Me and Shikamaru went exploring in the forest." Naruto smiled.

"Really, that sounds like fun." Sasuke said. Naruto smiled and nodded.

"Oh, did you know that Shikamaru doesn't believe in love? He says that the only reason anyone gets married is to have babies." Naruto said. Sasuke laughed softly. "What?" Naruto asked.

"Well if you think about it, that was why we originally got married in the first place. Remember?" Sasuke asked. Naruto gasped.

"But Shikamaru said that people who get married and can't have babies together are only together to keep up appearances. And that's not true for us, is it? You're not just staying married to me to keep up appearances, are you?" Naruto asked looking up at Sasuke.

"Keep up appearances to who, Naruto?" Sasuke asked. Naruto blushed and laughed softly.

"Right." He said.

"It's a pity Shikamaru doesn't believe in love." Sasuke said kissing Naruto gently. Naruto smiled and deepened the kiss a little before pulling away.

"Hey, Sasuke. How do people have babies?" Naruto asked.

"The mail man delivers them." Sasuke said with a very serious face. Naruto laughed and hit Sasuke's arm lightly.

"No seriously, Sasuke." Naruto said. Sasuke sighed.

"Well, they have sex." Sasuke said. Naruto looked at Sasuke. Sasuke smiled knowing that Naruto didn't really know what Sasuke was talking about. "Well, sex is what people who are married do to make babies." Sasuke said.

"Oh." Naruto nodded. "So, sex is for making babies." Naruto said.

"Well, it's also a way to show the person that you're married to that you love them." Sasuke said quickly. Naruto looked confused. "I mean, sex is very intimate."

"More intimate than what we do?" Naruto asked. Sasuke smiled softly and nodded.

"A lot more." Sasuke said.

"But I thought what we do is how married people show each other that they love each other." Naruto said. Sasuke laughed and nodded.

"You're right. What we do is a way. It's kind of like sex, but we haven't gone that far." Sasuke said.

"Oh." Naruto nodded. "But what if we wanted to go that far?" Naruto asked softly. Sasuke was sure he was hearing things. Naruto had just barely gotten comfortable with Sasuke giving him hand jobs and now he was talking about actually having sex. Not that Sasuke was upset or anything, it was just unexpected and way too early.

"We don't need to yet, Sunshine." Sasuke said.

"But what if we did?" Naruto asked again. Sasuke smiled softly.

"Then I guess we would have sex." Sasuke answered him.

"Then let's have sex." Naruto said blushing brightly. Again, Sasuke was hearing things... he was sure of it.

"What did you just say, Naruto?" Sasuke asked.

"Well, if it's the way that married people show they love each other, then I want to show you." Naruto said calmly but still turning bright red. Sasuke sighed.

"Sunshine, you're not ready for that." Sasuke said softly.

"I am." Naruto insisted. Sasuke shook his head.

"Trust me, Sunshine. Right now, you're not ready." Sasuke said.

"Why?" Naruto asked. Sasuke sighed.

"You're not going to believe me until I show you." Sasuke said sitting up lightly and pulling the blanket off of them and shoving it to the end of the bed. Sasuke forced Naruto on his back and straddled him. Sasuke leaned down to capture Naruto's lips in a passionate kiss. Naruto liked kissing. He didn't understand what was so bad or what he wasn't ready for. After a few minutes of kissing, Sasuke began rubbing against Naruto's crotch. Naruto moaned and felt himself starting to harden.

"Sasuke." Naruto panted. Sasuke sat up slightly to pull off his shirt and then start unbuttoning Naruto's shirt. He could feel his control slowly slipping already, but he had a point to prove to Naruto. Every button he undid would reveal a patch of the warm tan skin of Naruto's chest and Sasuke kissed and licked every inch of it until the shirt was off. Naruto was panting and trying desperately to stay quiet while he clung to Sasuke's hair and arched his chest into Sasuke's sinfully skilled mouth. This was a little intense for Naruto, but it felt so good that he could ignore it. If this was sex, he wouldn't mind at all.

Sasuke moved down Naruto's chest and stomach until he reached the top of Naruto's pants. He could feel Naruto's erection pressing against his chest as he hovered over the blonde. Sasuke then went back up to Naruto's lips and kissed him hungrily as he pulled his and Naruto's pants and underwear off. Naruto pulled away from the kiss, blushing heavily and trying to grab his pants from Sasuke's hands, but Sasuke kept them just out of reach.

"Sasuke. What are you doing?" Naruto asked.

"I'm showing you what sex is, Naruto." Sasuke panted pressing his naked body into Naruto's. Sasuke tried to keep himself under control, but it felt so good like this. Naruto whimpered slightly, showing he was uncomfortable in the situation. Sasuke heard Naruto but couldn't stop himself. He ground against Naruto and began kissing the blonde's neck. Naruto whimpered and moaned, not really sure if he felt more uncomfortable or pleasure from what was happening. Sasuke reached between them and fisted their erections and started pumping. Naruto gasped.

"Sasuke, are we having sex?" Naruto gasped out.

"No." Sasuke panted as he started pumping faster. Naruto was definitely uncomfortable now. This was too much for him. Sasuke had been right. They weren't even having sex and Naruto already felt like it was too much. Naruto whimpered and bit his lip. Sasuke looked down at Naruto and saw Naruto's face. Thankfully he wasn't too far gone by now. Sasuke leaned down and kissed Naruto hard and squeezed his erection. Naruto cried as he was hit with an intense orgasm followed closely by Sasuke. Sasuke collapsed on top of Naruto and rested his head on the blonde's chest while they caught their breath.

"Sasuke." Naruto said softly.

"We're stopping there." Sasuke panted.

"I'm not ready." Naruto said. Sasuke smiled softly.

"I know." Sasuke said, rolling off of Naruto. "It might be a while before you're ready, Sunshine. But I don't mind." Sasuke smiled and kissed Naruto gently. Naruto frowned. He wanted to be ready now. He wanted to show Sasuke how much he loved him. Sasuke smiled and kissed Naruto's head. "We should clean you up, Sunshine." Sasuke said. Naruto sighed and nodded.

"You can't leave looking like that." Naruto said pointing at the milky colored goo on Sasuke's chest. Sasuke laughed softly and nodded. He sat up and looked down at Naruto. Unfortunately all of his control had gone into not having sex with said blonde and so before he knew what he was doing, Sasuke leaned down and licked a line through the stains on Naruto's stomach. Naruto gasped and Sasuke winced slightly. He knew he shouldn't have done it, but when Naruto didn't say anything Sasuke took another lick. He could hear Naruto's teeth grinding but Sasuke couldn't stop himself. He licked Naruto clean and then quickly grabbed Naruto's clothes and handed them to the blushing blonde.

"I should go." Sasuke said quickly pulling his clothes back on.

"Sasuke, you'll get your clothes dirty." Naruto said.

"It's fine." Sasuke said. Sasuke turned and started walking out of Naruto's room.

"Sasuke." Naruto said softly. Sasuke froze half expecting Naruto to start chewing him out. He really shouldn't have done all of that to the blonde and he knew it. He had crossed way over the line. "Um, I might not be ready for sex. But it doesn't mean I don't love you." Naruto said. Sasuke let out a soft sigh and then turned to smile at Naruto.

"You don't need to have sex with me to show me that you love me, Naruto. I already know you do." Sasuke smiled.

"Okay." Naruto smiled. "Good night, Sasuke. I love you."

"Good night, Sunshine. I love you too." Sasuke smiled and then left the room.

naruto is trying to grow up too fast and pressuring sasuke into having sex even though he himself isn't ready for something like that... what will happen between the two?

review!! PLEASE!!


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPTER 15!! hooray! anyway, i don't have much to say for this chappie except LEMONS. yes, our two darling boys get it on in this chapter. I know some of you are thrilled while others don't really care. also, the lemons is different from my normal lemons, just trying to keep this one realistic for two virgins and one of which has absolutely no idea what sex really is. anyway, onward...

WARNING: language and lemons

* * *

After leaving Naruto's room that night Sasuke had a slight panic attack and grounded himself from doing anything more than just kissing Naruto. Sasuke was afraid he would lose his control and force Naruto into something that he wasn't ready for. Sasuke might have been a horny pervert, but he wasn't about to make Naruto do anything he didn't want to, he loved Naruto too much for that. So, after said 'self-grounding' Sasuke made sure to keep Naruto as un-aroused as possible. Naruto, on the other hand, was unaware of Sasuke's self-grounding and was fearing for the worst by the time Sasuke's birthday came around.

"Sasuke, it's time to wake up." Naruto said shaking Sasuke awake. Naruto had also discovered that Sasuke was a heavy sleeper and it was very difficult to wake him up. Sasuke mumbled something and turned to look up at Naruto with sleepy eyes.

"What time is it?" Sasuke asked.

"6:50." Naruto answered. Sasuke blinked and yawned.

"You know, last year you woke me up at like 4." Sasuke sighed.

"I didn't know you wanted me to do that this year." Naruto said.

"It's okay. I just liked that I could spend time with you last year. Maybe tonight you can stay late." Sasuke yawned as he sat up. Naruto nodded.

"I'll go run your bath." Naruto said. He turned to walk away but Sasuke caught Naruto's arm and wrapped his arms around Naruto's chest and pulled him back so that Naruto's back was against his chest.

"What? No birthday kiss? Not even a good morning kiss?" Sasuke asked. Naruto sighed and turned around to look at Sasuke. He kissed Sasuke gently.

"Good morning Sasuke, happy birthday." Naruto said. Sasuke smiled and kissed Naruto back.

"Good morning, Sunshine. Thank you for the kiss." Sasuke said and let Naruto go. Naruto sighed softly and turned to go into the washroom. Sasuke could tell Naruto was disappointed. The past few months had been the same. At first Naruto didn't seem to mind, but now it was obvious that it upset him. Sasuke sighed. He would talk to Naruto later tonight about it. Sasuke stretched, trying to wake his body up. When Naruto came back into the room Sasuke went into the washroom. When Sasuke was finished with his bath, he went back into his room to find his clothes set out on his bed. The outfit Naruto had chosen for Sasuke was one he could put on by himself and so Naruto had left. Sasuke sighed and got dressed.

The day moved too slowly for Sasuke's liking. By the time his party came around all he wanted to do was go to bed. Sasuke spent most of his time having Sakura and Ino fawning over him and Mikoto talking about how wonderful the two girls were. This year, Itachi had invited Naruto and Naruto had invited Shikamaru, but Sasuke barely saw either of them. Naruto had been taken away by Itachi and spent most of the party with him while Shikamaru ended up spending most of the party with Neji playing chess in the corner. Sasuke wished he could just switch places with Itachi and spend his whole party with Naruto, but no he was stuck with three annoying women talking about marriage. Later that night Sasuke was taking a bath and Naruto was sitting on Sasuke's bed reading one of Sasuke's books. Sasuke had told Naruto not to move from that spot until he got out of the bath and Naruto had to obey him.

"So, how did you like the party?" Sasuke asked as he came into his room and sat down on the bed beside Naruto.

"Itachi was nice. Some people said bad things about me being there cause I'm a servant, but Itachi told them to stop. He even introduced me to some people." Naruto said. Sasuke smiled.

"That's nice. I'm sorry that I couldn't spend any time with you." Sasuke said. Naruto looked off to the side. "Naruto, is something wrong?"

"Do you love me, Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"Of course I do, Naruto." Sasuke answered.

"Then have sex with me." Naruto said. Sasuke looked at him and shook his head.

"Naruto, you know," Sasuke started.

"I am ready." Naruto insisted. "Please, Sasuke."

"Why are you pushing this, Naruto?" Sasuke asked.

"Because sex is how married people show that they love each other and I want to show how much I love you before you forget about me." Naruto said. Sasuke was confused.

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke asked.

"That's why you haven't been paying attention to me recently. Your mother is going to make you marry Sakura or Ino. I heard you talking about it at the party." Naruto said. Sasuke sighed.

"That's not it at all, Sunshine." Sasuke said.

"Then why have you been ignoring me?" Naruto asked.

"I didn't do it on purpose, Sunshine, believe me. I just am afraid that if we start doing too much then I'll lose control and force you to do something you're not ready for." Sasuke said.

"But I am ready." Naruto insisted.

"Naruto," Sasuke started again.

"Sasuke, please." Naruto said.

"Naruto, lets talk about this for a second. You don't even know what sex is." Sasuke said. He knew that if Naruto kept asking he would eventually cave and then something bad would probably happen.

"Then show me." Naruto said looking at Sasuke defiantly. Naruto wasn't going to back down on this. Naruto wanted to prove to Sasuke how much he loved him and make sure Sasuke never had to replace him.

"Naruto, when two guys have sex, one of them has to put their dick in the other guy's asshole. It's really painful." Sasuke said. Naruto clenched his jaw.

"But it has to feel good too otherwise no one would ever have sex and then no one would have babies and there are a lot of babies around so..." Naruto trailed off.

"Naruto you're not listening to me." Sasuke sighed.

"Why don't you want to have sex with me?" Naruto asked.

"Because you're not ready for something like that." Sasuke told him.

"Stop saying that! I am ready, Sasuke." Naruto told him. Sasuke huffed. "If you're afraid you'll hurt me then you don't have to worry. I do work for your father, I'm use to having a pain in my ass." Naruto smiled. Sasuke laughed softly and smiled.

"Are you sure, Naruto?" Sasuke asked. Naruto nodded. Sasuke leaned in and kissed Naruto deeply. Naruto moaned softly and wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck. It wasn't long before the boys found themselves naked on Sasuke's bed. Naruto mentally forced himself to not feel uncomfortable. He really did want this, and he didn't want any signs of potential discomfort to show because he knew Sasuke would stop immediately.

"Sasuke." Naruto panted as Sasuke touched and kissed almost every inch of his body. It felt amazing to have Sasuke worshiping his body like this. Naruto fisted Sasuke's dark locks and arched into the other boy. After a few minutes Sasuke suddenly stopped. "What?" Naruto panted.

"I need to get some sort of lubricant if we're going to do this." Sasuke said. Naruto looked confused. "Trust me, it'll help everything go a lot smoother." Sasuke smiled and leaned down to capture Naruto's lips in a heated kiss. Naruto whimpered when Sasuke left the bed to go into the washroom. He came back with some lotion. He stopped at the foot of the bed to just look at Naruto.

"Why are you always staring?" Naruto asked.

"I can't help it." Sasuke smiled as he crawled onto the bed and leaned over Naruto. He leaned down and littered Naruto's chest with butterfly kisses. He poured some lotion on his fingers and made sure they were coated nicely. "Okay, I'm going to start this."

"What are you going to do?" Naruto asked looking at Sasuke.

"Well, I'm going to have to put my fingers in you to stretch you out so that it will be easier for me to put my dick inside you." Sasuke said.

"Oh." Naruto nodded. Sasuke felt nervous as he pushed Naruto's knees up to his chest. "Sasuke." Naruto said turning bright red.

"You can't feel embarrassed, Naruto. This is what sex is." Sasuke told him. Naruto bit his lip and tried to stop blushing, but it was really awkward having your rear end exposed to the world like this. Sasuke pushed the first finger in and Naruto hissed slightly. "Are you okay?"

"It feels really weird." Naruto blushed. Sasuke smiled and leaned down to kiss Naruto. Naruto moaned softly into the kiss as Sasuke pushed in a second finger. Sasuke started stretching Naruto. It felt very uncomfortable, but Naruto told himself he could deal with the pain if this was for Sasuke. A third finger was put in and Naruto cried out.

"Did I hurt you?" Sasuke asked.

"A little, but don't stop." Naruto said pushing his hips down onto Sasuke's fingers. Sasuke winced at the grimace Naruto tried to hide. On one hand Sasuke wanted to stop because he knew it was hurting Naruto and Naruto, no matter what he said, wasn't ready for sex yet. On the other hand Sasuke wanted to keep going because he could finally have sex with Naruto and also because Naruto would have a fit if he stopped now.

"Okay, just stay relaxed and bear with it." Sasuke said as he started pumping his fingers in and out of the blonde while also scissoring them. Naruto whimpered and moaned at Sasuke's ministrations he put his feet on the mattress with his knees in the air and his legs spread wide enough for Sasuke to fit between them. Sasuke started twisting his fingers trying to search for Naruto's prostate gland. When he found it, Naruto gasped and bucked his hips up.

"S-Sasuke, do that again." Naruto gasped. If Sasuke kept doing that, Naruto would eventually forget about the pain. Sasuke nodded and made sure to hit Naruto's prostate a few more times. Watching Naruto moaning and writhing in pleasure only made Sasuke want to be in Naruto more.

"Naruto, are you ready for me to put it in?" Sasuke panted feeling his erection getting harder by the second. Naruto nodded. "Okay, this is going to hurt more than the fingers, but just remember to relax." Sasuke said pulling his fingers out. Naruto winced slightly. The fingers had hurt, not a lot, but it still hurt. He was determined that no matter how much it hurt, he was going to have sex with Sasuke. Sasuke lifted Naruto's hips slightly and started to press in. The only thing going through his head was how tight Naruto was. Naruto's eyes filled with tears and he felt like he couldn't breath. His whole body was on fire and it hurt really bad, there was no way that he could describe the pain he was going through at the moment.

"Ow, ow, it hurts. Sasuke, stop." Naruto cried when Sasuke got maybe halfway in. Sasuke stopped and looked down at Naruto.

"Are you okay?" Sasuke asked. Naruto shut his eyes tightly to keep the tears from leaking out and shook his head.

"It hurts really bad." Naruto said.

"You want me to pull out?" Sasuke asked. Tears poured from Naruto's eyes. He wanted to stop, but he didn't. Finally he nodded. He knew that Sasuke was right and that he wasn't ready for this. "Okay." Sasuke said. However, when he tried to pull back, Naruto's inner muscles clamped down painfully tight. "Ow, shit. Naruto, you need to relax." Sasuke said.

"I can't it hurts too bad." Naruto said trying hard not to cry.

"Naruto, I can't pull out unless you relax." Sasuke said.

"Why not? Just pull out." Naruto said.

"I can't you're too tight and if I try to I'll hurt myself." Sasuke said.

"It hurts, Sasuke." Naruto cried.

"I know, Sunshine. But there's nothing I can do until you relax." Sasuke said. Naruto whimpered softly. Naruto moved his legs around Sasuke and then pulled Sasuke down to kiss him.

"I don't know how to relax. So you'll have to distract me until I can." Naruto said. Sasuke smiled and nodded.

"I can do that." Sasuke said. He kissed Naruto and stroked his slowly limping member. He didn't really know what he could do to distract Naruto enough to make him relax. During the distraction, they accidentally rolled to where Sasuke was laying on his back and Naruto was over him.

"Okay, I think I can pull off." Naruto said sitting up slightly and moving his hips upward and away from Sasuke. He didn't get very far before the sensation of Sasuke's erection moving out of him hit Naruto. Naruto wasn't sure whether it felt really good or really painful, but he stopped for a few seconds and forgot about moving away from Sasuke. In those few seconds of Naruto being completely distracted, gravity took its course and Naruto's weight sunk down fully onto Sasuke's erection.

"Shit." Sasuke groaned. Naruto moaned in pain and pleasure as he fell forward onto Sasuke's chest. Sasuke could feel Naruto breathing heavily against his sweaty skin. Naruto had relaxed a lot and it felt really good to be like this. Sasuke resisted his urge to just start thrusting into the poor blonde. Naruto took a few minutes to get use to the pain.

"This really hurts, Sasuke." Naruto panted.

"I'm sorry." Sasuke groaned.

"You were right about me not being ready." Naruto said.

"I know." Sasuke said gripping the sheets.

"But since we're already like this, you said it would feel good. So make me feel good." Naruto said. Sasuke smiled.

"Okay, sit up." Sasuke said. Naruto did as he was told and sat up. Sasuke looked up at him and smiled. "In this position, you're in control. We can go however fast or slow you want. All you have to do is move up and down." Sasuke said. Naruto nodded and slowly lifted himself up a little bit and then let himself drop back down. He winced as pain shot up his spine. He did it again trying to get use to the pain. Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hips and moved ever so slightly so that when Naruto fell back down Sasuke hit Naruto's prostate.

"Sasuke." Naruto gasped. Naruto's slow movements found an okay pace after a minute or two. Sasuke held Naruto's hips and sat up so that Naruto was in his lap. The two boys started thrusting and Sasuke kissed Naruto passionately. Naruto moaned into the kiss and tangled his fingers into the other teen's hair. Sasuke found a good pace for them and started covering Naruto's neck and collar bone and shoulders with gentle kisses. Naruto moaned softly and gripped tighter on Sasuke's hair. There was still some pain but Sasuke was doing a very good job distracting him from it. After a few minutes Naruto felt the need for relief. "Sasuke, can we go faster?" Naruto asked. Sasuke smiled.

"You want to?" He asked. Naruto nodded. Sasuke moved to where Naruto was now on his back and Sasuke was over him. Sasuke pushes Naruto's legs into his chest and held them there while he started thrusting into Naruto faster.

"Harder, Sasuke." Naruto panted. Sasuke could only comply with the begging blonde. Naruto was moaning with every thrust and Sasuke's mind was slowly melting from the intense heat that filled his body, he was sure of it. Sasuke began pounding frantically into Naruto, both boys desperate for release. Naruto reached down and grabbed his erection and started pumping it. Sasuke let go of Naruto's legs and put them over his shoulders so he could reach down and grab Naruto's head and pull him into a desperate and passionate kiss. Naruto had just enough time to grab two pillows and he pressed them on either side of his and Sasuke's faces as he screamed his release into Sasuke's mouth, the pillows muffling the sound. Sasuke came at the feel of Naruto coming. Naruto gasped when he felt Sasuke's sperm filling him. Sasuke collapsed on Naruto and they panted heavily.

"Are you okay, Naruto?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah." Naruto said running his fingers through Sasuke's hair.

"I didn't hurt you too much, did I?" Sasuke asked.

"Lets just say that if your father finds out about what we just did, the whipping I'll receive will be about the same experience." Naruto said.

"Are you comparing the sex to getting whipped? And saying that it's about the same?" Sasuke asked.

"Getting whipped is supposed to hurt. Everyone knows that it's going to hurt and it does hurt. You said sex was supposed to hurt a little but it would feel good. It did feel good at the end, but before that it hurt a hell of a lot more than getting whipped." Naruto said. Sasuke laughed softly.

"But it did feel good then?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah." Naruto smiled and Sasuke kissed him. Sasuke sat up and looked at Naruto.

"Let me clean you up." Sasuke said. Naruto laughed tiredly and nodded. He just had sex with Sasuke, it's not like Sasuke licking him could weird him out anymore. Sasuke licked Naruto clean and then kissed Naruto, letting the blonde taste himself on the other's tongue.

"It's salty." Naruto said. Sasuke laughed and nodded.

"Yeah." He said. Naruto felt a wave of exhaustion hit him. "You should get dressed and get back to your bed." Sasuke said. Naruto yawned and nodded. He got dressed and then kissed Sasuke one last time.

"Good night, Sasuke. Happy birthday. I love you." He said. Sasuke smiled.

"Good night, Sunshine. Thanks. I love you too." Sasuke said and Naruto left. The next morning when Naruto tried to sit up there was a sharp pain that shot up his spine and then it felt like it exploded and went throughout the rest of his body. Naruto groaned in pain.

"Naruto, it's time to wake up." Iruka said walking into Naruto's room.

"Iruka, I really don't feel good. Can I have the day off?" Naruto asked. Iruka frowned and touched Naruto's forehead.

"Do you have a fever? What feels bad? What did you do yesterday?" Iruka asked. Naruto blushed as he remembered the previous night. "Oh wow, you are really warm. You should probably stay in bed until you feel better." Iruka said. "Don't worry, I'll tell the master and wake Sasuke up for you." He said as he left Naruto's room. After breakfast there was a knock on his door.

"Naruto?" Sasuke asked opening the door and stepping into the room. "Iruka said you were sick."

"Yeah, I'm in pain because of you." Naruto frowned. Sasuke laughed and sat on the bed next to Naruto and ran his fingers through Naruto's hair. "Don't laugh at me. I'd like to see how you feel after what you did to me last night." Sasuke smiled and leaned down to whisper in Naruto's ear.

"How about we see when your birthday comes around?" Sasuke whispered. Naruto blushed brightly and covered his face. Sasuke laughed softly. "I brought you a book to pass the time."

"You know I can't have that in here." Naruto said.

"Then how about I read it to you?" Sasuke asked. Naruto smiled and nodded. Sasuke leaned against the wall and Naruto put his head in Sasuke's lap and Sasuke started reading.

* * *

so yes, there was chapter 15. they are no longer virgins Naruto isn't as innocent any more and Sasuke finally FINALLY isn't a sexually frustrated teen any more.

REVIEW PLEASE!!


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16!! kind of boring but since mikoto hasn't really mad an appearance in a while i decided to write this chapter. also some people had been asking about sasuke getting jealous over something. and ta-da it's here too. so enjoy.

* * *

Naruto wasn't happy. He had convinced himself that having sex with Sasuke would make everything better, but it only seemed to make things worse. Even though they had had sex already, Sasuke still insisted that Naruto wasn't really ready for something like that. Naruto agreed but he also wanted to show Sasuke how much he loved him. During the day Mikoto would invite Sakura and Ino over whenever Neji and Hinata would come and then have tea with Sasuke, Neji, Hinata, Sakura and Ino. It annoyed Naruto especially since they would have their tea parties in the garden most of the time. Naruto was scared that Sasuke would end up getting forced into marrying one of the girls, but he didn't want to tell Sasuke.

Naruto was naïve, yes, but he wasn't stupid. Naruto knew that his relationship with Sasuke was forbidden. Servants were never allowed to be involved with their masters. Even if he was noble by blood, in reality blood meant nothing and Naruto was just a servant. He also had figured out that relationships between two people of the same gender were also looked down upon and Naruto didn't want Sasuke's reputation to get ruined if their relationship was found out. It was a difficult situation that they were in at the moment and being found out would only have terrible results. So, Naruto was forced to just sit by quietly and watch.

Sasuke wasn't too happy with their situation either. He hated the tea parties with his mother. Not even because of Sakura and Ino, or because of the fact that his mother always talked about marriage but because he could always see the hurt and frustration in Naruto's eyes whenever they looked at each other in the garden. Sasuke knew that Naruto kept his mouth shut about their relationship because Naruto was afraid of ruining Sasuke's reputation. But Sasuke didn't actually care about his reputation. The reason Sasuke never said anything was for Naruto's sake.

Sasuke knew that Itachi showing Naruto off at all the parties recently was for Naruto to start a foundation in the noble's world so that when he turned 21, Naruto could possibly be accepted as a noble. But Sasuke knew that if anyone found out about them before Naruto got a good foothold in the noble's world, then Naruto would never make it. It was going to be hard enough for Naruto to get that foothold and Sasuke didn't want to make it any more difficult for him.

"Sasuke, darling, are you even listening?" Mikoto asked snapping her fingers in front of Sasuke's face.

"What?" Sasuke asked looking up at his mother bored.

"Sasuke, that is so rude. We have guests over and you're ignoring them." Mikoto huffed.

"No, mother, _you_ have guests over and I'm being forced to be here." Sasuke sighed. Mikoto gasped.

"Sasuke, that is very rude." Mikoto snapped at him.

"You're right, Neji and Hinata are also being forced to be here." Sasuke yawned. Mikoto squeaked indignantly and slapped Sasuke hard enough to hurt but not hard enough to actually leave a mark.

"You will watch what you say around me, Sasuke. I will not have this attitude." Mikoto threatened. Sasuke sighed.

"Yes, mother." He said and went back to staring off into the garden. Naruto hadn't been in eyesight all morning. Mikoto had been the one to wake him that morning at 6:30 saying that he was having breakfast with Sakura, Ino, Hinata and Neji (in that order). If Sasuke was forced into a marriage, he knew Sakura was the first on Mikoto's list. Sasuke really didn't have anything against Sakura, just against all of his mother's candidates for potential marriage. Sakura was a lovely girl with a unique look and personality. She wasn't really as bad as most of his other fangirls, but she was still pretty annoying.

Ino, of course, was a close second. Ino had the better background, but a worse attitude compared to Sakura. She also seemed to be more fangirly than Sakura. Sasuke was sure that if he actually left his house, Ino would be stalking him. Instead, with this new arrangement that his mother had set up, Ino got to spend her days **with** Sasuke rather than **stalking** him. Although, Sasuke couldn't decide which he would rather have, at least with stalking he wouldn't actually have to put up with her all day. Sasuke shivered slightly at the thought.

"Sasuke-kun, are you ill?" Hinata asked putting her hand lightly on Sasuke's forehead. "You suddenly seem pale."

"I'm fine, Hinata." Sasuke said while taking her hand away. Hinata was Mikoto's least favorite of the three girls. Not because she didn't like Hinata, as a person Hinata would be Mikoto's favorite. But as a potential marriage candidate, Hinata was at the bottom because Mikoto knew that Hinata and Sasuke had a mutual disinterest in anything romantic between them and if Sasuke asked Hinata to marry him, she would probably say no because she saw him more as a brother than anything else.

"Maybe you should have a glass of water or something." Neji said. Sasuke nodded.

"Yeah, I'll go inside and get some water for everyone." Sasuke said as he stood up and left. Sasuke sighed when he got into the house and he leaned back against the wall. He was too tired to deal with his mother and fangirls right now and just wanted to see Naruto and make himself feel better.

"Something wrong?" Itachi's voice came down the hall. Sasuke growled and pushed off the wall.

"Nothing, just on my way to get water for everyone outside." Sasuke said walking past his brother.

"Ah yes, how is your tea party going?" Itachi asked. Sasuke glared at him.

"Shut the hell up, Itachi. I'm really not in the mood right now." Sasuke growled. Itachi laughed.

"Are they really that bad?" Itachi asked. Sasuke sighed heavily.

"It's mostly mother that I can't stand." Sasuke said.

"Well, you know mother, once she's made up her mind you can't change it." Itachi said. Sasuke grumbled under his breath. "You'll be fine, Sasuke." Itachi smiled and pat Sasuke's head. Sasuke huffed and pushed Itachi's hand away. "Oh, by the way, Naruto and I went to a brunch with a few colleagues. They were impressed by him, which is a good sign for his future I would think." Itachi turned and started walking away.

"Yes. That is good for Naruto." Sasuke said. He was upset that Itachi had taken Naruto without telling him, but it's not like he actually owned the blonde or that his brother would have to ask for permission so he couldn't get mad at Itachi. But he was also slightly relieved because now he knew where Naruto had been all morning.

"One more thing, Sasuke." Itachi said stopping but not looking back at Sasuke. "What all have you taught him?"

"What are you talking about, big brother?" Sasuke asked.

"Naruto knew far too much for a servant. The others didn't seem to notice, but you can't fool me, little brother." Itachi said.

"I don't really believe it's any of your business, Itachi. Besides if you're so concerned for his future then you shouldn't care anyway." Sasuke snapped.

"Yes, well, I wish him the best for his future because like you I made a promise to his parents to take care of both of you. And if father finds out about you teaching him, it will only end badly for both of you." Itachi said. Sasuke grit his teeth.

"Both Naruto and I know that and neither of us are foolish enough to let anyone other than you find out. The only reason you found out is because after me you're the closest person to him. Father won't notice anything." Sasuke said.

"I do hope you're right, Sasuke." Itachi said walking away. When Itachi was gone Sasuke growled and punched the wall in frustration. He was breathing heavily as he went to get water and then composed himself before going back out into the garden.

"Sasuke, darling, we've been waiting." Mikoto sighed when Sasuke finally came back inside.

"I'm sorry, I met Itachi and had to speak with him." Sasuke sighed sitting down. Mikoto, Sakura and Ino immediately started talking again and Sasuke sighed. It really was annoying to be out here. He saw blonde spikes over some of the bushes and smiled slightly. "How about we go walking through the garden and get a little exercise?" Sasuke asked.

"That sounds wonderful, Sasuke-kun. Will you walk with me?" Ino asked.

"Walk with me, Sasuke-kun." Sakura said.

"We can all walk together." Sasuke said.

"Yes, I am feeling rather tired. Perhaps stretching our legs would be a good thing." Neji quickly said. Sasuke silently thanked him.

"Very well, lets go for a walk." Mikoto agreed. They all started walking through the garden. Sasuke tried to find the blonde spikes again, but they had disappeared. Ino and Sakura hung on his arms and talked much too quickly for Sasuke to fully understand them so he just responded with a 'hn' and let them take it however they wanted. After about ten minutes they found Naruto and Shikamaru on the ground, pulling weeds.

"Oh, Master Sasuke and Mistress Mikoto." Shikamaru said as he and Naruto quickly stood up. The two boys had taken off their shirts and were covered in a thin layer of sweat. They smelled like sweat and dirt and everyone but Sasuke took a step back from them. Sasuke was staring at Naruto like nothing else mattered other than him. Naruto tried not to stare back at Sasuke, but the few looks he gave Sasuke were enough to let the dark haired teen know that he was happy to see him.

"Are you all enjoying your walk through the garden?" Naruto asked.

"As always, Naruto-kun. You and Shikamaru do a very god job keeping this garden looking beautiful." Hinata blushed. Sasuke tightened his jaw when he saw Hinata staring at Naruto's chest.

"Not nearly as beautiful as you four ladies. I'd say your presence makes this garden even lovelier." Naruto smiled. Sasuke inwardly growled and swore he would beat Itachi up for teaching Naruto to be so charming.

"Oh, Sakura and Ino, have you two been introduced to these two?" Mikoto asked.

"I don't believe we've had the pleasure." Sakura and Ino both said while looking at the two half dressed boys.

"Ah, Sakura and Ino this is Shikamaru and Naruto. Naruto and Shikamaru, this is Ino and Sakura." Mikoto smiled.

"It's a pleasure." The two girls smiled.

"You girls be nice to these two. Naruto is my very best friend and Shikamaru is a very good friend of his." Sasuke said. Naruto smiled brightly.

"It's very nice to meet you two lovely ladies. And it's always a pleasure to see the beautiful Hinata." Naruto said. The three girls giggled and blushed. Sasuke inwardly growled again.

"We should let them get back to work." Sasuke said grabbing Sakura and Ino and walking away.

"Bye, Naruto and Shikamaru. It was nice meeting you two." The two girls called over their shoulders. The two boys mumbled something and then went back to work. Later than night when Naruto was helping Sasuke get ready for bed, Sasuke was getting into his pajamas and Naruto was sitting on his bed.

"Sasuke." Naruto said.

"Hmm?" Sasuke asked as he was buttoning his pajama shirt.

"What happened this afternoon?" Naruto asked. Sasuke looked over at him.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked.

"Well, this afternoon when I met Sakura and Ino you looked mad and then you left. Did you not want me to meet them or something?" Naruto asked. Sasuke sighed. "I mean, we kind of already knew each other though, even if we hadn't been properly introduced."

"That's not what it was. I was just tired. I'm sorry if you thought I was mad at you." Sasuke smiled as he crawled on his bed up to where Naruto was sitting.

"You promise you're not mad at me?" Naruto asked. Sasuke smiled and kissed Naruto.

"I promise." Sasuke said. Naruto smiled and kissed Sasuke back. "Okay, you should probably get back to your room since I'm finished in here. My dad hasn't burst in randomly in a long time which can only mean he's going to do it soon and I'd hate to get you into trouble." Naruto smiled.

"Okay, good night Sasuke." Naruto said.

"Good night Sunshine." Sasuke smiled. He kissed Naruto once more before Naruto got off of the bed.

"I love you. I'll see you in the morning." Naruto said ask he was walking out.

"Love you too. See you in the morning." Sasuke smiled. Naruto left and Sasuke laughed softly to himself. Naruto was so naïve sometimes. He hadn't even noticed that Sakura and Ino were looking at him. But Sasuke felt relieved for that. In reality, he was just as afraid of Naruto replacing him as Naruto was. But now he knew he had nothing to worry about.

* * *

so yes, there's not going to be more girls hitting on Naruto any more because 1. naruto may be very pretty but he's a servant so the girls would actually probably never look at him. and 2. this is a SasuNaru story and they have enough problems as it is. so yes, i hope you all enjoyed that small bit of girls oogling Naruto and Sasuke getting jealous. if you like, just pretend that it happens often and i'm just too lazy to write it in.

LEMON next chappie. then a few time skips are ahead. REVIEW PLEASE!! I'm begging you!!

ps. thank you to all of my wonderful reviewers. i have over 300 reviews so far and i'm really excited for it cause it means you like my story!!


	17. Chapter 17

Stroke of brilliance or stroke of boredome, call it what you want but i suddenly wrote a lot so here's a chappie for you all.

WARNING: LEMON!! NaruSasu... meaning naruto is on top. WOOT for more inexpreienced teenage love making.

* * *

"Are you sure bout this, Sasuke?" Naruto asked softly.

"Not really." Sasuke smiled. Naruto sighed and laid back on the bed. "But it is your birthday." Sasuke said laying down next to Naruto. Naruto rolled on his side to look at Sasuke. Sasuke rolled to face Naruto and smiled before kissing him deeply.

"Sasuke." Naruto said softly.

"Whatever you want to do, Sunshine." Sasuke said. Naruto sighed.

"I want to, but I don't know." Naruto said. Sasuke smiled.

"Naruto, I am ready for this, you don't need to be worried about me. But if you still don't feel ready then we don't have to." Sasuke said running his fingers through Naruto's hair. Naruto touched the soft skin of Sasuke's chest and then ran his finger down the middle of his chest and stomach, then veering at Sasuke's belly button to rest on his hip. Sasuke placed his hand on Naruto's cheek and played with the hair on the back of his neck while Naruto gently massaged the skin of Sasuke's hip.

"Are you sure you're ready, Sasuke?" Naruto asked. Sasuke smiled and kissed Naruto.

"I'm sure, Sunshine." Sasuke said.

"Okay, then can we?" Naruto asked. Sasuke laughed.

"Whatever you want to do, Sunshine." Sasuke said kissing his nose.

"I want to." Naruto said. Sasuke nodded.

"Okay." He said kissing Naruto deeply.

"Uh, Sasuke, I don't really know how to do it." Naruto blushed. Sasuke smiled and kissed Naruto.

"I'll help you." He said. "You remember what I did last time?" Sasuke asked. Naruto nodded. "So first you need to," Sasuke started.

"P-prepare you?" Naruto asked. Sasuke nodded. Sasuke tried not to laugh at the nervous look Naruto was trying to hide.

"What are you so nervous about, Sunshine? We've done this before." Sasuke said holding Naruto's face in his hands.

"Well what if I'm bad at it? What if I don't do it right?" Naruto asked. Sasuke laughed.

"Naruto, you're 14. You're a man now. You'll know how to do this I promise. Just don't think about it too much and just do what feels right." Sasuke said.

"Okay." Naruto said. He sat up a bit and looked at Sasuke's naked body. He was still too nervous to do anything.

"Give me your fingers." Sasuke said sitting up.

"What?" Naruto asked when Sasuke pulled his hand to his mouth.

"I don't have anything else we can use." Sasuke said taking three of Naruto's fingers into his mouth. Naruto gasped and focused on Sasuke's mouth as he gently sucked on his fingers. When Sasuke was sure that the fingers were completely coated he let go of Naruto's hand and laid back on the bed, spreading his legs for Naruto. Naruto pushed one of Sasuke's legs up to his chest so he could see what he was doing.

"Okay, I'm going to start now." Naruto said. Sasuke nodded. Naruto pushed one finger in first and the two boys gasped softly. It felt like Sasuke's muscles were trying to pull the finger in further. Naruto moved his finger around a little bit and he felt the muscles relaxing enough for him to add a second finger. Sasuke moaned slightly and he pushed down on the fingers. "S-Sasuke." Naruto said softly. "It doesn't hurt, does it?"

"No. It feels really good." Sasuke panted out. Sasuke had been doing this to himself for a while so he was used to the feeling, but it definitely felt better with Naruto's fingers than his own. Naruto moved his fingers around and scissored them slightly before pushing in his third finger. Sasuke moaned softly.

"Does it feel good?" Naruto asked. Sasuke nodded his head and bit his lip to keep from getting too loud. Naruto slowly moved his fingers in and out and watched Sasuke intently. He never realized before just how attractive Sasuke really was. Naruto leaned forward and kissed Sasuke deeply, his hands roving around Sasuke's body. Sasuke's hands gripped Naruto's hair and he pulled Naruto closer.

"N-Naruto. Please stop using your fingers." Sasuke gasped.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"No more fingers, I can't take it any more." Sasuke panted. Naruto smiled and pulled his fingers out.

"Then what should I use, Sasuke?" Naruto whispered into Sasuke's ear.

"This, use this." Sasuke panted touching Naruto's erection. Naruto gasped and nodded. Naruto positioned himself and pushed all the way into Sasuke in one thrust. Sasuke gasped and bit his lip to keep from screaming. Naruto gasped when he saw tears in Sasuke's eyes.

"Sasuke, did I hurt you?" Naruto asked brushing tears form Sasuke's eyes.

"Don't worry about it, Sunshine." Sasuke panted and smiled softly while brushing Naruto's hair out of his face. Naruto nodded.

"C-can I move, Sasuke?" Naruto asked. It felt really good to be inside of Sasuke, but he didn't want to hurt Sasuke if he started moving.

"Just another second." Sasuke panted and grit his teeth. Naruto was bigger than fingers and even with the stretching it hurt a lot. Naruto leaned down and kissed Sasuke's forehead and then his cheeks and then his nose and then finally his lips. "Okay, you can move now." Sasuke said softly. Naruto nodded and pulled half way out before pushing back in. He repeated this a few times and Sasuke angled his hips so that Naruto would hit his prostate. Sasuke grabbed a pillow and pressed it against his face to muffle a loud moan.

"Did that feel good?" Naruto asked.

"Hell yes." Sasuke said although his words were muffled by the pillow. Naruto smiled and started moving a bit faster. Sasuke moaned and screamed into his pillow as he moved his hips to meet Naruto's thrusts. It didn't take long for Sasuke to orgasm. With a groan he came all over Naruto's chest and stomach. Naruto quickly followed. Sasuke thought it felt weird and slightly erotic when Naruto's sperm filled him. (weird cause it felt weird and erotic because he was a perv and liked the idea of Naruto's sperm in him)

"S-Sasuke." Naruto panted as he fell forward onto Sasuke's chest.

"You did really well." Sasuke panted. Naruto kissed Sasuke's chest and smiled before rolling off of him to lay on the bed. "You should get cleaned up." Sasuke said. Naruto's eyes drooped slightly as he tried to look at Sasuke. "Don't fall asleep, Sunshine."

"I'm tired. Sex is hard." Naruto mumbled. Sasuke smiled and leaned over Naruto to kiss him.

"I'll let you take a bath in my bathtub." Sasuke said.

"Can I use warm water?" Naruto asked.

"I'll even let you put some bubbles in." Sasuke smiled. Naruto's eyes opened excitedly.

"Really?" Naruto asked. Sasuke laughed and nodded.

"Of course, Sunshine." Sasuke smiled.

"Let's go then." Naruto said. Sasuke nodded and they went into Sasuke's bathroom. Naruto started filling the tub with warm water and Sasuke added in some powder that made bubbles. When the tub was filled enough Sasuke and Naruto got into the tub.

"Let me wash you." Sasuke said pulling Naruto to him. Naruto smiled and nodded. He enjoyed the attention Sasuke gave him while cleaning him. It was the easiest way for Sasuke to show Naruto how much he loved him, just by spending time with him and giving the blonde his undivided attention. After they were both completely clean they got out of the tub and dried off.

"Thanks Sasuke." Naruto smiled and kissed Sasuke's cheek. Sasuke smiled back.

"Don't mention it." He said. Naruto looked at the clock on Sasuke's wall.

"Hmm, it's about time you went to breakfast." Naruto said. Sasuke nodded.

"Okay. I'll see you tonight, Sunshine." Sasuke smiled. Naruto nodded and Sasuke left the room. Naruto left a few minutes later when he knew everyone would be at breakfast so he wouldn't get caught leaving Sasuke's room. Naruto went out to the garden to help Shikamaru and they worked until mid afternoon. After Naruto got clean again he rested in his room looking at the picture book he was allowed to keep in his room.

"Hello, Lamb." Orochimaru said from the doorway. Naruto tried to hide a shiver but from the smirk on the snake's face, he didn't hide it well.

"Hello, Orochimaru." Naruto said politely.

"So, today is your 14th birthday, huh?" Orochimaru asked leaning on the doorframe.

"Yes sir." Naruto nodded.

"You are quickly growing into a very handsome young man, you know." Orochimaru smiled. Naruto shivered again.

"What do you need, Orochimaru?" Naruto asked hoping the snake man would leave soon.

"Just checking up on my little lamb. I wanted to wish you a happy birthday." Orochimaru smiled. Naruto grimaced slightly. "Oh, I did get you a present as well."

"W-what did you get me?" Naruto asked almost nervous to see what it was.

"Nothing fancy, lamb, don't get too excited." Orochimaru smirked. Naruto swallowed as Orochimaru started walking towards him. Orochimaru leaned close to him and set something on the bed next to Naruto. "Happy birthday, lamb." Orochimaru smiled while stroking Naruto's cheek. Naruto forced himself not to start shaking or whimper when Orochimaru touched him. Orochimaru laughed softly and left. Naruto looked down to see a small jar of candies sitting on his bed. Naruto started shaking slightly and he felt tears in his eyes. He had no idea why he had been so scared. Orochimaru had always been creepy, but just then he seemed terrifying. Naruto knocked the jar off of his bed, the glass breaking and the candy scattering across his floor. The crash echoed down the hallway and Iruka came running.

"Naruto?" Iruka asked looking into the room. Naruto was sitting on his bed trying hard to stop crying. Iruka looked down at the floor. "What happened?"

"O-Orochimaru. He came in and gave me that but I got really scared and I don't know why." Naruto cried, whipping his eyes furiously. Iruka sighed and went to sit on the bed with Naruto. He pulled Naruto into a hug and rubbed the crying blonde's back gently.

"Okay, you're okay now, Naruto. You don't have to be scared, okay?" Iruka said rocking Naruto gently. Naruto clung to Iruka.

"I don't know why, he's never scared me that much before." Naruto said softly. "Do you think it was because Itachi is always there and he wasn't here this time that I got so scared?" Naruto asked.

"Maybe." Iruka said.

"I mean it sounds stupid, but Itachi has always been there to stop Orochimaru from bothering me." Naruto said.

"It makes sense, Naruto. How about we go talk to Itachi about it?" Iruka asked. Naruto smiled and nodded.

"That would be nice." Naruto said. Iruka smiled and got up.

"I'll help you clean this mess up later." Iruka said.

"Thanks Iruka." Naruto smiled as they left to go talk with Itachi.

* * *

orochimaru is such a creep. so yes, it is kind of important that Naruto freaks out when he's alone with Orochimaru. i mean anyone would, but this actually does have some significance later on. TIME SKIP next chappie. AND possibility of next chappie being updated tomorrow depending on how much i get written tonight. I'm trying to finish this story by the end of the week, so updating daily is my motivation to write faster, but there is no guarantee.

REVIEW!!


	18. Chapter 18

as promised, chapter 18. PLEASE no one hate me for this chapter. fugaku's back and does something pretty horrible. i wrote it at like 3 in the morning so i am not taking resposibility for fugaku's actions.

Warning: fugaku. not innocent at all naru and sasu. hint of lemon.

Time skip 2 years - Sasuke: 18, Naruto: 16

* * *

Sasuke looked at the clock on his dresser and sighed. It was getting late and Naruto would have to go back to his room soon if they didn't want to get caught. However, the blonde was sleeping peacefully on his chest and Sasuke didn't really want to wake him up or move him at all. (He was slightly amazed considering the storm raging outside.) Over the past two years Naruto had discovered that he enjoyed sex but it was really tiring especially after he had to work all day. They had also discovered taking baths together every morning and night was also very enjoyable. It was beneficial that Naruto had been made Sasuke's 'bed servant' because it really did give them a good amount of time to see each other. Sasuke sighed again and moved slightly only to realize that he was still inside of Naruto. He tried really hard not to get aroused again, but it always was difficult with a gorgeous naked blonde laying on top of him.

"Sasuke, you're a pervert." Naruto mumbled. Sasuke smiled.

"Can't be helped. It's not my fault you're so sexy." Sasuke said.

"Yeah, but you're still a perv." Naruto mumbled.

"We probably could go one more round before you have to go." Sasuke said.

"If we do it one more time, I'm not going to be able to make it to my room without passing out." Naruto said.

"Yeah, but we've already practically started." Sasuke smiled hopefully at Naruto.

"Because you're a perv who gets hard in like three seconds." Naruto said pushing his entire body up off of Sasuke, effectively detaching himself, and putting his arms on either side of Sasuke's head.

"I already told you that I can't help it." Sasuke smiled lifting himself up enough to kiss Naruto.

"I know. You've been a pervert since you came back from school and you've only gotten worse and corrupted me in the process." Naruto told him.

"Oh, it wasn't very hard to corrupt you, Sunshine." Sasuke smirked. Naruto rolled his eyes. "If I remember correctly, you were the one who wanted to have sex first." Sasuke pointed out.

"Oh please, you were the one who taught me what sex was, knowing that I'd want to do it." Naruto said.

"No, you asked about it, I simply answered and then told you that you weren't ready but you still didn't listen." Sasuke said.

"Yeah, well if I remember correctly, I had no previous knowledge of anything like this before you came back from school and then you taught me all of it because you're a perv." Naruto said. Sasuke laughed.

"Again, you can't blame me. How can I resist this face?" Sasuke asked squeezing Naruto's cheeks. "So really, it's all your fault for being in love with me in the first place."

"Yeah well if I had known you were going to turn out to be such a horny pervert maybe I wouldn't have. But then again, I was only three. I'm sure you tricked me into it somehow." Naruto smirked. Sasuke laughed softly and pulled Naruto down for a deep, loving kiss.

"Even when you're mean to me I still love you." Sasuke smiled.

"How often am I mean to you?" Naruto asked.

"You were flirting with Hinata and Sakura today right in front of me. If that isn't mean than I don't know what is." Sasuke pouted. Naruto smiled and lightly bit Sasuke's pouting bottom lip.

"I was just being nice, you're the one who's paranoid. If either of us has the right to be nervous about the girls coming over all the time it's me." Naruto said.

"Well, so far Mother is still all talk." Sasuke said.

"Hopefully she'll stay that way." Naruto sighed laying back down on Sasuke.

"Sunshine, you should probably be getting back to your room." Sasuke said.

"Let me stay here for the night." Naruto said.

"You know I can't." Sasuke said.

"I'll leave really early to get back to my room." Naruto said.

"Naruto **now** is the time you would have to leave really early to get back to your room." Sasuke said. "If Iruka finds that you're not in your room he'll have to report it to my father and you'll get in a lot of trouble."

"I don't care. Just let me stay here tonight, please." Naruto said. Sasuke sighed.

"Fine, get dressed." Sasuke sighed. He knew it was a bad idea, but he also knew he couldn't keep arguing with Naruto because 1, Naruto always won and 2, he was just too dang tired. They both got dressed and then laid back down and falling asleep quickly. They were woken up by a loud BANG as Fugaku kicked the door in that morning.

"What the hell is going on in here?" Fugaku roared. Sasuke blinked up at his father.

"The storm." He managed to say. Fugaku roared and pulled the two boys out of the bed. "Father, wait." Sasuke said struggling against Fugaku's hold.

"I'm sick of this, Sasuke." Fugaku huffed. "It's not even just the storms. When he's sick you're there taking care of him. When he's bored you're there playing with him. This has gone far enough." He said dropping the two boys on the ground of the shed. "You're 16 years old, Naruto. Sasuke shouldn't be babying you the way he is. And if I have to beat that lesson into you, you will learn it." Fugaku growled pulling the whip off of it's hook. He looked at the two boys on the ground. "Perhaps this will finally teach you." Fugaku said pulling Sasuke to his feet and handing him the whip.

"What?" Sasuke asked.

"Three lashes." Fugaku said. Sasuke shook his head.

"That's ridiculous. I'm not going to," Sasuke started.

"You give him three or I give him five." Fugaku threatened. Sasuke clenched his jaw to keep it from shaking. Never in his entire life had his father looked more frightening to him than right now. Something mad Sasuke want to just run away from him. He didn't really understand why Fugaku was so mad at them, but he wasn't about to argue with the man. Sasuke looked down at Naruto for guidance. Naruto nodded slightly at him, letting Sasuke know it was okay. Naruto would rather have three lashes than five regardless of who was giving them. But Naruto also knew that Sasuke wouldn't hit as hard as Fugaku.

"Fine." Sasuke said softly. He gripped the handle tightly and took a deep and shaky breath. He held his breath and hit Naruto three times before he let the breath out. Fugaku pulled Naruto to his feet.

"You have your chores to attend to." Fugaku told Naruto coldly. Naruto nodded and pulled his shirt on as he left to go to the garden. Sasuke glared at his father, not even caring that he was crying.

"You are the most despicable person I have **ever** met in my entire life." Sasuke said coldly and calmly as he dropped the whip on the ground and walked out of the shed. Sasuke stayed in his room for the rest of the day and only let Naruto in that night to help him get ready for bed.

"Sasuke," Naruto said softly, watching Sasuke put his pajamas on.

"Hmm?" Sasuke asked.

"Do you think we're going to make it to my 21st birthday?" Naruto asked.

"Of course." Sasuke said.

"Be serious and tell me the truth, Sasuke." Naruto said firmly.

"I really hope so, Sunshine." Sasuke said looking over at Naruto. "Hey, why are you bringing this up? Is it because of what happened this morning?" Sasuke asked.

"Your father's right, Sasuke. I mean they know something is happening other than me just being afraid of the storms or feeling sick or just wanting you to read to me. Those excuses aren't going to work any more and are only going to get me whipped. Besides, you're 18, Sasuke. Your mother's been trying to get you married for four years now and you're finally old enough. You know she's going to start pushing it even harder." Naruto said. Sasuke sighed as he crawled onto the bed.

"We'll just take it one day at a time. It's only five more years." Sasuke said kissing Naruto.

"Five years is a long time, Sasuke." Naruto said.

* * *

sorry for making Sasuke whip Naruto (hides in cave from angry reiewers) sorry that the chappie is also kind of short, and the whole point of the chapter was actually the last part, but i needed something pretty bad to happen to make naruto doubt their ability to stay together. Will they be able to stay together? find out in the next chappie... i'm gonna update two chapters tomorrow. GASP! next chapter also has a time skip.

REVIEW!!


	19. Chapter 19

CHAPTER 19!! as promised. sorry for the really long time skip, but it would have been really boring to write those four years because it would have been more fugaku geting angry, mikoto talking about marriage, and naruto and sasuke doing stuff. and then it all would have been pretty much the same as everything you've already read. so now... i must congradulate all of you for sticking with me so far, especially since this is pretty much the first chapter that i've written that was in my original story idea. chapter 2 was also kind of in the plan nut that's been about it. so congrats on that. also, i must thank everyone for their review. last i checked it was 360 reviews. THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH!! anyway, enough with the rambling.

Oh, one more note. it has been brought to my attention (by myself and by one of my darling reviewers) that Itachi isn't being annoyed by mikoto about getting married like Sasuke is. well. since i'm sure that others have been kind of wondering, my answer for that is: when Itachi got back from school Fugaku immediately started preparing him to be the next 'Lord Uchiha' so Mikoto didn't really have any time to find someone to set him up with and now he's like 29 and that's pushing the 'elligibility age' thing. not that i don't believe 30 year olds can get married, but it's just kind of that time when once you're 30 you're considered an old bachelor i guess...

time skip 4 years Sasuke: 22 Naruto:20

WARNING: lemon NaruSasu

* * *

"Master Sasuke?" Naruto said walking into Sasuke's room. Sasuke had had a meeting with his parents earlier that afternoon and hadn't come out of his room even for dinner. Everyone was kind of worried, but Sasuke wasn't talking to anyone. Naruto blinked as his eyes tried to adjust to the dark room. "Sasuke?" Naruto said again. He barely saw the body in front of him before strong arms wrapped around him and crushed in into a warm chest. "Sasuke, what's wrong?"

"Just for a bit." Sasuke said softly. Naruto didn't really understand what was going on, but he knew Sasuke just wanted to hold him for a little while. Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's waist and leaned into the older man. Naruto knew something bad was about to happen. Sasuke never acted like this except for the second time he had whipped Naruto. After that first time, Sasuke had sworn never to beat Naruto again. Naruto and Sasuke had been watched very carefully during the day. Unfortunately, they had done something else to annoy Fugaku and Sasuke was forced again to whip Naruto. But that was the only other time Sasuke had ever acted like this.

"Sasuke." Naruto said softly after a few minutes.

"My parents are forcing me to get married." Sasuke said.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"They've given me until March to decide. At the spring ball I'm to announce my engagement." Sasuke said. Naruto felt tears in his eyes.

"This is just like when they sent you away to school. They're doing this on purpose." Naruto said trying not to cry.

"I know, Sunshine." Sasuke sighed. He leaned back a little to look at Naruto.

"Ten months, Sasuke. Ten months and I'll be 21." Naruto cried and Sasuke wiped his tears away. "Can you try for a long engagement?"

"They want me married before my birthday." Sasuke said. Naruto bit his lip and glared off to the side. "Hey," Sasuke said softly as he put his hands on Naruto's cheeks and forced the blonde to look at him. "I'll figure something out. If I have to hire you as my personal servant to keep you near me after I get married I will. Then when you turn 21 I can get a divorce and then we'll be together." Sasuke said. Naruto laughed softly.

"You're not going to get a divorce." Naruto said.

"I will." Sasuke insisted.

"I wouldn't let you, idiot." Naruto said. "Don't say stupid things like that. We'll think of something else." Naruto told him. Sasuke sighed and nodded.

"I'm sorry, Sunshine." Sasuke said softly. Naruto grabbed Sasuke's head and pulled him into a deep kiss.

"Don't apologize for something you can't control, Sasuke." Naruto said, pressing his forehead against Sasuke's. Sasuke smiled a little.

"And here I thought **I** was the mature one." Sasuke said. Naruto smiled a bit and kissed Sasuke again. Naruto wasn't about to tell Sasuke he knew all along that they probably wouldn't end up together. Sasuke deepened the kiss and pulled Naruto closer. Naruto smirked as he broke the kiss to trail kisses down Sasuke's neck. Sasuke's head fell back as he let out a soft moan.

"It has been a while, Sasuke." Naruto mumbled against Sasuke's neck while unbuttoning Sasuke's shirt to expose more skin.

"It has been way too long, Naruto." Sasuke panted. He gripped Naruto's shirt tightly as they younger man began sucking on his collar bone. Sasuke gasped and moaned softly. "Naruto, please." Sasuke panted. Naruto smiled and kissed Sasuke deeply while pushing him back towards the bed. They both fell on the bed and immediately broke the kiss to pull all of their clothes off.

"Who's turn is it tonight?" Naruto asked breathing heavily.

"Yours." Sasuke panted. Naruto smirked.

"Okay." Naruto said leaning over Sasuke to capture his lips in a passionate kiss. "Remember to be quiet." Naruto said.

"I'm always quiet." Sasuke snapped back at him. Naruto laughed softly.

"You are never quiet, Sasuke." Naruto smiled kissing Sasuke again. Sasuke moaned into Naruto's mouth.

"Don't you dare say a thing." Sasuke growled when he felt Naruto smiling. Naruto sat up and looked down at Sasuke and Sasuke stared back up at him. It had been a while since they were together like this. And considering that Sasuke had three months before he announced his engagement, this would probably be one of the last times they were together like this.

"I love you, Sasuke." Naruto said.

"I love you too, Sunshine." Sasuke smiled.

"Tonight, can we take it slow?" Naruto asked. Sasuke smiled.

"It's your night, Naruto. We'll do whatever you want." Sasuke said reaching up to run his fingers through Naruto's hair. Naruto smiled and kissed Sasuke slowly. Naruto took his time in order to make sure he would always remember everything about the young man beneath him. First he kissed Sasuke's face, his cheeks, his forehead, his eye lids, his nose and his jaw. He then kissed Sasuke's neck and the hollow of his throat and the spot behind his ear and gently bit his Adam's apple before moving on to his collar bone and shoulders. When Naruto started on Sasuke's chest, Sasuke just watched him with glazed eyes. Sasuke reached down and stroked Naruto's cheek. Naruto grabbed Sasuke's hand and kissed his fingers gently.

"I don't want you to get married, Sasuke." Naruto cried softly.

"Don't cry, Sunshine." Sasuke said as he sat up. He moved to sit in Naruto's lap and gently kissed down his jaw line.

"I'm scared you'll forget me." Naruto said kissing Sasuke's palm while Sasuke started kissing Naruto's shoulder and chest.

"I'll never forget you, Naruto. I promise." Sasuke said. Naruto looked up at Sasuke with tears in his eyes.

"It's not fair." Naruto said. Sasuke pulled Naruto forward and kissed him gently and lovingly. Naruto kissed Sasuke back, Sasuke letting him dominate the kiss. One of Naruto's arms went around Sasuke's waist and the other hand went to the back of Sasuke's head. Sasuke's hands rubbed up and down Naruto's torso lovingly. Naruto sighed as he broke the kiss and put his head on Sasuke's shoulder.

"How about we do something other than sit here all night, huh?" Sasuke asked while wrapping one of his arms around Naruto's neck. Naruto smiled a little and nodded.

"It would be a waste, wouldn't it?" Naruto asked. Sasuke pulled Naruto into a kiss as Naruto laid Sasuke back on the bed. Naruto didn't spend much time preparing him before he pushed his erection into Sasuke. Sasuke started to moan but bit his lip to keep from being to loud. "You know, it's a pity that I'll never get to hear you moaning with no restraints." Naruto smirked.

"We'll have an affair and I'll moan for you whenever you want me to." Sasuke panted as he moved his hips into Naruto's. Naruto thrust hard into Sasuke.

"Don't say stupid things like that, Sasuke." Naruto snapped at him. Naruto easily found a good pace for them and thrust in and out of Sasuke, hitting the other's prostate every time. Sasuke had grabbed a pillow and was screaming into it. Naruto started pumping Sasuke's erection in time with his thrusts. "Sasuke, I don't think I can hold out much longer." Naruto panted. Sasuke immediately threw the pillow off of his face and leaned up to kiss Naruto passionately. Naruto cried out his release into Sasuke's mouth, the sensation also making Sasuke orgasm. When they had both clamed down Naruto got up and went into Sasuke's washroom and got a washcloth to clean them up. After they were clean Naruto laid back down on the bed and snuggled into Sasuke's side.

"I love you, Naruto." Sasuke said softly.

"I love you too, Sasuke." Naruto said kissing Sasuke gently. Sasuke looked over at his clock.

"You should probably get back to your room." Sasuke said. Naruto shook his head.

"I'm not going back to my room." Naruto said.

"You'll get into trouble, Naruto." Sasuke said.

"Wouldn't be the first time." Naruto smiled.

"Fine, lets get dressed." Sasuke sighed.

"No, we're not getting dressed either." Naruto said. Sasuke looked at him.

"Naruto," Sasuke started.

"If this is going to be the last night I can spend with you then I want to have a good reason for it. If your father found out what we did, it will make them forcing you into a marriage more legitimate for me. At least then they would have good reason to be threatened by me other than them assuming they should be. I want to make their worst fears come true Sasuke, it's only fair." Naruto said. Sasuke could see the devastation and anger in Naruto's eyes.

Even if he never said it out loud and never acted like it, Naruto had resented Fugaku and Mikoto for most of his life. Of course Sasuke didn't blame the blonde one bit for it. Fugaku and Mikoto's worst fear was that Sasuke and Naruto had something other than friendship going on between them. So to try and prevent their worst fear from happening they were forcing Sasuke into a marriage, which was Naruto's worst fear. In Naruto's mind, he was completely justified for wanting to be seen like this. However, Sasuke knew that if they were found, Fugaku would most likely murder the blonde and that was Sasuke's worst fear.

"Is that really fair to me?" Sasuke asked. Naruto looked at Sasuke.

"It's still my night, isn't it? You said we would do whatever I wanted." Naruto said. Sasuke frowned. "I'm sorry Sasuke, but if you get married I don't know what I'd do."

"So you're going to do something even more stupid now?" Sasuke asked.

"Please." Naruto begged.

"He'll kill you, Naruto. You know he will." Sasuke said. Naruto shook his head.

"He won't. He'll almost kill me, but he never would be able to." Naruto said.

"What makes you so sure?" Sasuke asked.

"Why ruin his reputation when he can ruin mine?" Naruto asked. "He would never have my blood on his hands. He didn't kill Orochimaru for that same reason." Naruto said. Sasuke clenched his jaw.

"But what about Itachi and all the work that he's put in to get you established as a noble?" Sasuke asked.

"They only accept me because Itachi is there. When Itachi isn't around, those people don't even acknowledge my existence." Naruto said. Sasuke looked at Naruto.

"You're willing to get beaten half to death, have your reputation ruined, possibly get kicked out into the streets, and who knows what other horrible things all for this?" Sasuke asked.

"More than willing. I want this, Sasuke. I will gladly give up everything in my future just to be with you like this tonight." Naruto said calmly. There wasn't a hint of a hint of a slight possibility of a hint of doubt in his words. Naruto had made up his mind a long time ago that if they ever were caught he wouldn't regret anything and would gladly accept whatever fate gave him as punishment. "I love you, Sasuke." Naruto said. Sasuke sighed slightly angry with Naruto's stubbornness and also for his own inability to do anything in this situation. He knew that if he refused to get married, his mother would probably just tie him to the bed and lock Sakura in the room with him and force him that way. Sasuke was too much of a gentleman to allow a woman's reputation to be ruined and his parents knew it. He knew they would find some way to force him into a marriage and it frustrated him.

"I love you too, Sunshine." Sasuke said softly.

"Don't cry, Sasuke. Please don't cry." Naruto said.

"Just give me a kiss and tell me that everything will be alright." Sasuke said. Naruto pulled Sasuke into a loving kiss.

"Everything will be alright." Naruto smiled at Sasuke. Even though Sasuke knew it was a lie, Naruto said it so honestly that he could half-way believe it.

"Yeah." Sasuke nodded. Naruto put his head on Sasuke's chest.

"Sing me a song, Sasuke." Naruto whispered. Sasuke's grip tightened around Naruto as tears filled is eyes.

"You are my sunshine, my precious sunshine. When you're not with me, my skies are gray. I'll always tell you, how much I love you. So shine for me, my Sunshine, always." Sasuke sang softly as tears fell from his eyes. Naruto's grip tightened around Sasuke. They both knew they were doing something extremely stupid and dangerous. They both just wished that they could stay in these moments forever.

* * *

So yes, Naruto always seems to be the one pressuring Sasuke to do stupid things. In case any of you didn't get the whole "tie Sasuke to the bed and lock Sakura in' i meant that Sakura would most likely rape Sasuke and then Sasuke would have to marry her to make an 'honest woman' out of her or whatever. Mikoto is desperate. I mean Itachi isn't married, and she wants ganbabies! (lets pretend that's her motivation for forcing Sasuke into a marriage)

anyway, next chapter is what happens the next morning. (dramatic music) read on to find out. and you can totally leave a review for this chapter too. you don't have to go to the next chappie to leave a review for both chappies... and yes, this is me trying to get more reviews. I mean 360... that's a lot of reviews!! I want MORE!!


	20. Chapter 20

So... little Naru and Sasu are nudes in bed. What happens if someone comes in? Who's gonna be the one to come in and find them? I'm sure you all have your theories and they're probably mostly correct but read on and find out the absolutely correct answers! Oh, and more stuff happens in this chappie too...

WARNING: Fugaku and Orochimaru... I think they're both equally evil that they can get their own warning.

* * *

"GET UP!" Fugaku screamed, his voice shaking the entire house. Naruto and Sasuke jumped slightly and then looked up at Fugaku. Fugaku was glaring at the two boys. "What the hell do you think you're doing, Sasuke? What the hell is this?" Fugaku roared. Sasuke looked up at his father but said nothing. Fugaku didn't know what to do he was so furious. Iruka had woken him up that morning saying that Naruto was not in his room, but to find they two boys sleeping together naked was not what Fugaku had been expecting. "Get dressed." Fugaku said lowly.

"Yes sir." The two boys said softly. Naruto didn't even bother putting his shirt on, he knew he was going to get whipped pretty badly. Sasuke watched Naruto carefully, feeling like he was about to cry. Sasuke knew his father was furious and was fearing for Naruto's life at the moment. They went into the shed in the back.

"Words can't even begin to describe how furious I am with both of you. You two are banned from seeing each other. Naruto you will no longer be Sasuke's servant and you will no longer be living in the house. You will be moved to the cellar of the servant's house and will be grounded for a month before you start back with your chores again." Fugaku glared at Naruto.

"The cellar? Father," Sasuke started.

"You, Sasuke, will be grounded to your room and will only be allowed out for tea with the ladies. You will pick one of those girls to be your wife and you **will** announce your engagement at the party and you **will** marry that girl." Fugaku growled. Sasuke glared at his father but knew there was nothing he could say. Fugaku pulled the whip from the wall. Naruto looked at the whip and then at Fugaku.

"How many, sir?" Naruto asked trying to keep the shaking in his voice under control. Fugaku's eyes flashed angrily.

"Twenty." Fugaku said.

"Father! Twenty will kill him!" Sasuke said.

"I SAID TWENTY!" Fugaku roared. Fugaku had never given more than seven lashes to any of the servants and never more than five to Naruto. Fugaku got to ten before Naruto collapsed. Never once had Naruto cried out or showed any sign of it hurting him. But that was of course because his back had been to Fugaku. When Naruto fell they could see the tears streaming down his cheeks and blood leaking from his mouth where he had bit the inside of his cheeks or his tongue or lip to keep from screaming in pain. Fugaku was about to give the eleventh blow when Sasuke ran between them.

"Wait!" Sasuke cried tears trickling down his pale cheeks. "Stop, please you have to stop." Sasuke begged.

"I already said," Fugaku started.

"Then give me the other ten." Sasuke said. Fugaku raised an eyebrow. "It's just as much my fault as it is his. I deserve the other ten lashes." Sasuke said. Fugaku grit his teeth. He was still furious with the two boys but Sasuke had impressed him.

"Very well, if you want them." Fugaku said. Fugaku gave Sasuke four lashes before Sasuke collapsed. And then after a short argument among the three, Fugaku complied with Naruto's demands gave the last six to Naruto. After that Naruto was on his hands and knees, panting heavily and watching at the water from his eyes and the blood form his mouth fell onto the ground below him. Sasuke sat next to Naruto and gently wrapped his arms around the shaking boy. "Sasuke," Fugaku started with a growl.

"SHUT UP!" Sasuke screamed at him. Fugaku looked at Sasuke slightly shocked. "Just shut up." Sasuke said softly. "You've already done enough, just give me these few minutes. I'll take Naruto to the cellar and we'll do exactly what you told us, but please just give us a few minutes." Sasuke said as he started crying. Fugaku looked at the two crying boys.

"You have half an hour." Fugaku said as he walked towards the door.

"Thank you, sir." Sasuke said. Just before Fugaku closed the door he looked at the two as Sasuke gently pulled the crying Naruto into his lap and Naruto pressed himself into Sasuke's chest as he started openly sobbing. Fugaku shut the door as Sasuke started stroking Naruto's hair and humming, trying to comfort the blonde.

"I'm sorry Sasuke." Naruto cried into Sasuke's chest. "Are you hurt?" He asked looking up at the other. Sasuke smiled and gently kissed Naruto.

"I'm fine." Sasuke said softly. Naruto started crying again.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Naruto kept saying.

"Sunshine, you have nothing to be sorry about. Please don't cry any more." Sasuke said kissing Naruto.

"I love you, Sasuke." Naruto whispered.

"I love you too, Naruto." Sasuke said kissing Naruto again. They sat there for a while until Sasuke said they had to go. Sasuke helped Naruto pull his shirt on and then walked with him to the cellar. "I'll think of something, Sunshine. I promise." Sasuke said. Naruto nodded. "I love you."

"I love you too." Naruto smiled and kissed Sasuke one last time. They both knew that as soon as Sasuke left they wouldn't be seeing each other for a very long time. After prolonging it as long as he possibly could, Sasuke left.

"Hello, Lamb." Orochimaru smiled as he stood in the doorway of Naruto's room that night. Naruto looked at him and forced himself to stay calm. "How sad that they have put you down here. I guess they don't really care about you after all." He smiled and chuckled lightly. "Those silly brothers really thought they could protect you. You should have heard them arguing with Fugaku earlier. Maybe I should teach them a lesson, what do you think?" Orochimaru asked.

"Orochimaru, don't you have duties to attend to?" Shikamaru asked from the top of the stairs. Orochimaru growled slightly and left. Shikamaru came down with a tray of food for Naruto. "Here's your dinner." Shikamaru said.

"Thanks." Naruto said softly.

"You must have really pissed Master Fugaku off." Shikamaru said looking at the cellar. Naruto nodded.

"Yeah, I did something really bad." Naruto said softly.

"Well thanks to whatever you did, I'm stuck taking care of the garden by myself for a month." Shikamaru said lightly. Naruto laughed softly at that.

"I'm sorry, Shika. If you want, next month I'll work by myself in the garden to make up for it." Naruto said. Shikamaru laughed.

"Well, whatever. It'll be boring working without you." Shikamaru smiled. Naruto nodded and Shikamaru left. Time moved forward slowly. Every day Sasuke would send Iruka to check on Naruto, but when Fugaku found out he told Sasuke to stop. When Sasuke stopped sending Iruka, Itachi started sending Iruka knowing that Fugaku couldn't really do anything about it. When Itachi told Sasuke that Naruto said it was too dark, Sasuke gave Itachi a lamp to give to Naruto. When Naruto said his bed was uncomfortable, Sasuke sent in a pillow. When Naruto said he was cold, Sasuke gave him a blanket. Each time Sasuke sent something in, he also sent a drawing of a smiling sun. When Naruto was finally allowed out of his room Sasuke left messaged of 'SLS' everywhere. And then the night of the spring ball came. The night Sasuke was going to announce his engagement. And Naruto could only sit in his room and wait to hear the outcome. The door to Naruto's room opened.

"Hello, Lamb." Orochimaru smiled at him. Naruto started shaking as he looked up at Orochimaru.

"What do you want?" Naruto asked not even bothering to hide the fear in his voice. Orochimaru smiled.

"To teach the Uchihas a lesson." Orochimaru said plainly. He pulled out a gun and pointed it at Naruto. "Come with me please." Orochimaru said. Naruto was too scared to even scream. And when they made it into the main house, Naruto knew no one in the servant's house would hear him even if he could scream. He also knew all the in house servants were gone.

"What do you want with me?" Naruto asked as he was tied to a chair in the entry hall. Orochimaru smiled.

"Do you know why I'm a servant here, lamb?" Orochimaru asked.

"Because you did a bunch of bad things and Master Fugaku put you in prison and then when you were out, he kept you here to make sure you didn't do anything else bad." Naruto said.

"No, it was your father who put me into prison, lamb." Orochimaru said calmly. Naruto's eyes widened. "My subordinates weren't very happy about it. And to make me feel better they killed your parents under my orders."

"What?" Naruto asked softly.

"Unfortunately, I didn't find out about you until I started working here. Those idiot Uchihas thought they could hide you from me by making you a servant, but I wasn't fooled." Orochimaru smirked. Naruto gasped and looked up at the snake man. "Oh yes, lamb. You're a servant because they knew I would come after you."

"Why?" Naruto asked softly as tears filled his eyes. He had a pretty good idea, considering the gun, but that's all he could think of to say.

"I'm going to kill you, lamb." Orochimaru smiled so sweetly and nonchalantly it was sickening. Naruto let out a soft sob. "Don't cry, lamb, you knew all along I had my eyes on you." Orochimaru said stroking Naruto's cheek. "Don't you think it would make a wonderful engagement present for dear Sasuke to come home to see his closest friend committing laying in a pool of his own blood after committing suicide?"

"S-suicide?" Naruto asked with a whimper.

"Not really of course. It will only look like it." Orochimaru smiled. "They never could pin the murder of your parents on me either." Orochimaru laughed.

"Don't kill me." Naruto said softly.

"I have to, lamb." Orochimaru said almost sympathetically. Naruto started crying again. "It's sad how pathetic you really are." Orochimaru smirked.

"I'm not pathetic." Naruto whimpered as the gun was pointed at him.

"You can't even protect yourself, lamb. It's all those Uchiha brothers' fault, you know. I bet even now you're expecting them to come save you because you can't save yourself." Orochimaru sneered. Naruto whimpered and closed his eyes tightly. He knew Orochimaru was right, the only thing he could think of at the moment was 'save me, Sasuke.' "Pathetic." Orochimaru tisked.

"Sasuke." Naruto whispered.

"Good bye, Lamb." Orochimaru said. Just as he was about to pull the trigger the front doors opened. Orochimaru turned and shot the intruder. Naruto opened his eyes to see Itachi standing there with a wound in his side.

"Itachi." Naruto cried. Itachi looked at Naruto and then glared at Orochimaru.

"What the hell do you think you're doing to him?" Itachi asked icily. Orochimaru dropped the gun and Naruto kicked it away as Itachi came towards them. When Orochimaru realized he had dropped the gun he reached in his pocket and pulled out a knife.

"You think I wouldn't kill you too?" Orochimaru asked. Itachi glared at Orochimaru and punched him. Orochimaru sliced Itachi's arm in retaliation. The two fought and Itachi had Orochimaru pressed against the wall. But Orochimaru stabbed Itachi in the shoulder and kicked him across the room. With his knife stuck in Itachi, Orochimaru grabbed the swords that were hanging on the wall. About that time Fugaku and Mikoto came in. Fugaku and Orochimaru started yelling and Mikoto was screaming. Itachi went over to Naruto and untied him before pulling the blonde into another room to hide him. There was a scream and then everything went silent. Itachi and Naruto ran back into the entry hall about the same time Sasuke was coming in as well. Orochimaru stood there covered in blood and Fugaku and Mikoto laid dead on the floor.

"You!" Itachi and Sasuke both yelled. They both started towards Orochimaru, even though they were unarmed. Itachi passed out and hit the floor. Sasuke, thinking his brother was also dead and then seeing Naruto covered in blood, although it was Itachi's, went into a fit of rage. He saw the gun on the floor and grabbed it. He shot Orochimaru twice, but neither shot would have killed him. Orochimaru sneered as he ran out the front door. Sasuke ran after him, followed closely by Naruto. Orochimaru cut the reins on one of the carriage horses and jumped on. Sasuke went to cut the reigns but Naruto grabbed him.

"Sasuke, you can't go after him like that. It's too dark for you to be riding around." Naruto said.

"He killed my parents Naruto! What the hell am I supposed to do?" Sasuke growled.

"But what if you get hurt?" Naruto asked.

"It doesn't matter. Nothing matters. I have to kill him." Sasuke said pushing Naruto off of him and jumping on the horse. Naruto just stood there and watched Sasuke riding away as the words echoed in his head. 'Nothing matters'

so basically this chapter was super intense even writing. Sasuke stood up to his dad and got whipped. and Fugaku and mikoto got theirs. so... everyone who thought orochimaru was going to rape poor little naru was WRONG! he had been planning to kill Naruto for a very long time and knew that if he scared Naruto enough, Naruto wouldn't be able to do anything because he relied so much on Sasuke and Itachi. That was also kind of the point of the 'sasuke beats naruto' chapter. I also find it slightly funny that Sasuke is chasing after 'the man who killed his parents' and he left Naruto to find orochimaru... i didn't intentionally do that at first but then i realized it later that it was strangely similar to sasuke from the real naruto series.

also, orochimaru got away and Sasuke's chasing him. what's going to happen with that? find out next chapter!! next 2 chapters will be up tomorrow!! HECK YES I SAID 2 CHAPTERS!! this is my present for all the lovely reviewers. You're such good and devoted reviewers that i'm giving you two chapters.

REVIEW!!


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21. this is actually switched from how i originally wrote it. this woul dhave been chapter 22. but i thought about it last night and decided that i liked this chapter coming first instead. i don't know why. so anyway. read on faithful readers!

* * *

"He hasn't come back yet?" Itachi asked. Naruto shook his head. Itachi sat on his bed with a bandage around his arm and his abdomen. Naruto sat on a chair beside the bed, where he had been for the past two days. Itachi had kept Naruto in his room to hopefully distract the blonde from worrying too much about Sasuke, and also to keep himself company.

"Itachi, you don't think Orochimaru," Naruto started.

"Definitely not." Itachi said before Naruto finished. Naruto smiled a bit and nodded. Itachi noticed how pitiful Naruto looked and frowned. "Something wrong, Sunshine?" Itachi asked. Naruto laughed softly at the nickname. Itachi rarely used it, only when he knew Naruto was upset about something and was trying to make him feel better.

"No. Just worried I guess." Naruto said. "I bet Sasuke's fiancé is worried as well." Naruto added.

"Sasuke didn't announce his engagement. We left before he had to." Itachi said.

"What?" Naruto asked looking up at Itachi with wide eyes. Itachi nodded.

"I don't even know who he was going to choose." Itachi said. Naruto forced himself not to get too excited, but he really couldn't help it. Sasuke wasn't engaged, and although he was sad that Fugaku and Mikoto had been killed it meant that there was no one to keep them from being together.

"Wait, why did you leave?" Naruto asked.

"Sasuke said he had a really bad feeling and that we needed to get back home." Itachi said.

--Flashback-

_Sasuke fidgeted slightly as the carriage pulled up in front of the large courthouse where the ball was being held. Tonight was the night he was supposed to announce his engagement. He had told Naruto that he would think of some way out of it, but even after three months he had nothing. He knew he would be forced into a marriage even if he refused to announce and engagement tonight. He really couldn't see a way out of it._

_After being announced and greeting a few of the other guests Sasuke went over to a table to think for a while. He could always feign illness and have to be taken home, but that wouldn't really do much to help him other than postpone the inevitable. Sasuke sighed heavily. Suddenly he felt his stomach lurch and his chest clench up. He felt like he really was going to throw up or something, but had no idea why._

_"Sasuke" Naruto's fearful voice echoed in Sasuke's head. Sasuke's heart beat really hard and felt like it was about to explode. Something was wrong. Sasuke got up and quickly went to his parents and brother._

_"We need to leave." Sasuke said._

_"Sasuke, you can't be serious. We just got here." Mikoto said._

_"No. We have to go now. Something is wrong." Sasuke said._

_"What are you talking about?" Fugaku asked._

_"I have a really bad feeling and I know it sounds stupid, but you have to trust me that something is seriously wrong at home. We have to go back." Sasuke said._

_"A bad feeling, Sasuke?" Mikoto asked. "What do you mean?"_

_"I don't know what it is exactly. It's just this feeling like Naruto is in serious trouble." Sasuke said._

_"Sasuke," Fugaku sighed._

_"Please you have to believe me." Sasuke said loudly. Fugaku looked at the guests that started staring at them._

_"Sasuke, you're making a scene. What if I send Iruka back to the house to check on Naruto?" Fugaku asked as he turned to find Iruka._

_"That's not good enough! If you're not going to do anything, I will. I have to go save him!" Sasuke shouted angrily as he ran out of the courthouse._

_"Sasuke!" Fugaku yelled but Sasuke was already gone._

_"Father, what if he's right?" Itachi asked. "I too have a strange feeling like something is off." Fugaku sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose._

_"Itachi, go get the carriage. We'll head towards the house and pick Sasuke up on the way." Fugaku said. Itachi nodded as Fugaku went to give their apologies for leaving early. Itachi, Mikoto and Fugaku got into the carriage and headed towards their house quickly, looking for Sasuke on the way. They, however, didn't know that Sasuke had taken a shortcut through the woods because he was on foot and it would be faster than running on the street. The carriage arrived before Sasuke but only by a few minutes. As Sasuke was running up the stairs he saw Orochimaru pulling two swords out of Mikoto's lifeless body that was laying over Fugaku's corpse._

--End Flashback-

"I guess that means we were both orphaned by Orochimaru, huh?" Itachi asked. Naruto looked at Itachi.

"You knew?" Naruto asked softly. Itachi sighed.

"There was no proof, but we all knew Orochimaru was behind your parents' murder. I'm sorry that you've been in the dark about this all and I know it wasn't fair for you in any way, but my parents thought they were protecting you that way." Itachi said.

"Oroachimaru said that too. What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"I guess it's time to explain things to you. What did my father tell you about your parents' Will?" Itachi asked.

"That they asked your parents to take care of me and support me until my money ran out. And then when the money ran out to allow me to earn my stay even if it meant being a servant." Naruto said.

"That's what he told you to keep you from worrying. What the Will really said was to make you a servant and keep your identity hidden from Orochimaru just incase he decided to come after you. They didn't want you to be treated differently than the other servants because they were afraid that Orochimaru would figure it out." Itachi said.

"Then why did they wait until I was 12 to make me a servant?" Naruto asked.

"Because they didn't want to make you a servant. They were going to pass you off as Sasuke's play friend and use some of your inheritance to support you until you were 18 because that's as long as Father could stretch that amount of money." Itachi said.

"Wait, 18? When I was six they told me I was going to be a servant at 12." Naruto said. Itachi sighed.

"The original plan was to wait until you were 18. But then when you started getting too close to Sasuke, my parents got scared and decided to separate you two. But Father also would have felt bad if he suddenly made you a servant so he gave you a few years to transition. They had hoped that you becoming a servant would keep your relationship with Sasuke from staying in the direction it was headed, but it obviously didn't work and it frustrated my parents very much and they took out that frustration on you." Itachi said.

"So the whole time they were worrying about me and Sasuke Orochimaru was figuring out who I was and planning his move." Naruto said angrily.

"Again, it wasn't fair, I know." Itachi said.

"Then why? If they were supposed to be protecting me," Naruto started.

"I don't know. I only learned about everything recently as well." Itachi said. Naruto looked up at Itachi. "I always knew my father was afraid of your relationship with Sasuke. He didn't know what exactly was going on between you two, but he was afraid that it was more than just friendship. When father found you in Sasuke's bed a few months ago, I was against him forcing Sasuke into a marriage. And that's when he told me everything." Itachi said.

"I understand, but it's a stupid reason." Naruto said softly.

"Naruto, your relationship with Sasuke is not my business, but I do want to ask you, are you in love with my brother?" Itachi asked. Naruto smiled softly.

"I am. Very much." Naruto said.

"My lord, Itachi." Iruka came into the room.

"Yes?" Itachi asked.

"We've found Master Sasuke's horse, but we've lost Sasuke's trail. From tracking the horse, it looks like Sasuke fell off of his horse but there are many foot prints and a carriage and even what looks like a large dog. We can't tell if Sasuke was maybe picked up by the occupants of the carriage, maybe taken off by the large dog or he could have just gotten up and walked off." Iruka explained. Itachi sighed.

"We need to keep looking. We need to find him before Orochimaru does." Itachi said.

"Let me look for Sasuke too, please." Naruto said. Itachi shook his head.

"Absolutely not." Itachi said.

"Please, Itachi, please." Naruto begged.

"Can you handle the worst case scenario?" Itachi asked.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"Could you handle it if when you found Sasuke he was dead?" Itachi asked. Naruto's eyes widened slightly.

"You said he's not dead and I believe he's going to stay not dead." Naruto said. Itachi sighed. "Either you can send me, or I run off on my own. I'm sure you'd rather have Iruka watching after me than me being all alone." Itachi glared at Naruto.

"Fine. You may go with Iruka. You two will find at least two more people to go with you and then go searching for Sasuke. Please at least touch base every few weeks." Itachi said. Naruto smiled and hugged Itachi the best he could without agitating his wounds.

"Thank you, Itachi." Naruto said. Itachi smiled.

"No problem, Sunshine." Itachi smiled.

"Who else should we choose?" Iruka asked.

"Shikamaru is really good with strategizing and thinking up scenarios. Plus he knows a lot about outdoors stuff because we've been working in the garden for so long. We should take him." Naruto said. Itachi nodded.

"Shikamaru is a good choice. Also I think you should take Neji. He's been worried about Sasuke as well. He also is very smart and always brings in a different point of view. Also, having him will help you with your expenses considering that I can only give you access to so much." Itachi said. Iruka nodded.

"Those two sound good. Naruto we should ask them to join us and head out by this afternoon." Iruka said. Naruto nodded.

"I'll go tell Shikamaru." Naruto said running out of the room.

"I'll contact Neji." Itachi said. Iruka nodded and left. By that afternoon, the four were head out in search of the missing Uchiha.

* * *

so Itachi is fine. and now everyone understands why fugaku and mikoto were always so mean to naruto. the "will" at the begining was the fake will obviously. but it would have made this chapter significantly less revealing if i had told you all in the beginning. sorry. anyway. REVIEW PLEASE!!

next chappie is up too so go enjoy that...


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22. what happened to sasuke? read on, read on.

* * *

Sasuke woke up very confused and slightly dizzy. He blinked as a wooden room came into focus. He saw a girl with blonde hair tied up into four ponytails leaning against the wall in the corner.

"Oh, so you're awake?" The girl smiled at him.

"Hn." Sasuke answered still looking around the room.

"You're in a carriage, if that's what you're wondering." The girl said.

"Who are you?" Sasuke asked.

"I'm Temari. We found you on the road. It looked like you hit your head pretty hard on a branch." Temari answered.

"We?" Sasuke asked.

"Oh, the group. We're a traveling acting troupe and we go from village to village putting on shows." Temari smiled.

"I see." Sasuke nodded.

"So where were you headed?" Temari asked.

"I was chasing someone." Sasuke answered.

"Oh?" Temari asked.

"I have to kill him." Sasuke answered.

"Kill him?" Temari laughed softly. "What did he do to make you want to kill him?" She asked. Sasuke was quiet for a few seconds.

"I don't remember." Sasuke said.

"What do you mean you don't remember?" Temari asked.

"I mean exactly how it sounds. I can't remember why, but I know I was chasing a man that I had to kill." Sasuke answered.

"That's kind of strange." Temari said.

"Is it?" Sasuke asked. Temari laughed.

"You're a pretty strange guy. What's your name?" Temari asked. Sasuke again was silent for a few seconds.

"I can't remember." Sasuke said sadly. Temari looked at him.

"What? What exactly do you remember?" Temari asked.

"Waking up here." Sasuke said.

"Don't you remember anything before that?" Temari asked. Sasuke closed his eyes and tried to remember something. He smiled softly.

"I remember the sun." Sasuke said. His smile dropped and he opened his eyes.

"That's it?" Temari asked. Sasuke nodded. Temari sighed. She stood up and opened a window in the carriage. She crawled out and sat on the window sill. "Kakashi, your head trauma patient has amnesia." Temari said.

"What?" Came a rough voice from outside. "Amnesia?"

"Yeah, Kiba, like when you forget all of your memories." Another voice said.

"I knew that, Lee." Kiba growled back. "How did he get amnesia?"

"Because he hit his head, idiot." A third voice said.

"I can hear you, you know." Sasuke said leaning out of the window. He saw a brunette boy walking next to a giant white dog, a dark haired boy with big eyebrows and a tight green body suit on, and a boy with a black jumpsuit and a hood with cat ears.

"You probably shouldn't be moving around like that." Temari said looking at Sasuke.

"I'm a fast healer." Sasuke shrugged.

"How would you know, you have amnesia." The brunette boy said.

"Kiba, shut up." A voice from the front growled. Sasuke looked up to see a red head glaring at the brunette boy.

"Geeze, Gaara, don't get all pissy cause you haven't slept in three weeks. It's not my fault you are an insomniac." Kiba said.

"Yes, but it is your fault that every time I do manage to get to sleep your big mouth wakes me up." Gaara snapped back.

"Okay, you two. Stop arguing." Temari said.

"We're gonna stop soon. Anko and Gai are should be meeting us soon." Came the voice of the silver haired man driving the carriage. "Plus it will give me time to look at our patient." He chuckled. The carriage stopped and Sasuke groaned as his head started spinning.

"I told you to lay down." Temari said as Sasuke sat down. Sasuke glared at her and she laughed. "You know, you're pretty cute too." She said.

"I could be married, you know." Sasuke told her. Temari laughed again. Suddenly half of the carriage broke off. Or at least that's what it looked like to Sasuke. The opposite wall that they were on was pulled out into what looked like a stage. Sasuke remembered that Temari had said they were a traveling acting troupe. Everyone quickly crawled onto the stage and looked at Sasuke. The silver haired man came up to him. He wore a mask over the lower half of his face and it kind of weirded Sasuke out. He looked like a bandit or something.

"Let me take a look at you." the silver haired man said.

"You're Kakashi I presume." Sasuke asked.

"That I am. But the problem here isn't who I am, but who you are." Kakashi answered.

"I already told Temari that I don't remember." Sasuke said.

"But he does remember that he was chasing a guy he needed to kill." Temari said.

"And sunshine." Sasuke added.

"What's that got to do with anything?" The boy with the cat-eared hood asked.

"Kankuro, shut up." Gaara growled. Kiba laughed softly but stopped when Gaara glared at him.

"Why do you remember sunshine?" Kakashi asked. "What do you remember about it?"

"Nothing really. I can just see bright gold and sky blue swirls when I close my eyes. It feels really warm and it makes me want to smile." Sasuke said.

"Seriously, what does it have to do with anything?" Kankuro whispered to Lee.

"It could be a memory." Temari said.

"What makes you say that?" Kakashi asked.

"Because he's sitting in the sunshine on a cloudless day and has that stony expression." Temari said. Sasuke looked up at the sky to see the gorgeous blue sky streaked by golden sunbeams.

"It's not like the sunshine in my dream." Sasuke said.

"You're a weird one." Kankuro said.

"He's a noble. All nobles are weird." Kiba said.

"Excuse me?" Sasuke asked. "What makes you think that I'm a noble?"

"Because look at you." Kiba said.

"You have soft hands." Gaara said.

"So?" Sasuke asked.

"Nobles have never put in a hard days work therefore would have soft hands." Gaara said.

"Fine, I have soft hands. So if I really am a noble, I would appreciate it if you didn't talk so badly about other nobles like that." Sasuke said.

"Oh yeah, he's a noble." Kiba rolled his eyes.

"Why do you all think I'm so strange?" Sasuke asked.

"You act kind of strange." Lee said.

"I don't really know how I'm supposed to act. If I was a noble before, I don't remember how to be one. And I wouldn't really know how commoners act either if that was the case. It's rude to make fun of someone with amnesia, you know." Sasuke said.

"Well, Mr. Noble, we'll need to think of a name for you because you're probably going to be with us for a while." Kakashi said.

"Why?" Sasuke asked.

"Because we're not going anywhere where a noble would be for a while so no one's going to recognize you and it would be easier than trying to introduce you as 'that noble that travels with us with amnesia.'" Kakashi said.

"That makes sense I guess." Sasuke nodded.

"How about Leo?" Lee asked.

"Sure." Sasuke shrugged. Everyone smiled and nodded.

"Leo it is then." Kakashi said.

"Well, Leo, welcome to the group." Lee smiled.

"Temari said you guys were an acting troupe. What kind of shows do you do?" Sasuke asked.

"Well actually, we're more like a group of side show performers than actors." Kankuro said.

"Oh?" Sasuke asked.

"Well, Temari is a fan dancer. Kankuro is a puppeteer. Lee and Gai are acrobats and weight lifters. Kiba and Akamaru have the whole 'beast tamer' thing. Anko is a snake charmer. And I'm a hypnotist." Kakashi said. Sasuke looked at Gaara.

"Gaara's the body guard. He makes sure the audience behaves." Kiba said. Sasuke nodded.

"Well, Anko and Gai should be coming soon. So we'll just sit here and wait." Kakashi said. Everyone nodded and settled in. Sasuke sighed as he leaned against the wall. It was frustrating to lose your memory and he really wanted it back. He wanted to know why he was chasing the dark man and why he could only remember the sunshine.

so yay! all my other fav characters have shown up. in case you haven't figured it out yet... THIS chapter is why the story is titled 'remember the sun' this is what my original story plan was all about and then somehow the first 20 chapters appeared instead. and what's really sad is that there aren't many more chapters left so i wrot more filler than my original story idea. how sad is that? anyway. no one kill me cause sasuke's got amnesia. no one should have expected them to suddenly live happily ever after as soon as fugaku and mikoto died. why do you think Sasuke ran after orochimaru in the first place?

REVIEW!!


	23. Chapter 23

Really short chapter... sorry. all 6 1/2 months of searching are summed up in four little sections. otherwise you'd just get a bunch of chapters with sasuke not remembering anything and naruto not finding anything... and that would be boring. so all of the half-way kind of important things are here...

* * *

--Sasuke-

Sasuke woke up to a soft melodic noise. He blinked and looked around the carriage. Even though it had been a week, Sasuke still got too dizzy to walk very far and he also hadn't gotten his memory back. The melodic noise, though, seemed familiar. He saw Temari sitting in the window and could hear her humming a song that Sasuke knew he knew.

"What are you humming?" Sasuke asked. Temari looked in at him.

"Me?" Temari asked.

"Who else?" Sasuke asked. Temari laughed softly.

"The sunshine song. Why?" Temari asked.

"I know that song." Sasuke said.

"Really?" Temari asked. Sasuke had a pensive look as he searched his mind for how he knew that song.

"I know I know that song." Sasuke said exasperated that he couldn't remember anything. Temari sighed.

"Are you sure you know it? Maybe you just think you know it. No offense, but you don't have a memory. Maybe you're getting frustrated by not having a memory that you're convincing yourself that you remember things." Temari said.

"No. That song gives me the same feeling as my dream." Sasuke said.

"Are you still only dreaming of swirling sunshine?" Temari asked. Sasuke shook his head.

"No I can hear a distant voice. But I don't know who it is. He keeps saying 'only smiles for the sun.'" Sasuke said. He looked up at Temari who looked confused. "What do you think that means?"

"Well, the only time any of us have seen you smile is when you're asleep. Maybe that's because the sun you smile for is the sun you see in your dreams." Temari said.

"But I don't understand why I smile for the sun in my dreams and not the real sun. If I'm dreaming of the sun then why is it so different from the sun when I'm awake?" Sasuke sighed.

"Maybe it's a different sun that you're dreaming of. Even though it doesn't really make sense, but it's your memory so I can't really tell you." Temari said.

"Maybe it's a different sun because you're an alien and dreaming of the sun from your home planet." Kankuro said as he stood on the foot hole of the carriage and leaned in the window.

"That's stupid, Kankuro." Temari said.

"Come on, this guy is weird enough as it is. There's at least a little evidence to him being an alien." Kankuro said.

"You're an idiot." Temari said.

"Kiba, tell Temari you agree with me." Kankuro said.

"He is a weird guy." Kiba agreed.

"I can hear you, you know." Sasuke growled.

"No offence." Kiba laughed awkwardly.

"You two are both idiots. The only reason you think Leo is so weird is because he's not an idiot like you two." Temari huffed.

"All four of you are being too loud." Gaara growled.

"Sorry, Gaara." The four of them said softly. Temari climbed back into the carriage and sat down next to Sasuke.

"How's your head?" She asked pulling out a bottle and shaking a pill out.

"Still hurts and still memoryless." Sasuke said as Temari handed him the pill. He took his medicine and laid down. "Temari, can you sing that song for me please?" Sasuke asked. Temari smiled and nodded.

"Of course, Leo." Temari said. "You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy, when skies are grey. You'll never know, dear, how much I love you. so please don't take my sunshine away." Temari sang softly. Sasuke fell asleep after that.

--Naruto-

"You are my sunshine, my precious sunshine. When you're not with me, my skies are gray. I'll always tell you how much I love you. So shine for me, my Sunshine, always." Naruto sang softly as he pressed the heel of his hands harder into his ears. The thunder shook the small inn they were staying at. Naruto screamed. Ever since he had started living in the cellar, Naruto had gone back to being completely terrified of storms. Before he had only been mostly terrified. With Sasuke around he wouldn't scream or cry, but now he couldn't stop it.

"Naruto, are you okay?" Shikamaru said sitting on Naruto's bed. Naruto was crying too hard to answer Shikamaru.

"What's wrong?" Neji yawned.

"Naruto's afraid of storms." Shikamaru said.

"Naruto, you're 20 years old. You shouldn't be afraid of thunderstorms any more." Neji said.

"When Naruto was 5 he got into trouble and then got locked out of the house in a terrible thunderstorm." Iruka told Neji.

"You know that tree in the garden that's split straight down the middle?" Shikamaru asked. Neji nodded. "Naruto wasn't ten feet away from that tree when it was hit by that lightning bolt."

"Oh." Neji said softly. He got up and sat down on the bed as well and stroked Naruto's hair. "You're safe in here, Naruto. You don't have to be scared." Neji said comfortingly. Neji and Shikamaru sat on Naruto's bed, comforting the blonde until he was finally calm enough to get to sleep. The next morning when Naruto wok up he thanked the two boys.

"Thank you for taking care of me last night. I'm really sorry that I kept you awake but it meant a lot to me when you two tried to comfort me." Naruto smiled at them. The two boys smiled and nodded.

"What are friends for?" Shikamaru smiled. Naruto smiled even brighter.

"Yeah." Naruto nodded.

"Well, if you three are ready, how about we get moving." Iruka said.

"It's been two months, Iruka. Do you think we'll find him?" Neji asked.

"Don't say that. Of course we'll find him." Naruto snapped. Neji nodded.

"Yeah. Sorry, I shouldn't have said that." Neji said. The four left the inn following the trail that they hoped would lead them to Sasuke.

--Sasuke-

"Leo, what are you going to do if you can't get your memory back?" Lee asked as they were eating that night. Everyone stopped eating to look at Sasuke.

"I don't know." Sasuke answered.

"You know you can always stay with us." Kakashi said. Sasuke nodded.

"That would be nice. I like helping with your performances." Sasuke said.

"What about if you do get your memory back?" Anko asked.

"You won't go back to your old life and just forget about us, would you?" Kiba asked. Akamaru whimpered.

"No. If I'm really a noble then I'll hire you and bring you all back to my home and you can live there with me for however long you want. That way we won't have to be separated." Sasuke said. Temari smiled.

"You really are weird sometimes." She laughed softly.

"What's so weird about that?" Sasuke asked.

"Man he really doesn't remember anything about being a noble." Kankuro laughed. Sasuke glared at him.

"Nobles and commoners don't mix very well, Leo. You can't really be friends with us." Gaara said.

"And if you did hire us, we'd then be basically your servants. Nobles **definitely** can not be this friendly with their servants." Anko said.

"Says who?" Sasuke asked.

"Says everyone." Kakashi said.

"Well I don't really care. Right now I'm swearing to all of you that if I get my memory back and I am a noble I'll be friends with you. I don't care what anyone else says. You guys saved my life and treated me as part of your family even though you had no idea who I was. I think even if I didn't lose my memory I would have been friends with you." Sasuke said.

"What a wonderful person our companion is!" Gai exclaimed as tears of joy streamed down his cheeks. Lee was also crying. Kiba and Kankuro laughed at the two.

"You are a good person, Leo." Gaara said. Sasuke nodded.

"I'm feeling kind of tired. I'm going to go to sleep." Sasuke said walking over to his sleeping bag and laying down.

"We should all go to sleep if we want to make it to the village to perform tomorrow." Temari said. Everyone else slowly made their way to their sleeping bags. Sasuke gradually drifted into another dream world full of sky blue and golden yellow swirls with a peaceful smile on his face.

--Naruto-

"Why do we have to sleep outside?" Neji asked for about the 20th time.

"Because it's too dark to keep going. We'll be in a nice village tomorrow afternoon and we can stay there for a few days to get information." Iruka said.

"But we're going to be sleeping on the ground." Neji grimaced.

"You have a tent, Neji. You'll be fine." Shikamaru said.

"But why do we have to sleep outside?" Neji asked again.

"I bet Sasuke is sleeping outside right now and not complaining nearly as much as you are." Iruka huffed.

"I think it's nice." Naruto said.

"That's because you lived in a cellar for three months." Shikamaru said.

"You lived in the cellar?" Neji asked looking at Naruto. "I thought it was just a legend that servants got sent to the cellar."

"Yeah well I did something stupid and pissed Master Fugaku off and he kicked me out of the house and straight into the cellar. The ground is soft out here. I had to sleep on a metal grate with a thin pillow over it that they tried to pass off as a mattress. It's also a hell of a lot warmer out here. And significantly less moist. You should feel lucky, Neji." Naruto smiled at him. Neji grimaced slightly at the image of sleeping in a cellar.

"I have a tent. It's fine." Neji said. The other three smiled as Neji got into his tent to go to sleep. Naruto turned his back to his other two companions and pulled out a string tied around his neck with his ring strung on it. Naruto had found a string to put his ring on while they had been traveling these past few months and made himself a necklace. Naruto held his ring tightly in his fist and pressed his fist to his chest.

"Good night, Sasuke. Please be safe." Naruto said softly as he drifted to sleep.

* * *

so yes. sasuke's group and naruto's group are about to meet up. what's going to happen? read next chappie to find out. (Next chappie is up)

REVIEW!!


	24. Chapter 24

CHAPTER 24!! Sasuke and Naruto meet for the first time since Sasuke got amnesia... what's going to happen? read on and find out.

* * *

"This town is really nice." Naruto said as they walked through the gates of the village. The other three nodded.

"We should look for information. According to everywhere else, they've seen a guy like Sasuke traveling in this direction with a group of performers." Iruka said. The other three nodded.

"If they came through here, then they probably would have tried to perform in a central location. We should go look for someplace like that and ask people around there." Neji said. The other three nodded.

"Lets go." Naruto said and started walking. They started looking for something like a town square where a traveling performing group would want to perform at. The heard a commotion and followed it to find the town square filled with people all cheering and watching a fight on the stage. On closer inspection, the four travelers realized it was Sasuke and Orochimaru fighting on the stage. Unlike the rest of the audience, the four knew that it was not an act and were fearing for the young Uchiha's life.

"This isn't good." Iruka said. Orochimaru stabbed Sasuke in the leg and Sasuke screamed in agony.

"Sasuke!" Naruto shouted as he ran towards the stage. Sasuke, ignoring Naruto, turned and stabbed Orochimaru in the chest. Orochimaru gasped and stumbled backwards. He tripped and fell into the half of the carriage that wasn't folded out into a stage. He pulled ht curtain down with him and knocked the 'backstage' lantern down. The lantern fell and broke when it hit the floor. The oil went everywhere as did the flame. The flame quickly traveled up the curtain and into Temari's fireworks. The entire carriage exploded just as Gaara was pulling Sasuke off of the stage. The audience gasped realizing for the first time that what they had been watching for the last ten minutes was real.

--Sasuke 30 minutes prior-

"Wow, this is a nice town." Kiba said as they walked in.

"Yeah, we should hurry and get to the square so we can be ready for the midday rush." Kakashi said. They parked their carriage at an edge of the square and started unloading. Kakashi and Gai pulled down the one half of the carriage that made the stage. The rest of the carriage was used as the back stage area. Temari and Sasuke hung up the curtains to block the back stage area from the audience's view. Kiba and Kankuro set up the curtain that went off to the sides to block off the entrances to the backstage area from the audience's point of view.

Once they all got set up everyone went back stage to check their props. Temari had recently started using fireworks in her fan dances and she was very excited about it. Sasuke hung up the lantern he was going to use to light the fireworks. It was Sasuke's job to maintain the backstage area and make sure everyone was doing what they were doing. It was about ten minutes later before the square was filled with people. It was also Sasuke's job to attract everyone to see the show. He went out on stage and started his speech. However, when he looked out into the crowd he saw a face that he knew. The man he was supposed to kill.

"YOU!" Sasuke yelled and pointed at Orochimaru. Orochimaru smiled and waved at Sasuke.

"Leo, what's wrong?" Kiba asked from backstage.

"It's him." Sasuke growled.

"Ah, so we meet again, My Lord." Orochimaru smiled.

"Who are you?" Gaara asked.

"An old friend. Isn't that right?" Orochimaru hissed and looked at Sasuke.

"I will kill you." Sasuke said angrily.

"Are you going to fight me, young master?" Orochimaru asked.

"Gladly." Sasuke growled. Orochimaru pulled out the two swords he had taken when he left the Uchiha house and jumped at Sasuke. Sasuke rolled backwards, the blades cutting his arm. Sasuke hissed and clutched his arm.

"Leo." Kiba said tossing Sasuke a sword from backstage. Sasuke got up and lunged at Orochimaru, cutting the elder man across the chest. The two started fighting and for some reason the crowd started cheering. Everyone in the troupe had moved out to the front just incase Sasuke needed their help. Orochimaru stabbed Sasuke in the leg. Sasuke screamed and stabbed Orochimaru in the chest. Orochimaru fell back and Gaara pulled Sasuke off of the stage just as the carriage exploded. And then Sasuke passed out.

--present-

"Sasuke!" Naruto screamed as he ran up to the red headed boy holding Sasuke. Naruto didn't even pay attention to the boy as he pulled Sasuke away from him and into his own lap. "Sasuke, Sasuke, are you okay? Sasuke." Naruto cried while gently shaking Sasuke.

"He's passed out." The redheaded boy said. Naruto looked at him.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked.

"I'm Gaara." Gaara answered.

"You saved him. You pulled him off before the carriage exploded." Naruto said.

"Leo!" A few voices shouted.

"Gaara, is Leo alright?" A brunette boy asked.

"He's passed out." Gaara answered.

"Who are you and who the hell is Leo?" Naruto asked.

"That guy you're holding is Leo, idiot." The brunette snapped.

"Kiba, shut up." A blonde girl snapped. "Who are you?" She asked looking at Naruto.

"Naruto! Naruto! Where is Sasuke? Is he alright?" Shikamaru yelled as he ran up.

"So you know him?" Kiba asked. Naruto nodded.

"I'm Naruto. Sasuke's best friend." Naruto answered.

"So that's his name?" Gaara asked.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked looking up at Gaara.

"He's lost his memory." The blonde girl said.

"Naruto." Shikamaru said as he arrived. Neji and Iruka were close behind.

"What do you mean lost his memory?" Naruto asked.

"We mean exactly how it sounds." Kiba snapped.

"Kiba." Gaara growled.

"But he was fighting Orochimaru. Why would he be fighting Orochimaru unless he knew who he was?" Naruto asked.

"Leo could remember that he was supposed to kill that man, but he couldn't remember why. When he saw him in the crowd today, he got really upset and then they started fighting." Kiba said.

"His name is Sasuke." Naruto growled.

"Oh, sorry." Kiba smiled.

"Who was that man?" Gaara asked.

"Orochimaru killed Sasuke's parents and wounded his brother Itachi while trying to kill Naruto. Sasuke went after him and then disappeared and we were sent by Itachi to find him and take him back home." Iruka said. Gaara sighed and nodded.

"We'll need to treat his wounds before we do anything else." Gaara said. After they got Sasuke to a doctor and had him resting peacefully in a nice inn. The acting troupe and the four companions all met. After introductions and brief explanations on what had been going on the past 6 ½ months, they started talking about Sasuke's current condition.

"He's lost his memory entirely. Sometimes he'll remember things he use to know but he doesn't remember how he knows them or what their significance is." Kakashi said.

"What kind of things?" Iruka asked.

"Mostly things pertaining to the sun." Temari said. Naruto gasped softly enough that no one noticed.

"Do any of you know what the significance of the sun is?" Gaara asked. Iruka, Shikamaru and Neji all looked at Naruto.

"The sun in general or something specific about the sun?" Shikamaru asked.

"Sunshine to be more specific." Lee said.

"That's what Sasuke calls Naruto." Neji said. Everyone looked at Naruto but Naruto had zoned out and was staring at the floor. When he felt all the eyes on him he looked up and blinked innocently.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"Sunshine, huh?" Kakashi asked.

"What's the significance of the sunshine song?" Temari asked. Naruto looked at her slightly shocked.

"D-did he sing it?" Naruto asked.

"No. He heard me humming it and knew the tune. I sing it for him sometimes when he's upset. It seems to calm him down." Temari said. Naruto smiled and laughed.

"He would sing me that song when I was upset or afraid." Naruto said softly.

"Does he smile?" Temari asked.

"Only for Naruto." Shikamaru said.

"So you are the Sunshine from his dreams." Kakashi said.

"What?" Naruto asked looking at the older man.

"He has dreams of golden yellow and sky blue swirls. I'm assuming he was subconsciously trying to remember you, but couldn't fully get it. There was also a voice that kept saying 'he only smiles for the sun.'" Kakashi explained.

"Itachi has said that a few times." Neji said. Iruka nodded.

"So, you were just his best friend then?" Kakashi asked raising an eyebrow.

"And his servant." Shikamaru said. A few of the actors gasped softly as they remembered their conversation the previous night.

"Can we go see him?" Naruto asked. "I mean the four of us have come all this way to see that he's safe." He added. The others nodded. Iruka, Shikamaru and Neji left first but Kakashi grabbed Naruto.

"Don't be too upset if he doesn't remember you." Kakashi warned. Kakashi, Gaara and Kankuro went with the four into Sasuke's room. They were there for a while when Sasuke started to wake up.

"Sasuke." Naruto smiled. Sasuke opened his eyes and blinked a few times before looking around the room. He saw four strangers standing there smiling at him. He blinked again.

"How are you feeling?" Iruka asked.

"I'm sorry, but who are you?" Sasuke asked as he blinked up at the four people.

"So you really can't remember us, huh?" Neji asked somewhat sadly.

"Oh well, we're just glad you're safe." Shikamaru said. Sasuke looked at the blonde who was standing the closest to him out of anyone in the room. The poor boy looked devastated. Sasuke felt so bad for the boy but before he could say anything the blonde ran out of the room.

"Did I upset him that much?" Sasuke asked innocently. The other three sighed sadly.

"You should rest, master Sasuke." Iruka said sadly. The three left the room. Sasuke looked over at his three friends and frowned at their somber looks.

"What did I do?" Sasuke asked seriously confused.

"That blonde was your best friend." Gaara said softly.

"I-I didn't... how could I know that?" Sasuke asked angrily. He was frustrated with this amnesia especially if it meant hurting someone that was supposed to be his best friend. "Who were the other ones supposed to be?" Sasuke asked softly.

"Iruka was the man with the scar. He was your teacher until you were 14 and then became a servant at your house. Neji was the one with long hair. He was a good friend of yours from school. And Shikamaru was the third one. He was a servant at your house and tended to the gardens with the blonde one." Gaara said. Sasuke frowned.

"So who am I?" Sasuke asked.

"Uchiha Sasuke. That man you were chasing killed your parents. Your brother is Lord Uchiha Itachi." Kankuro said. Sasuke felt kind of dizzy. How could he have not known all this? Right now he was the second most powerful person in the country under his brother. But he couldn't remember a thing.

"Kakashi. Will you go talk to them and see if the blonde will come back in here?" Sasuke asked. Kakashi nodded. The three left Sasuke's room. Kakashi went off to find the four new men.

"I told him not to get too upset." Kakashi explained to Iruka as they stood outside of Naruto's room. Naruto was crying loudly on the other side of the locked door.

"You don't understand." Iruka sighed.

"I do, they're lovers." Kakashi said.

"No." Iruka snapped. Kakashi looked confused.

"I'm wrong?" Kakashi asked.

"Yes. Sasuke has been taking care of Naruto since Naruto was just a few months old. Naruto relies very much on Sasuke, he always has and no matter how much he tried to be independent, he always will. Sasuke's mother has spent the last nine years trying to get Sasuke married. And Naruto's biggest fear the entire time was that Sasuke would get married and go off and forget all about him. Speaking about amnesia in theory is one thing but experiencing your worst fear first hand is something totally different." Iruka said.

"I see." Kakashi sighed. He knocked on the door.

"Naruto, Sasuke wants to see you. He wants to apologize for making you so upset. You really shouldn't be mad at him for forgetting who you are. I mean if you think about it, he hasn't really forgotten you." Kakashi said through the door. The crying stopped but it didn't sound like Naruto made any move to unlock the door. "You have to understand how frustrating it is to not have any memory of your life and especially when you find out the person you just upset was your best friend. It's been really hard on him, Naruto, so please go talk to him." Kakashi said. Naruto unlocked the door and looked at the two men standing there.

"Okay." Naruto said softly. Naruto went into Sasuke's room and stood in the doorway staring at the other man.

"I'm sorry." Sasuke said softly.

"It's not your fault." Naruto said insincerely as he looked off to the side.

"What's your name?" Sasuke asked.

"Naruto." Naruto answered softly.

"Kakashi said that you were my best friend." Sasuke said. Naruto nodded. "I'd like for you to help me try to get my memory back. You, being my best friend, should know me the best out of anyone."

"I do, Sasuke. But please understand that right now I don't really want to see you." Naruto said softly.

"I thought you would be happy to see your best friend after 6 months." Sasuke said. Naruto frowned and felt tears in his eyes as he shook his head.

"Don't misunderstand that. I'm very happy that you are safe and I'm happy that I've seen you. But I can't be near you any more." Naruto said softly.

"Why not?" Sasuke asked.

"Because it hurts too much." Naruto whispered. "I'm sorry, I have to go." Naruto said as he turned to leave.

"Wait, please don't go." Sasuke said. "I know I need you to stay here with me." Sasuke said.

"Why?" Naruto asked as he paused but didn't look back at Sasuke.

"I can't fully remember you, but I know you were special to me. I can feel it because your presence is the same as the one in my dream." Sasuke said.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"You just make me feel calmer. You make me feel like I can remember you, even though I can't." Sasuke sighed.

"That doesn't make sense." Naruto said.

"You know when you have a feeling like deja-vu? That's the feeling you give me." Sasuke said. Naruto sighed and went to sit in the window seat and stare at Sasuke.

"I'll stay here if you promise to remember who I am by the end of the week." Naruto said.

"The end of the week?" Sasuke asked. Naruto nodded. "That's like four days."

"So?" Naruto asked. Sasuke glared at the blonde boy.

"Fine." Sasuke said.

"If you don't remember me, I'm never talking to you again." Naruto told Sasuke. Sasuke's eyes widened slightly. Naruto was being serious.

"Why are you so upset about this? I mean I know you're my best friend and all, but I can't help it if I got amnesia." Sasuke said.

"Whatever." Naruto huffed. He felt stupid for being so upset about it, but Sasuke did break his promise to never forget about Naruto. Even thought it was unintentional, Naruto still felt somewhat betrayed. Sasuke's words echoed in his head. 'Nothing matters.' If Sasuke hadn't left that night, then he wouldn't have hit the tree and wouldn't have gotten amnesia. Those words had hurt but now that they had indirectly caused Sasuke to forget Naruto, it hurt even more. "I have things I need to do and you should be resting." Naruto said. He started to leave and the paused. "I brought this for you." Naruto said handing Sasuke a copy of Cinderella.

"What's this?" Sasuke asked.

"A book." Naruto said.

"I can see that." Sasuke snapped.

"It was my favorite story. You use to read it to me whenever I asked you to." Naruto said.

"Oh. Were you wanting me to read it to you?" Sasuke asked. Naruto shook his head and smiled sadly.

"No. I brought it just in case you got bored. I mean you can't exactly get out of bed." Naruto shrugged. "I'll be going." Naruto waved.

"Wait." Sasuke called, but Naruto was already gone. There was a clenching in his chest that made it hard to breath. Sasuke had forgotten all about Naruto and it upset Naruto. Sasuke deserved to have Naruto mad at him. So why did it hurt so much when the blonde left his sight? Why did Sasuke want so badly to keep the blonde near him at all times? Why couldn't he remember Naruto when he so desperately wanted to? Sasuke looked over at the book he had been given.

"Sasuke." Kakashi said as he walked into the room.

"Yeah?" Sasuke choked slightly as he felt tears in his eyes. Kakashi paused for a second as he stared at Sasuke.

"What happened? Both you and Naruto are crying." Kakashi said.

"I want to remember. I'm so sick of not having any memories. It's so frustrating and no one understands what it's like." Sasuke said trying very hard not to start crying. Kakashi sighed as he went and sat on the bed.

"You're right, Sasuke. We don't understand what it's like. But you also can't understand what it's like for your old friends either." Kakashi said.

"I know, but Naruto's given me a week to get my memory back otherwise he says he'll never talk to me. Don't you think that's a bit harsh?" Sasuke asked.

"Well, try and think about it, Sasuke. If you don't get your memory back, what are you going to do? If you go back with them you'll have to re-learn everything that you learned in the last twenty three years. Or you can stay with us and live like you have been since you got amnesia." Kakashi said. Sasuke blinked slowly. It really would be easier if he just stayed with the acting troupe rather then return with the other four. When the time came, what would he want to choose?

* * *

(Dramatic Music) will sasuke ever get his memory back? will Sasuke choose to go back with Naruto even if he doesn't get his memory back? last two chappies comming tomorrow!!


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25!! Naruto gave Sasuke to the end of the week to get his memory back... what's going to happen?

* * *

"Sasuke." Naruto sighed softly as he sat on the bed of the sleeping male. He stared at Sasuke for a few minutes before reaching out and gently brushing his dark bangs from his face. Naruto let his hand rest on Sasuke's cheek, knowing Sasuke wouldn't wake up from it. "You will remember me, won't you?" He asked softly. He stroked Sasuke's hair lovingly as he leaned down and gently brushed his lips against Sasuke's. "I love you so much, Sasuke. It hurts so much right now because I know you love me, but you don't know it. You promised not to forget about me and I want to hold it against you so badly, but I can't. Please, just get your memory back quickly so you can remember me. Remember your Sunshine." Naruto whispered. The door opened.

"Oh." Temari said softly. Naruto looked up to see Temari and Kiba standing there.

"I was just checking on him." Naruto said as he stood up.

"It must be hard, huh?" Temari asked. Naruto had a sad look.

"Not the hardest thing I've been through." Naruto said softly. "If he decided to stay with you guys, you'd take care of him right?" Naruto asked looking at Temari. Temari smiled and nodded.

"Yeah. We'd take good care of him." Temari said.

"But wouldn't you be sad?" Kiba asked.

"Well, yeah. But I'm not going to force him to come back with us. I can manage without him around you know." Naruto smiled.

"That's not what we've heard." Kiba snorted.

"What did you say dog-boy?" Naruto growled.

"Absolutely nothing, it must have been the wind." Kiba smiled nervously.

"Well, I had just come to check up on him, I'll leave now." Naruto said with a wave as he left. Temari and Kiba looked at each other before sitting down, Kiba in the chair by the bed and Temari on the bed at Sasuke's feet.

"Why are you two here?" Sasuke yawned.

"Just checking up on you. How's your leg feeling?" Kiba asked.

"Fine." Sasuke said. He looked around the room. He had a dream about Naruto. They weren't doing anything other than just sitting and talking, but it seemed so real that Sasuke almost expected to see the blonde boy when he woke up.

"So, your brother contacted Iruka and said he would be here in a few days." Temari said casually.

"I don't know if I'm going back with them, if that's what you're asking." Sasuke said. Kiba smiled.

"You know you did promise that if you were a noble then you would take us all back to your house where we could live with you." Kiba pointed out.

"That's true. But right now I don't know. Its hard meeting all of these people that I knew but don't remember. It's making me confused and I can't think properly right now." Sasuke said. Temari smiled and placed her hand over Sasuke's.

"We're all your friends Sasuke and only want to see you happy." Temari said softly. Sasuke sighed and nodded. He really didn't want to tell her he was feeling the same about all of them. Sasuke wanted everyone to end up happy, but for some unknown reason to him, he especially wanted to see Naruto happy.

"We should go. We really just came to check on you." Kiba said standing up. He took Temari's hand and pulled her out of the room. Sasuke inwardly smirked as Kiba drug the blond girl out of the room. Whether they knew it themselves or not, Sasuke knew that the two had a 'thing' going on. He had noticed in the carriage that Temari only ever sat in the window when Kiba was walking beside it. Or that Kiba would always stand on the carriage and lean in the window when Temari was paying too much attention to Sasuke. Or that they would playfully steal each other's food during meals and eventually feed each other a few bites. He noticed that Kiba got possessive of Temari when there were a bunch of guys around and that Temari would get jealous when Kiba was flirting with other girls. And Sasuke definitely didn't miss the flash of possessiveness when Temari had touched his hand a few minutes ago. Of course, Sasuke was pretty sure that they were completely unaware of their infatuation with each other and would deny having any such feelings for the other.

Sasuke sighed and grabbed the book Naruto had given him. The story felt familiar. Naruto had said Sasuke would read the book to him anytime he asked. Sasuke was hoping he was starting to get his memory back. He hoped every time he read Cinderella he would somehow miraculously get his memory back. After reading the story a few times in a row Sasuke again sighed heavily. He was bored now. Getting stabbed in the leg was horrible. He couldn't stand up so he couldn't get out of bed and his leg was always sore so it was pretty uncomfortable. Sasuke shifted slightly to put his leg in a more comfortable position. Another day passed. Sasuke had had another dream about talking with Naruto that night. He wanted to see the blonde, but he hadn't shown up all day.

"Master Sasuke." Shikamaru said opening the door. Shikamaru came in holding a plate of food. Sasuke grimaced slightly.

"Did you call me Master Sasuke before?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes." Shikamaru said handing Sasuke his food.

"Did I make you call me that?" Sasuke asked.

"Uh, no. Actually I don't think you liked being called that." Shikamaru said.

"Then I still don't like it. So please, don't call me Master any more." Sasuke said. Shikamaru smiled slightly and nodded.

"Okay." Shikamaru said.

"Did you like me before? I mean, I wasn't a mean person was I?" Sasuke asked. Shikamaru laughed.

"No, you were exactly the same then as you are now. Your brother is also very kind. Your Father wasn't an evil man, but he had a very bad temper." Shikamaru said.

"Did he punish the servants a lot?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah. One in particular." Shikamaru said.

"Oh? Who?" Sasuke asked.

"Me." Naruto said from the door. Shikamaru and Sasuke looked up at him. "The cooks sent me up with this saying that Shikamaru forgot it." Naruto said holding up a bowl of rice. "You really are dumb for a smart guy, Shika." Naruto smiled as he handed Sasuke the bowl.

"Nah, just too lazy." Shikamaru shrugged. Naruto laughed. Shikamaru, Naruto and Sasuke all sat on Sasuke's bed and talked for an hour or so about Sasuke's life before. Shikamaru left to take Sasuke's plate and bowl back to the kitchen. Naruto stayed in the room. Even after Sasuke fell asleep that night Naruto stayed in the room to watch over him. In the middle of the night a huge thunderstorm came.

--Sasuke's dream-

Sasuke could hear crying over the loud claps of thunder.

"Someone's crying." There was a scream

"It sounds like they're scared." The crying only got harder. There was a flash of lightning and Sasuke could see a five year old Naruto curled on the ground screaming and crying.

"It's Naruto." Footsteps echoed as the image of Naruto got closer.

"That's right, Naruto's afraid of the storms because he got locked out." Sasuke knelt down beside the crying blonde and wrapped his arms around the shaking form.

"Don't cry any more, Sunshine. I'm here. I'll protect you." Sasuke said softly while rocking the blonde.

--end dream-

Sasuke's eyes shot open at the same time lightning lit up the entire room to where it looked like the middle of the day. Sasuke could hear a muffled scream.

"Sunshine?" Sasuke asked looking around. "Naruto, where are you?" Sasuke asked as another flash of lightning lit up the room. But he couldn't see Naruto there. Sasuke heard a muffled scream coming from the floor. Sasuke looked down to see Naruto sitting on the floor, his back against the bed, his arms around a pillow that he held tightly against his chest as he pressed his face into it to muffle his screams. "Naruto." Sasuke said touching Naruto's hair. Naruto looked up at him with scared, tear filled eyes.

"Sasuke." Naruto whimpered slightly. Sasuke smiled at him.

"Come here." Sasuke said. Naruto started to smile but there was a flash of lightning that made him scream and jump into the bed with Sasuke. Sasuke wrapped his arms around the blonde and held him against his chest. "Its okay, Sunshine, I'm here. Don't cry any more." Sasuke said softly as he stroked Naruto's hair. Naruto was shaking pretty badly and still crying pretty hard. "You are my sunshine, my precious sunshine. When you're not with me, my skies are gray. I'll always tell you, how much I love you. So shine for me, my Sunshine, always." Sasuke sang softly. It felt like Naruto started crying harder when he finished singing. "Don't cry, Sunshine. I'll protect you from the storm, I promise." Sasuke said rubbing Naruto's back.

"I'm not crying cause of the storm, idiot." Naruto said. He looked up at Sasuke with a huge smile.

"Hey, Sunshine." Sasuke smiled softly. Naruto let out a soft sob as Sasuke pulled Naruto's face closer and kissed him deeply. "I'm sorry." Sasuke said softly when they broke the kiss.

"You better be, you stupid idiot." Naruto said lightly as he wiped tears from his eyes. Of course the tears kept flowing no matter how much he tried to stop them.

"I'm sorry." Sasuke said again while pulling Naruto in for another kiss.

"Don't be sorry any more. You're here now, and that's what matters." Naruto smiled. Sasuke smiled back at him.

"I love you, Sunshine. So much. You have no idea how much I love you." Sasuke said putting his hands on Naruto's cheeks.

"Probably about the same as I love you, Sasuke." Naruto smiled kissing Sasuke. Sasuke smiled.

"I broke my promise, didn't I?" Sasuke asked. Naruto smiled.

"It's not really your fault, Sasuke." Naruto said, petting Sasuke's hair.

"Yeah, but if I had listened to you I wouldn't have been riding that night and wouldn't have hit that tree. I'm sorry." Sasuke said softly.

"I really want to hold it against you." Naruto said softly. "I want to be mad at you so much because you said something so hurtful right before you left that I wanted to be mad at you for it. And then you got amnesia and I wanted to hold it against you. I still do. It hurt so much, Sasuke." Naruto said sadly. Sasuke remembered what he had said before he left.

"You do matter, Sunshine. You're the only thing that does. I was just so angry cause I saw my parents dead and then Itachi passed out or whatever and you were covered in blood and I just got so angry at Orochimaru that I couldn't even think straight. At the time I only thought about hurting the man who had hurt my precious people. I'm sorry for saying something so stupid. I'm sorry for leaving. I love you, Naruto. I really do." Sasuke said softly. Naruto smiled.

"I know, Sasuke, I know." Naruto said kissing Sasuke.

"Itachi's fine, right? I mean everyone said he was coming to pick me up. So he's fine, right?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah, he was hurt but it wasn't really that bad. The doctor said he had passed out because when Orochimaru kicked him across the room Itachi hit his head pretty hard and then with the added loss of blood..." Naruto trailed off. "But he was healthy when we left him. He was really worried about you, you know." Naruto said.

"And my parents are really dead then?" Sasuke asked. Naruto nodded. Sasuke frowned slightly.

"Itachi told me you didn't make your engagement announcement at that party." Naruto said. Sasuke smiled and laughed softly.

"I didn't even know who I was going to say either." Sasuke told him.

"Well that's good then, right?" Naruto asked. Sasuke smiled and nodded.

"It's very good." Sasuke said. "I love you so much, Naruto." Sasuke said looking at Naruto closely.

"Me too, Sasuke, I love you too." Naruto whispered as he started crying again.

"Why are you crying, Sunshine?" Sasuke asked.

"I can't help it. It's like I'm so happy that I can't contain it all." Naruto laughed softly while wiping some of the tears away. Sasuke laughed too. "I missed you, Sasuke. I was scared, really, really scared. First with the engagement, then with Orochimaru and then with you being gone and finally the amnesia."

"Don't be scared, Sunshine. I'm here now and I'm never going to leave you again." Sasuke smiled. Naruto laughed and cried harder as he pressed his face into Sasuke's chest. "Sunshine?" Sasuke asked.

"Just for a bit." Naruto said. He just wanted to be held by Sasuke for a bit to make sure it wasn't a dream. Sasuke held Naruto tightly. Of course Sasuke knew this wasn't a dream considering his previous amnesia. But Naruto had been dreaming about Sasuke every night for the past few years and just wanted to be sure. Sasuke stroked Naruto's hair and looked over at the clock on the bedside table.

"Hey, Naruto, it's 12:05." Sasuke said. Naruto shifted to look at the clock and then up at Sasuke. "Happy 21st birthday, Sunshine." Sasuke smiled. Naruto started crying again as he gave Sasuke the biggest smile he could. Sasuke pulled Naruto in for a deep and loving kiss.

"It's my birthday." Naruto cried as he looked at Sasuke. Sasuke smiled and nodded. "It's my 21st birthday." Naruto said. Sasuke nodded. "I'm 21." Naruto laughed softly. Sasuke nodded. "Wow." Naruto breathed out. "You know what that means, right?" Naruto asked looking up at Sasuke. Sasuke laughed and nodded.

"Of course I do. Why do you think I pointed it out?" Sasuke asked.

"S-Sasuke." Naruto smiled and cried. He pulled Sasuke into a passionate kiss. "I love you. I love you." Naruto laughed. Sasuke laughed too and pulled Naruto closer. Naruto sighed and put his head on Sasuke's chest.

"You sleepy, Sunshine?" Sasuke asked. Naruto nodded. Sasuke smiled and kissed the top of Naruto's head. "Let's go to sleep then." He said.

"What do you think is going to happen if someone comes in tomorrow and finds us sleeping together?" Naruto asked.

"Does it matter? It's not like anyone can do anything now." Sasuke said. Naruto smiled and nodded.

"You're right." He said with relief. It felt really good knowing that no matter what happened he would stay with Sasuke.

"Go to sleep, Sunshine." Sasuke said. Naruto nodded. The two easily fell asleep.

* * *

YAY Sasuke got his memory back. now... how is everyone else going to react to it, and how will they react when they find out Sasuke and Naruto are together? also, sorry for the randomness of the Kiba/Temari pairing. but Temari has to be paired with someone for the end (just trust me on it) and i figured she would most likely be with someone from the acting troupe which left kiba or lee since the other two are her brothers, and temari and lee makes even less sense than kiba and temari.

REVIEW!! PLEASE!!


	26. Chapter 26

CHAPTER 26! LAST CHAPTER EVER!! and an epilogue. ejoy.

* * *

"Well this is new." Neji said.

"So that's why he was so upset." Kankuro said.

"Again?" Iruka asked. Everyone was standing in the doorway of Sasuke's room staring at the two boys sleeping together.

"What do you mean again?" Shikamaru looked up at Iruka.

"So I was right." Kakashi smiled. Naruto heard murmuring and opened his eyes to see everyone there. Out of reflex he pushed away from Sasuke, but Sasuke's grip tightened and Naruto was slammed back against Sasuke's chest. Naruto looked up to see Sasuke glaring down at him.

"Sorry." Naruto said softly. Sasuke smiled.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Iruka shouted. Everyone looked at him. "Naruto, you get out of that bed right now!" Iruka snapped.

"No." Naruto said timidly.

"What? Naruto you listen to me right now and get out of that bed!" Iruka said angrily. Naruto shook his head.

"I'm not moving." Naruto said. Iruka growled.

"Uzumaki, as your superior, I order you to," Iruka started.

"You should check a calendar, Iruka-sensei." Sasuke said calmly as he cut Iruka off. Iruka paused and looked slightly confused.

"It's my 21st birthday today." Naruto said with a soft smile. "I'm no longer a servant of the Uchiha family."

"Wait what? I turned 21 last year and I'm still a servant." Shikamaru said.

"Looks like you can't do anything about it, Iruka." Sasuke said.

"This is ridiculous. Why are you two like this? Your father isn't here to punish you any more but that doesn't mean," Iruka started again.

"You seem to be under the impression that that last time was our first time, Iruka." Sasuke said calmly as he looked up at his old sensei. Iruka gasped.

"What?" Iruka asked.

"We weren't together to piss off my father. We were caught to piss him off, but we've been together for a very long time." Sasuke said. Iruka looked slightly dumbfounded.

"Wait, what?" Kiba asked slightly confused. Sasuke sat up and looked at everyone then at Naruto as he also sat up. Sasuke smiled at Naruto and took Naruto's hand and gently kissed it.

"Naruto and I are lovers." Sasuke said calmly. Naruto blushed brightly at how bluntly Sasuke had said it. Iruka nearly fainted. Neji and Shikamaru weren't all that surprised, it did explain a lot. Everyone else was just kind of confused about how to react to this new information.

"No." Iruka shook his head. Naruto laughed.

"What do you mean 'no'?" Naruto asked.

"Y-you two can't. It's just. It's just not right." Iruka shook his head.

"It's not like you can really do anything about it, Iruka. Naruto's 21 now." Sasuke said.

"But you were supposed to get married." Iruka said still very confused.

"Sasuke is already married!" Naruto snapped angrily at Iruka. Sasuke laughed softly as he looked at how angry Naruto was. He understood how frustrated Naruto was after sitting by for 17 years and keeping their 'marriage' a secret.

"What?" Kakashi asked. He had been right about the 'lovers' thing, but Sasuke being married was new. Iruka was just too stunned to even form words. Naruto pulled out the broken ring on the string around his neck.

"We've been married since I was 4." Naruto said.

"Wow, you two really have been together for a long time." Gaara said. Naruto nodded.

"No! This is ridiculous. You couldn't have gotten married when you were 4, Naruto. Neither of you were really old enough to know what marriage was." Iruka said.

"No, we had thought about it for a long time, Iruka." Sasuke said.

"That's right, we did fall in love the year before." Naruto said.

"What?" Iruka asked. "You were too young to fall in love."

"That's not true, Iruka-sensei." Sasuke said. "I was in love with Naruto even before that." Sasuke said smiling softly down at Naruto as Naruto looked up at him slightly shocked.

"What?" Naruto asked. Sasuke nodded.

"The first time I ever saw Naruto was when I was 2. I immediately was drawn to him and fell in love with him. I took him out of his parent's room and into my room. I even asked his mother if I could have him. I really did mean it. I wanted him more than anyone else in the world." Sasuke said softly. Naruto blushed and smiled. It was the first time he had heard that part of the story. Naruto pressed his face into Sasuke's back as he laughed softly.

'B-but two men together?" Iruka stuttered. "That's not right."

"How would you know? Have you tried it before?" Kakashi asked with a perverted leer.

"O-of course not." Iruka blushed.

"Well if you've never tried before, how can you say it's wrong?" Kakashi asked.

"It just is." Iruka blushed heavily.

"Prove it." Kakashi said. Anko hit Kakashi in the head.

"Shut up, Kakashi." Anko said.

"Sorry, Iruka, but Naruto and I are going to stay together." Sasuke said.

"We'll wait and see what Itachi has to say about this." Iruka said.

"Itachi already knows. He's happy about it." Naruto said. Iruka sighed. He was at a loss at what to do.

"I see." Iruka said softly.

"You should be happy, Iruka." Temari said.

"I-I am. I'm very happy that they are happy. It's just... something I'll have to get use to I guess." Iruka said.

"Thank you, Iruka." Naruto smiled. Iruka looked up at Naruto and smiled back.

"I am happy for both of you." Iruka smiled.

"Well, now that we've cleared all that up," Neji said. "Sasuke's gotten his memory back, so that's a good thing."

"Yeah, that's right. How did it even happen?" Kiba asked.

"I had a dream and I just remembered everything." Sasuke said.

"More sunshine dreams?" Gaara asked. Sasuke looked at Naruto and laughed.

"You could say that." Sasuke smiled. Everyone was slightly shocked to see how lovingly Sasuke smiled. Neji, Shikamaru and Iruka, of course, had seen Sasuke smiled like that before, but this time it seemed different because they knew how much love that smile actually held in it.

"How about we give these two a little time to themselves?" Anko said as she and Temari started ushering the men out of the room. When everyone was gone Sasuke leaned forward and brushed his lips against Naruto's. Naruto started crying again.

"Damn it." Naruto laughed softly as the tears fell uncontrollably. Sasuke laughed too and wiped Naruto's eyes. As long as they were happy tears, Sasuke didn't mind so much. Naruto stayed in Sasuke's room, his bed to be more exact, for the rest of the day and half of the next day when Itachi showed up.

"Itachi." Sasuke said with relief when he saw his brother. The night Sasuke had left, he thought Itachi was dead. Even after Iruka had told him that Itachi was alive, Sasuke still just wanted to see Itachi for himself.

"Hello little brother." Itachi smiled gently as he put a hand on Sasuke's head. "How are you feeling?"

"Very good." Sasuke smiled as he looked over at Naruto sleeping at his side.

"I'm relieved you have your memory back." Itachi said. Sasuke nodded.

"Me too." He said.

"Are you ready to go home?" Itachi asked.

"Yeah." Sasuke nodded. "Itachi, do you think the acting troupe could live with us? They did save my life and I did become very close with them." Sasuke asked. Itachi nodded.

"Whatever you want, Sasuke." Itachi said. Sasuke nodded.

"Thanks." Sasuke said.

"Oh, I did bring something for you, but it's down in the car." Itachi said.

"Really, what is it?" Sasuke asked slightly confused as to what Itachi could have brought him.

"Something for you to give Naruto." Itachi smiled. Sasuke knew what it was and looked down at the still sleeping Naruto and smiled.

"Good." He said.

"How about you wake Naruto up and have him help you down while I go talk to your friends about coming to live with us." Itachi said patting Sasuke's head. Sasuke sniffed at him and pushed the hand away. Itachi laughed softly as he left the room.

"Sunshine. Wake up." Sasuke said gently as he brushed his knuckles on Naruto's cheek. Naruto's eyes fluttered open and he looked up at Sasuke.

"Sasuke." Naruto said softly as he smiled.

"Hey Sunshine, Itachi's here. We need to get ready to go home." Sasuke said. Naruto yawned and nodded.

"What about your new friends?" Naruto asked.

"They'll be coming with us." Sasuke smiled.

"Okay." Naruto smiled as he got up. Naruto had brought all of his things into Sasuke's room the previous day so it was easy to pack it all up. "Are you ready to go?" Naruto asked. Sasuke nodded. Naruto helped Sasuke get out of bed and get outside. Before Sasuke got into the car Itachi handed him a small box.

"Oh, Naruto." Sasuke said looking over at him. "I got you something." Sasuke smiled. It had been something Sasuke had specially made for Naruto a few years ago but didn't want to give it to him until Naruto was 21.

"What?" Naruto asked slightly confused. Sasuke handed Naruto the small box with a smiled. Naruto opened it up to find a ring similar to the ring that had been crushed that was currently dangling around his neck. Except this ring was the real thing, and it was mad for a man. The silver band was a bit thicker, but still somewhat delicate looking. The blue diamond was about the same size, but was in the band and not heart shaped. Naruto gasped slightly as tears filled his eyes. "Sasuke." Naruto breathed out.

"I actually had this made when the old one was crushed." Sasuke said. Naruto laughed softly.

"Thank you, Sasuke." Naruto smiled up at him.

"Oh, and," Sasuke said as he pulled the ring out from the box. On the inside of the ring 'SLS' was engraved. Naruto laughed and let Sasuke slip the ring on his finger.

"I love you so much, Sasuke." Naruto looked up at Sasuke with joyful and teary eyes. He could barely contain his smile as he kissed Sasuke. Naruto started laughing when he broke the kiss. Sasuke just smiled at him. They stood there for a few minutes just looking at each other and smiling. "Why are you crying, Sunshine?" Sasuke asked softly.

"If I don't, I think I'll explode. I'm so happy right now, I'm overflowing." Naruto beamed at Sasuke. Sasuke smiled and wiped Naruto's tears.

"The only time I'll ever let you cry is when you're overflowing with joy like this." Sasuke said softly as he kissed Naruto's eyelids. Naruto laughed softly and pressed his face into the crook of Sasuke's neck.

"I'll be crying a lot then." Naruto laughed. Sasuke laughed too.

"Come on, let's go home." Sasuke said. Naruto nodded and wiped his eyes.

"Yeah." Naruto said.

--epilogue-

Sasuke's baby came first. Although, he wasn't really a baby. Naruto and Sasuke had been married for about two years at the time. Kiba and Temari were walking around in the front yard when they found a boy passed out at the front gate of the Uchiha manor. They brought him in and put him in a room. When the boy woke up he thanked them for their kindness.

"Could I stay here and work? I have nowhere else to go and you have been so kind to me." The boy said to Sasuke. Sasuke smiled. So far this boy was the only other person besides Naruto that could make him smile.

"What's your name?" Sasuke asked.

"Milo." He answered.

"Milo, what if I adopted you?" Sasuke asked. Milo's eyes widened.

"Really?" He asked. Sasuke nodded.

"You see, my husband and I can't have kids considering we're both men. I want to adopt you. Is that okay?" Sasuke asked. Milo laughed and nodded.

"Of course it's okay." Milo smiled brightly. Naruto had joked that Milo's dark brown hair and eyes matched Sasuke's black hair and eyes, but his smile was definitely more like Naruto's. Later they also realized his personality was a lot like Naruto's as well.

Naruto's baby came the next year. They had taken Temari to the hospital to deliver her own baby when a pregnant woman who had been in a terrible accident arrived. The doctors saved the baby, but the woman died in the process. Naruto heard two nurses talking about it in the waiting area right outside the big room with all the babies.

"Did you hear about the premature one in there right now?" The first nurse asked the other one.

"No, what about it?" The second asked.

"Well the mother was in an accident and after the doctors got the baby out, she ended up dying in her surgery. The mother has no family to speak of. That poor baby is gonna be sent to the orphanage." The first nurse said. Naruto looked in at the newest arrival. It was the premature baby. She was beautiful. What little hair the baby did have was bright red and curly. Naruto watched the baby for a few days. When the baby opened her big green eyes at Naruto and smiled at him, Naruto fell in love with her.

"Sasuke, I found my baby." Naruto said over the phone. Sasuke looked confused. Naruto had of course been in the hospital with Temari and Kiba for the past few days, but Sasuke didn't really know what his husband was talking about. "You have to come to the hospital. The baby's mother died and the orphanage is coming tomorrow to pick her up."

"Okay, I'm on my way." Sasuke said as he hung up the phone. Naruto showed Sasuke the baby girl the second he arrived at the hospital. Sasuke smiled at Naruto. "I'll see what I can do." Sasuke said kissing Naruto's head gently. Of course being that he was an Uchiha, Sasuke easily convinced the hospital and orphanage to allow them to take the baby home.

"Welcome home, baby Rina." Naruto smiled as they made it back home. Rina was yet another blessing for them. Milo instantly got along with his new baby sister. He was the perfect older brother and always tried to take care of her. Even if is attempts didn't always end well, Rina would still laugh and clap her hands, making Milo feel better. Rina was a lot like Naruto as well, but Naruto swore she had Sasuke's laugh.

"Daddy?" A three year old Rina called as she opened the door to her parents' bedroom. "Papa?" Rina called again as she walked towards the bed. She could barely make the bed out, but when a flash of lightning illuminated the room she saw it clearly. Rina cried and ran to the bed.

"Rina?" Naruto asked sleepily.

"I'm scared, Daddy." Rina cried.

"Come here, baby." Naruto said pulling Rina up on the bed. "Papa and Daddy will protect you." Naruto said softly as he kissed his daughter's cheek. Rina cuddled into the tiny space between Naruto and Sasuke. Sasuke smiled when he looked at the two fearful faces of his husband and daughter.

"Papa will protect you, Rina, since your Daddy is scared too." Sasuke said kissing the girl's forehead and then Naruto's lips. They were laying there for a few minutes when the door opened again.

"Papa? Daddy?" Milo called into the room.

"Don't tell me you're scared too, Milo?" Sasuke smiled as he felt the bed dip and Milo lay down next to him.

"I'm eight, Papa. I'm big enough not to be scared of a stupid storm." Milo scoffed. "I just came here to make sure everyone else is alright." Milo added. There was a flash of lightning. Rina cried, Naruto flinched and Milo whimpered. Sasuke smiled and pulled Milo closer. Rina was pressed more into Sasuke's side as Naruto also moved closer to Sasuke.

"Papa, tell us a story." Rina said. Sasuke smiled.

"Okay." He said softly.

_Once upon a time there was this little prince. This prince was very spoiled and whatever he wanted, he got. One day when he was walking with his mother he looked up at the sky. The sky was the most beautiful blue he had ever seen and the golden streaks of sunshine were so warm._

_"Mommy, I want that." The little prince said._

_"I'm sorry, baby, but you can't have the sunshine." His mother told him._

_"Why not?" The little prince asked._

_"Because it's impossible to capture. The sun is too far away." His mother said. The little prince, however, didn't believe his mother. First he decided to catch the sun with his hands, but the sun looked kind of thin and he was afraid he would crush it. So, he tried capturing the sunlight with a jar. But he couldn't catch it. The prince held up the jar to the sky and realized that it was much too small to hold the sun and the sky. So, the little prince got his net and went out to capture the sun. No matter how much he swung his net, he couldn't catch it. The little prince then remembered his mother saying the sun was far away. _

_"The sky is pretty high up. Maybe if I climb that tree I can catch it." The little prince said. He climbed the tree as far as he could but it still wasn't high enough. The little prince was very sad. He was climbing down the tree and something on the ground caught his eye, something that was the same golden color as the sunshine. The little prince was amazed to see the sunshine was down on the ground. The little prince got to the ground and ran over to where the sunshine was. He swung his net and caught something._

_"Ow." The caught thing said. The little prince looked up to see it wasn't sunshine he had caught but a boy._

_"Oh." The little prince said taking the net off of the boy. "I'm sorry."_

_"What were you doing?" The boy asked._

_"I thought you were the sunshine. I was trying to catch it." The prince said. The boy laughed and the little prince felt warmth coming from this boy._

_"You can't catch the sunshine." The boy said._

_"Why?" The little prince asked._

_"Because that wouldn't be fair to everyone else. If someone caught the sunshine then no one else would get to see it." the boy smiled. The little prince looked into the sky blue eyes of the boy. This boy with his sunshine hair, his sky blue eyes and his wonderful warmth made the little prince think that he was sunshine in human form._

_"Then I'll keep you instead." The little prince said. The boy looked shocked._

_"What do you mean?" The boy asked._

_"Well I did catch you. And you have everything that I wanted from the sunshine anyway. So I'll keep you instead." The little prince said. The boy laughed._

_"You really want to keep me?" The boy asked._

_"Forever and ever." The little prince said. The boy smiled and held out his hand._

_"Okay, you can keep me if you promise it will be forever." The boy said. The little prince took the boy's hand and smiled brightly._

_"I promise." He said. And he had never been happier. He finally had his sunshine. And the little prince kept his promise and was with the boy forever. _

The next morning Itachi opened the door to Sasuke and Naruto's room and found the entire family cuddled together happily. Itachi smiled as he went to the bed. He gently brushed Rina's hair and woke her up.

"Come on, Rina, it's time to wake up." Itachi said softly. Rina nodded and allowed her uncle to pick her up from the bed. Itachi, while holding Rina, then went to the other side of the bed and gently shook Milo. "Milo, it's time to get up." Itachi said. Milo blinked at Itachi and nodded as he got out of the bed.

"That story that Papa told last night was about him and daddy, right?" Rina asked softly. Itachi smiled and nodded. Itachi started to take the kids out of the room when they heard shifting on the bed. They all looked back to see Naruto curled into Sasuke's chest and Sasuke's arms wrapped protectively and lovingly around Naruto. And both of them had small smiles on their faces.

"Why are they always so lovey-dovey?" Milo asked.

"Because Papa finally has his sunshine." Rina said. Itachi laughed softly.

"You're right, Rina. Sasuke finally has his Sunshine." Itachi smiled as they left the room. Leaving the two men sleeping blissfully with the one they loved the most. THE END.

* * *

hooray for happy endings! Naruto and Sasuke DID get their babies!! And itachi is super nice. I love nice Itachi so much. anyway. that's all for this story. hope you enjoyed it. thanks for all the reviews!! REVIEW please!!


End file.
